Algo extraño
by ART3M1SA-cool
Summary: Extraños reiatsu se hacen notar en el Seretei , y la causante es Orihime, y las energías nuevas que Merodean el Seretei van tras de ella para arrastrarla a la oscuridad total, pero la conocen con otro nombre... con el de la diosa de la noche, "Nyx-sama" ¿Por cuanto tiempo han guardado el secreto? .(Grimmhime/Ichihime)
1. Chapter 1

¡!Chicocos! Les quisiera poner o reemplazar el primer capi, ya que me quedó feito saben? Q_Q pero sinceramente me salio en un par de horas, exactamente un par XD. Ahora si, bueno intenté mejorar la redacción y bueno... corregir los errores que cometí por el autocorrector de mi celular ^-^" jaja sin más que decir... si tengo más que decir pero... abajo, cuando finalice el Cap. ;)

* * *

La noche estrellada reflejaba total tranquildad, como si la guerra que habían vivido hace ya algunos años, como si las batallas que se libraron ahí; como si todo aquello fuese solo un sueño, un invento de su imaginación. Incluso el rencor existente entre los mundos espirituales se habían hecho nulos, prueba de eso eran los puestos como capitanes que ocupaban con igualdad Quincys, Arrancar, Fullbringers y Shinigamis, por supuesto.

Y en la tierra, estaba reflejada la misma hermosa y tranquila noche. Ese grupo de amigos que compartían mas que vínculos colegiales, que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, tenían una larga historia escrita juntos, eran más como una gran familia. Durante aquella serena noche estaban sentados ése grupo de amigos, en el borde de aquel río, el cual les traía varios recuerdos.

Allí estaban los salvadores de la Sociedad De Almas, Sado Yasutora, Uryuu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue y por supuesto, Ichigo Kurosaki. Entre éste grupo de amigos, habían personas que compartían ciertos sentimientos hacia otros del mismo grupo... pero demostraban su forma de querer de una forma muy diferente; esas personas eran las dos que tenían el cabello anaranjado, Kurosaki e Inoue. Aunque muy a pesar de ella, todo el mundo ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el Shinigami-Hollow-Quincy-Fullbring, o en pocas palabras, hacia Ichigo; pero éste, era el tipo más despistado de todos los mundos existentes... él era el único que no se daba cuenta.

Los que estaban en el grupo y no eran Shinigamis, EN la Sociedad De Alma, habían acordado que deberían reunirse mas a menudo, ya que ellos se irían al Seretei para ser parte del Gotei 13. Principalmente fue sólo a Ichigo a quien reclutaron, pero éste se negó a irse sin sus amigos; Kyoraku, no se rehusó para nada, mas bien le agradeció por ahorrarle el trabajo de hacerlo uno por uno, y además, la excusa de Ichigo era que ellos eran, en sí, variedad.

Ellos, durante esa noche, estaban muy animados ya que estaban con sus amigos shinigamis Rukia y Renji. Justo en la noche en la que Ichigo se decidió a confesar sus sentimientos a Orihime, pero él quería que sea algo entre ellos cuatro, ya que el conocía a Rukia y a su carácter. Pero eso no sería un obstáculo, ya que ésta vez el estaba totalmente decidido, ya que esa sensación que ocultaba tras ese carácter rudo, le iba devorando por dentro... el le diría todo, que ella era su todo, que ella era su salvadora, su hermosa curadora, su motivo de vivir, ella era su... su Orihime. De verdad que tenía sus momentos cursis y el odiaba como se escuchaba a el mismo, pero era la única forma se expresarse de ella para sí mismo.

Lo que a el pelinaranja le preocupaba más, no era el hecho de declararse, sino que ella no sintiera lo mismo, sabiendo que últimamente ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Ishida, el siempre estaba con ella, él la acompañaba a casa, el se quedaba con ella para hablar de costura y aveces compartían almuerzo juntos... eso no le agradaba para nada al pelinaranja. Pero hoy el sería un caballero, como nunca antes sería atento y estaría pendiente de ella y de lo que necesitara, sin importar lo que signifique ser caballeroso cuando se come hamburguesa... una magnífica idea de su bella Orihime, y su detestable amigo Uryuu.

FLASH BACK

-¿Y si mejor llevamos hamburguesas? - propuso con entusiasmo Orihime.

-Que magnífica idea Inoue-san - apoyó Ishida - además, nos sale mucho mas económico e incluso podríamos hacerlas al aire libre para compartir más entre nosotros - concluyó el ojiazul.

-Si, tienen razón - agregó Rukia - Además... ya ha pasado mucho desde que comí una de esas - dijo imaginando una hamburguesa con la carne perfectamente cocida, con una rebanada de queso que se derretía sobre el trozo de carne... Ahh! ¡Que hambre!

-Mmm... ya me las imagino, cociendo en la parrilla,mmm ya me dio hambre, ¡Yo también apoyo a Ishida y a Inoue! ¡Quiero una Hamburguesa! - comenzó a gritar el entusiasta Renji.

-Entonces ya está decidido, ¡Comeremos Ricas hamburguesas! - concluyó Orihime con una hermosa sonrisa embozada en su rostro.

FIN FLASH BACK

Todo lo que se había formado en la cabeza, todo el plan perfectamente elaborado, todo se arruinó por la culpa de su padre, Ichigo llegaba al menos una hora tarde al lugar de encuentro.

Llegó corriendo y evidentemente ya estaban todos reunidos y sirviendo las hamburguesas.

-Miren a quien tenemos allí, con que ya se dignó a venir - dijo otra de las amigas de Ichigo, Tatsuki, que había sido invitada por Rukia y Orihime.

-¡Por aquí Kurosaki-kun! - gritó desde su lugar la pelinaranja, levantando su mano para que él la viera.

-Vaya, al fin llegas Kurosaki - dijo Ishida en un tono burlón.

-Cállate Ishida - le respondió molesto Ichigo.

-¿Entonces Ichigo? ¿Creías que te esperaríamos para comer? Ni que fueses tan importante - le regañó la pelinegra.

-No es eso, es que... Mi padre me tuvo ocupado todo el día hasta hace unos minutos y...

-¡Ichigo a nadie le importa! - Le calló Renji - Muero de hambre, ¿podemos empezar a comer de una buena vez? - preguntó molesto por el hambre que sentía el pelirrojo. Y sin esperar más tomó asiento al lado de Orihime.

Ichigo sólo se limitó a fruncir más el ceño, pero se calmó al darse cuenta que había un asiento vacío al otro lado de ella.

-Tienes toda la razón Abarai-kun, todos morimos de hambre - le dio la razón Ishida, mientras se sentaba en el asiento libre que estaba al lado de Orihime.

El pelinaranja se moría de rabia, pero no dijo nada, solo tomó asiento entre Rukia y Tatsuki con el ceño aún más profundo que antes. Lo bueno es que estaba casi frente a ella.

-Etto... Kuchiki-san, ¿Me podrías pasar la salsa de tomate? Por favor - le pidió Inoue a su amiga que estaba frente a ella.

-Yo te la alcanzo Inoue - se ofreció Ichigo.

-No Ichigo, eres muy torpe, y además estas demasiado lejos, mejor que Ishida se la pase, él está mas cerca - le dijo a Ichigo, mostrándole la salsa a Ishida, la que estaba a un costado de el muchacho.

Ishida le pasó la salsa, que desafortunadamente estaba sin tapa.

-Ten Inoue-san... - le dijo cortésmente, pero lamentablemente ,mientras derramaba la salsa en su vestido color durazno, precisamente en la parte de los pechos - ...Oh dios mío, Lo siento mucho Inoue-san, no... no fue mi intención... Lo siento - dijo completamente rojo de la vergüenza el Quincy.

-Ehh, no... no te preocupes Ishida-kun... ehh fue un, un accidente - le dijo totalmente avergonzada la ojigris.

-¡Mira lo que haces Ishida! ¿¡Que acaso no tienes ojos?! - le gritó Ichigo claramente alterado.

-Vaya que son unos animales... A ver, yo te lo arreglo - se ofreció Renji, con la esperanza que ella dijera que si, Pero antes de nada...

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! -gritaron al unísono Todos, con excepción de Sado e Inoue...

-Ehhm... no te molestes Abarai-kun, ehh yo...yo me iré a lavar al río - les calmó a todos con su dulce voz Inoue - además... no me ensucié tanto jeje - les dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el río.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa ?! - les gritó Renji con un tono de bronca - yo sólo quería ayudarle a limpiar su vestido... ¡Malditos locos animales!

-Cállate Abarai, que tú solo querías aprovechar que ella es una chica muy buena... ¡Pervertido! - le acusó Tatsuki, claramente enojada.

-Tatsuki tiene razón ¡Eres un pervertido! Tu sólo querías tocarle los... los...- ya no continuó, ya que Rukia comenzó a hacer el ademán de pechos sobre los de ella, exagerando el tamaño. Ella estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-¡Cállense! Yo no soy un pervertido... - dijo rojo de la vergüenza, y desviando la mirada.

Pero a otros dos, no les importaba mucho el tema de la pelea que se libraba en la mesa. Ellos dos estaban viendo a la chica que para ellos era la "perfecta ". Ella estaba al borde del río, intentando no mojar mucho su vestido, ya que éste era de un material parecido a la seda o algo delgado. En el momento en el que Orihime se agachó para recoger un poco de agua con sus delicadas manos, varias personas cayeron cerca de ella, y ella aún agachada, se volteó para ver quienes eran, pero cuando lo hizo, alguien cayó sobre su cabeza haciéndola caer dentro del río ese.

* * *

N/A.- ¿Qué tal les pareció? Jeje no es tan largo, cuando lo volví a leer me reí porque habían partes que no tenían sentido jajaja. Pero no cambié el contenido en sí o∩_∩o

Oh sí, ehh ya tengo todo listo y nada del reto que les propuse no? Pero bueeeno eso está en sus manos ╮(╯_╰)╭ jaja hasta la próxima -w-


	2. Chapter 2

Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo, que va dedicado a Hope' que me dejó mi primer review.

Advertencia: Spolier

Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sensei

* * *

Cuando Orihime empezó a agacharse para recoger un poco de agua en sus delicadas manos, varias personas cayeron cerca de ella, y cuando ella quiso darse la vuelta, aún agachada, alguien salto sobre su cabeza haciendola caer en el lago ese.

Esas personas eran: Zaraki Kempachi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yachiru , Nanao, Byakuya Kuchiki , Toushiro Hitsugaya, y la que salto sobre Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto. Pero todas esas personas estaban vestidas de forma casual, de forma humana.

-AHHH!-salió Orihime tomando aire luego de ser zambullida en el agua- chicos!

-Orihime! Hola como estas?!- le saludó entuciasta Rangiku, a la vez que la sacaba del agua de un jalón

-chicos como estan?!- dijo Rukia, encaminandose al encuentro de sus compañeros y de su hermano

-Qué hacen aqui?- preguntó Ichigo algo molesto

-Qué? No podemos venir un día a relajarnos, el aire de aqui resalta mi belleza- le respodio Yumichika, a la vez que arreglaba su cabello

-Cállate! Nosotros estamos aprove...chan...do...-pero algo interrumpio al shinigami sustituto

Rangiku habia sacado a Orihime del agua, haciendo su vestido color tumbo claro aún mas transparente que antes. Todos se voltearon a ver y se quedaron estupefactos por aquella hermosa figura que salía del lago, con la luna contorneando delicadamente las curvas del cuerpo de aquella bella dama

-Vaya...que hermosa que es - comentó boquiabierto Yumichika

-Ca...Cállate...- le regaño Ishida casi sin poder decir una palabra

—≧≦—

-Brrrff...tengo mucho frio Rangiku-san...Brrff - le dijo Orihime a Rangiku, temblando.

-No te preocupes Orihime-chan! Vamos cerca de la parrila, alli hace mas calor, te secarás- le aseguró Rangiku, llevándola a rastras a Orihime

-Pero...Pero estoy muy mojada, y alli estan todos! Me verán asi?- reclamó la pelinaranja, pero fue ignorada.

-Solo espera-le respondió la rubia.

-Ehh?! Se asusto Orihime.

—≧≦—

-Matsumoto! Deja ya de molestar a Inoue!-le regañó Toushiro a Matsumoto.

-Déjame cubrirte Orihime-chan!- se ofrecio Yumichika.

\- No te atrevas!- advirtió Ishida agarrando a Orihime del antebrazo.

-No la toques pervertido!- le gritó Renji arrebatándola de los brazos del Quincy.

-Qué rayos te sucede! Dejala tú!- le grito histérico el pelinaranja y también quitándole a Renji la chica.

\- Ella no debe estar con criaturas horrendas como ustedes!- les dijo Yumichika alzando a Orihime en los brazos y comenzando a correr

Todos miraron aquella escena con gracia, claro todos menos los presentes en la pelea, los cuales fueron inmediatamente tras aquel shinigami, y el otro, que veia aquello como un acto salvaje.

Byakuya uso shumpo y sólo estiro el brazo, y... Ese brazo con forma de puño le llegó en la cara a Renji, que acababa de arrebatarle a Yumichika a la muy sonrojada joven, cayendo el pelirojo al suelo...

-Tranquila, no te asustes - dijo Byakuya bajando a Orihime de sus brazos- yo te prestaré mi chaqueta para que te cubras del frío y de esos vulgares- dijo colocándole la chaqueta a la sonrojada de Orihime y acompañandola con una especie de semi-abrazo hacia la parrilla.

Los demas miraron estupefactos la escena

-Etto..P..Por que vinieron nii-sama?- preguntó Rukia aun aturdida por lo sucedido

-Nos han enviado a llevarlos a la Sociedad de Almas en un lapso de 3 dias - respondió inmutable en sus facciones ante la pregunta.

-Pero yo creí que eran casi 14 dias!- gruñó Ichigo.

-Eso es muy poco tiempo, por que nos necesitan tan repentinamente?- cuestionó Ishida.

\- Eso fue lo que el capitán comandante decidió- les respondió Byakyuya a los dos adolecentes

-Si eso es injusto!- se metió Ranguiku - yo quería más tiempo para ver más ropa humana con mi hermosa Orihime-chan

-Si, es una lástima- dijo Nanao arreglandose las gafas

Todos se entristecieron mucho por lo que Byakuya les acababa de informar, pr que eso significaba que du tiempo con sus amigos y familia eran mas escasos aun

-Eso quiere decir que ...HAY QUE APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO AL MAXIMO! - dijo Matsumoto entuciasta

-Tienes razón Rangiku-san! Además hay muchas cosas que no he hecho-comento Orihime con melancolía, recordando a la vez aquel momento que se le confezó a Ichigo mientras dormía, y le habia dicho algo semejante.

—≧≦—

Y he aqui como el principio, un grupo de amigos disfrutando de la noche estrellada, e Ichigo estaba sentado ( por suerte) cerca de Orihime.

Cuando Kurosaki se le acerco a Inoue, otra persona lo estaba haciendo tambien... Yumichika, que ya estaba muy cerca de la joven. Rangiku que observaba con detenimiento la escena se dio cuenta de las intenciones del pelinaranja, y también de las del amanerado shinigami de cabellera obscura, así que hizo algo que ayudaria a las intenciones de uno de ellos.

Matsumoto se "estiró" de golpe, dándole un golpe de lleno a Yumichika justo en los bajos, haciendolo arrodillar de dolor.

-Oh! Lo siento muuucho!- exclamó... De forma muy ficticia y burlona - ... No te ví!

(Aun retorciéndose de dolor) - No... No lo sientes... No...lo sientes...- dijo cayendo inconciente al lado de la rubia

Orihime no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido pero si notó la presencia de el shinigami sustituto que se iba acercando

"Que querrá decirme Kurosaki-kun?" pensaba la joven pelinaranja

-¿Inoue?- le hablo el pelinaranja a la joven

\- Ehh?!- se exalto Orihime - si?

\- Vaya pensé que estarias con Ishida... Como siempre...- le comento Ichigo

-Ahh Ishida-kun! Él está con Ikkaku-san, apostaron acerca de algo extraño..mmm... De quién sabía más de anatomía, o algo asi...-dijo desvariando la joven pelinaranja a la vez que embozaba una sonrisa a Ichigo

-Ahh... Ya veo... Es que siempre estas con él...- agregó Kurosaki intentando sacarle algo de informacion a su compañera

-Asi? Eso es por que él siempre es muy atento conmigo y ese es un gran gesto de su parte... Eso es lo que mas me agrada de su carácter- le respondió Inoue obsequiándole otra sonrisa angelical

-*Mala idea rey!*- le dijo desde el fondo de su ser su hollow interior.

-'cállate' le gritó a su albino compañero - encerio? - fingiendo gesto se dirigio a ella.

-Si... Etto...Kurosaki-kun... Tu ... Tu estas ... Estas enojado conmigo?- le pregunto algo triste .

\- Yo?- confundido - Yo nunca me enojaria contigo Orihime...

La chica se roborizó instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios

-A... Asi?... Ja..jaja... Es que... Yo pensé que ... Tú... Bueno ya sabes- le dijo tartamudeando mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros al haberle hecho sonrojar de esa forma a la chica que mas queria.

-*Vaya que linda que se ve asi no crees? , te imaginas como estaria en tu cama... Mas sonrojada y totalmente desnuda, solo para nosostros mmm...*- le susurraba su hollow al pobre de Ichigo, que ahora estaba mas sonrojado que Orihime y empezaba a imaginar a su amada de esa forma, se maldijo por dentro y también a su hollow por pensar de esa manere de ella

-I... Ichigo-kun? (tomo confianza para llamarlo por su nombre) ... Estas bien?- pregunto la pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a él para tocar su frante- estas muy rojo y acalorado?!- exclamó la curandera

-*Por ti princesa!*-gritaba el hollow

-No... No es nada! - le respondio rapidamente, y quitándole su mano de su frente.

\- yo lo siento mucho!- se disculpo Orihime, pensando que lo que había hecho lo habia molestado.

\- No te preocupes Inoue!- le respondio Ichigo al observar la reaccion que habia causado en la joven- yo lo siento!

-No tienes por que!- le dijo correspodiéndole el gesto

-Inoue...etto...yo... Yo queria preguntarte algo...- dijo Ichigo rojo de la vergüenza

\- que sucede?- le preguntó asustada y preocupada Inoue

-bueno... No quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, pero ya no puedo ... Ya no puedo ocultarlo más... Lo siento mucho... Pero quisiera decirte que... Yo estoy muy enamorado de ti y ...y cada vez que te veo yo... Yo nose que!- se confezó el pelinaranja, dejando a la chica estupefacta

Orihime no daba crédito a lo que habia escuchado-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento mucho... Yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada pero...- pero fue interrumpido por la joven

-Yo... Yo tambien te... Te ... Amo Ichigo-kun!- le dijo lanzándose a los brazos del shinigami sustituto mientras que se aferraba a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo

Ese cuerpo tan frágil, de la mujer que tanto queria, se aferraba de su torso como una niña a su peluche favorito o algo asi, ella era tan tierna...

Y asi dio comienzo su relación como novios. En el lugar menos pensado y de la forma menos pensada, los pelinaranjas dieron inicio a esta nueva etapa de su vida...

...Pero en el momento menos indicado...

—≧≦—

Ya habian pasado los tres dichosos dias de despedida hacia los familiares y amigos para el grupo de jóvenes que se dirigia de forma permanente a la Sociedad de Almas.

En esos tres dias Ichigo no habia podido ver a su ahora novia Orihime, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada con Matsumoto, y él con su familia y su padre.

-Bien nos vemos... Padre...- dijo entrando al portal Uryuu, que por primera vez le habia llamado "padre" a Ryuuken.

-Adios chicos! Cuidense mucho, y no espero verlos allí hasta que sean viejitos, de acuerdo?-se despidio Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos, sin antes darle un abrazo a Tatsuki y después de llorar, una en el hombro de la otra, se despidieron.

Luego Ichigo que dijo un simple - Cuídense Ok?- entrando al portal.

Sado entro asi tambien con un corto - Adiós- e igualmente entrando al portal.

Al entrar la SS Orihime sintio varios reiatsus conocidos, y por lo visto Ichigo no se percato del asunto, bueno... todos los demás se dieron cuenta de aquellos reiatsus conocidos, todos excepto Ichigo.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo veremos a los capitanes restantes, contando con los que no son su review! Bye! Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Acá le traigo la continuación de esta pequeña y gran historia (creo que será algo larga...) ,Muuuchisisissimas gracias por los review! wow! creo que avance muy buen para ser mi primer fic ^-^"" sin mas que deci... espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Bleach NO es de mi propiedad, es de Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

-Bien! Ya llegamos - dijo Ichigo tomando una gran bocanada de aire- aquí inicia nuestra nueva vida, todos juntos- tomando a Orihime de los hombros.

-OE! no la toques!- gritó histérico Ishida.

-N... no te preocupes Ishida-kun... ehmm... kurosaki-kun es...es mi...mi...-la pobrecita no podía explicarle a su amigo acerca de su relación con Ichigo, no por que no quisiera, sino por que se moría de la vergüenza!

-Por que ella es mi novia ahora! algún problema?-le dijo de una a Ishida.

-Oh... ya veo...- dijo Ishida a Ichigo, mientras le dirigía una mirada melancolica a Orihime.

-Es cierto...gommen nee por no avisarles-se diculpó la ojigris.

-Bueno...creo que eligieron este tiempo para unir mas sus lazos, y espero no afecte en su desempeño- les dijo un shinigami, que al parecer se vestia con un kimono sobre su haory de capitán y un parche en el ojo y con un ligero olor a sake.

-CAPITAN KYORAKU! -exclamó Nanao - Cómo se atreve a andar ebrio por el seretei!

-Yo? Yo no estoy ebrio, solo estoy muy feliz de verlos-les dijo haciendo un abrazo grupal.

-bien, capitán ya le hemos traido a ...- pero Nanao fue interrumpida por su capitán comandante

-SI!, pero si es el gran grupo de los mejores aliados que tuvo la Sociedad de Almas!-continuó Kyoraku- el gran SadoYasutora, como siempre...tan grande...luego el quincy Ishida Uryuu, el mas calculador! hahaha...mmm...aqui tenemos a la mejor curandera de los mundos espirituales, y la más hermosa claaaaaroooo...oh si y a nuestro héroe...Kurosaki Ichigo... como están !? - concluyo el nuevo capitan comandante.

-Bueno... primero lo primero... por que nos mando a llamar antes de lo previsto?- cuestionó el quincy.

-Vaya, lo siento... pero los nesecitabamos de forma urgente, para llenar los espacios vacios de los capitanes, son los más confiables- les respondio Kyoraku.

-Ahhhh bueno...y cuándo nos asignaran las divisiones?- le pregunto Ichigo al pelimarrón.

-Bueno...primero, a ti y al quincy se les dara uno inmediatamente, y a los otros dos se les dara uno también, pero serán entrenados de forma exautiva.-les dijo el pelicafe.

-Oh! entonces nosotros también tendremos un escuadrón...wooow!-comentó Orihime.

-Si asi es y tendran un entrenador también!-dijo kyoraku embozando una mueca graciosa.

-Y quién sera nuestro entrenador Kyoraku-san?- le hablo el callado de Sado.

-Bueno... luego hay tiempo para eso!- le dijo- Bueno, primero demos un recorrido por los escuadrones mientras nos dirigimos a la primera división para darles sus respectivos escuadrones.

Así lo hicieron, fueron a dar un recorrido completo al Gotei 13. Vieron a varios conocidos en las calles del seretei, pero estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo, tanto que ya estaba empezando a anochecer

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

-Etto... Kyoraku-san...creo que ya se esta haciendo muy tarde.-le dijo preocupada Orihime.

-Oohhh...sipi...lo...hip...lo shiento muuushooo...Hip- le respondió el ebrio Cpitán Comandante de la Sociedad de Almas, el cual acababa de salir de una "reunión" con Rangiku y Kira.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Nanao - yo los llevaré a la sala de huéspedes, ya que el capitán esta muy borracho como para llevarlos a sus escuadrones - les dijo totalmente apenada la teniente.

El grupo de amigos comenzó a caminar hacia el primer escuadrón, pero antes de llegar a la puerta principal, una gran nube de veneno comenzó a cubrir el seretei desde el cielo, en ese momento Nanao le pidió a Orihime que cubriese a todo el seretei con su Santen Kesshun inmediatamente, y así lo hizo.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

\- Qué es esto Nanao-san?!- le preguntó la ya cansada Orihime.

-Es la advertencia de nuestro enemigo - respondió fría y cortante la teniente.

En ese momento Nanao lanzó un Bakudó extraño de numeró mayor a cien, éste purificó el aire envenenado que ya comenzaba a derretir el escudo de la pelinaranja.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

El residuo de aire envenenado fue a parar en el techo de la primera división, haciéndolo derretir instantáneamente, todos miraron horrorizados aquel suceso, pero ya estaban a salvo.

-Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente Nanao-san?- le preguntó Ishida, para asegurar lo acontecido.

-Ahh...Ahh...El capitán les explicará todo al amanecer... mientras tanto ustedes...ustedes descansen... -dijo totalmente agotada Nanao.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(_)

Nanao los llevó a sus dormitorios y se fue al de ella, ya que aquel Bakudó había requerido casi todo su reiatsu.

-Si esto sigue así... no podré aguantar mucho más...-SE dijo a sí misma la cansada teniente-Solo espero que esos chicos sepan bien a lo que se enfrentan esta vez...al igual que usted capitán Kyoraku... - terminó dormida Nanao.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(_)

-Qué problema tendrán ahora... - dijo Ichigo.

-No lo sé, pero creo que ésta vez es algo realmente serio...mira cómo dejo a Inoue el sólo aguantar esa nuve de veneno, - le respondió Ishida mirando a su inconsciente compañera.

-Lo mejor será preguntarle a Kyoraku directamente -concluyó el pelinaranja.

Todos asintieron considerando lo dicho por Ichigo.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(_)

A la mañana siguiente Kyoraku entró muy temprano a la habitación de los futuros capitanes.

-Chicos!Hora de despertar!- entró gritando y despertando a todos, incluso a Orihime, que la noche anterior estaba inconsciente - Ayer perdimos mucho tiempo dando vueltas así que hoy se les darán sus responsabilidades!- dijo sacando a todos de esa sala.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(_)

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos allí presentes.

-Disculpe Kyoraku -san, ayer pasó algo muy extraño será que nos lo puede explicar lo que sucedió - le preguntó Ishida, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Es por eso que los mandamos a llamar, la Sociedad de Almas se encuentra en crisis-dijo restándole importancos - Dentro de unos minutos escucharemos el informe completo de lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Pero esto es algo serio!...-dijo la pelinaranja algo asustada por el desinterés del capitán comandante.

-Ahora lo más importante es asignarlessu respectivo escuadrón y comenzar con su entrenamiento.

* * *

Bueno... creo que ya es hora de ir agregando algo de suspenso a la cosa... así que en el siguiente Cap. veremos a los nuevos capitanes y a la nueva gran amenaza. Bye Bye! Oh! si DEJEN SU REVIEW!

O(∩_∩)O


	4. Nuevos puestos,viejos conocidos

Oki Doki! Here is the fourth chapter! Nee mucho súper English! jajajaja... "excellentation" ... Ok dejo de perder el tiempo y les dejo leer el nuevo capi ...Enjoy!

Advertencia:Spolier

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo - sensei

* * *

Esa mañana estaba llena de preocupaciones por parte de todos, se podía sentir en el aire una gran presión y tensión. Y lo más preocupante era la mirada del capitán Kyoraku ,una mirada llena de frustración.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

-Bien ahora comenzaremos con lo serio. - dijo en tono serio. Kyoraku.

-Capitán, disculpe la demora! -gritó entrando de golpe Nanao.

-No te preocupes Nanao - chan... teniendo en cuenta tu condición actual, era normal - afirmó el Capitán presente.

-...Capitán... -Nanao se asustó de la conducta de su Capitán, él era el tipo de persona que no le importaba nada y lo tomaIse ba todo a broma, por qué ahora actuaba así?

-Las divisiones entraran al ser llamadas, sin excepciones.

La Primera división: Capitán Shunsui Kyoraku. Teniente Ise Nanao.

El Capitán hizo un gesto de reverencia, seguida de su teniente.

La segunda División: Sin Capitán, Teniente Bambietta Basterbine.

Se sorprendieron al oír el nombre de la belicosa Quincy, y mucho mas que fuera una teniente de la Sociedad de Almas.

Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo de forma fría y de la misma forma les brindó una reverencia.

Tercera división: Capitán Abarai Renji. Teniente Kuchiki Rukia.

-QUÉ?! - dijeron al unísono el grupo de amigos, no podían creer que su amigo era un capitán de la SS, y que Rukia era su Teniente ahora. Por qué no se los habían dicho?!. Pero antes de pelear, se dieron cuenta que ellos también tenían un semblante serio y preocupado.

Como saludo, sus compañeros sólo agacharon sus cabezas y se dirigieron a sus definidas ubicaciones.

Cuarta división: Sin Capitán. Teniente Yamada Hanataro

Y sin más entró el asustadizo chico, dando igual que todos una corta reverencia y se dirigió a su puesto calladamente.

Quinta división: Sin capitán Teniente: Tu Oderschwanck Nelliel.

-Ohayo!- entró gritando la peliverde, por lo visto ella llevaba la situación se muy buena manera.

-Nell? -le habló Ichigo, ya que no le veía sentido que ella esté tan feliz y los demás estén preocupados - Por qué. estas tan feliz?

-Oh! es que yo siempre he dicho que al mal tiempo hay que darle buena cara! - le respondió embozando una gran sonrisa como respuesta, y dirigiéndose a su puesto.

Sexta división: Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Teniente Sukurou Tsukishima.

Los mencionados entraron tranquilamente a la sala, y solo se limitaron a mirarlos, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Los cuatro amigos ya no se sorprendieron por las posiciones, ya que sería muy ridículo seguir preguntando y molestando, así que solo observaron calladamente a los que entraban por la puerta.

Séptima división: Sin Capitán. Teniente Shian Sung-Sun.

La ex fracción entro calladamente como era de costumbre, hizo una breve reverencia y se dirigió a su respectivo puesto.

Octava división: Capitán Shinji Hirako. Teniente Ashido Kanou.

Entraron al igual que todos, y se fueron directamente a sus respectivas posiciones.

Novena división: Capitán Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Teniente Momo Hinamori.

Bueno ahora sí. se llevaron una muy grande sorpresa, especialmente Ichigo que le tenia rabia a aquel ex Espada, actual Capitán de la Sociedad de otro lado Grimmjow solo se rió de aquella conducta y se encaminó con su Teniente a sus puestos.

Décima división: Capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya. Teniente: Matsumoto Rangiku .

Décimo primera división: Capitán: Zaraki Kempachi Teniente: Kusagishi Yachiru.

Décima segunda división: Capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri Teniente: Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Décimo tercera división: Capitán Joushiro Ukitake. Teniente: Jugram Haschwalth.

-Y eh aquí el nuevo Gotei 13, todos podemos ser parte del mismo, sin importar nuestras diferencias ,Quincy, Arrancar, Shinigami, o Fullbring, no interesa si todos tenemos como fin el proteger nuestra "especie", usaremos el compañerismo para sobrevivir.

-HAI! -se escuchó en toda la sala, esa afirmación por parte de todos y cada uno de los participantes del Gotei 13, todos los que confiaban ciegamente en ellos mismos, y en sus actuales compañeros.

-Y ahora continuaremos con la ceremonia de aceptación a los nuevos capitanes de la SS - se dirigió a ellos Kyoraku - den un paso adelante por favor.

Estos obedecieron, con una seriedad expresada en cada facción de sus caras, claro que con preocupación presente de igual forma, estarán listos?, esto será lo que se quiere averiguar.

-Kurosaki Ichigo - el mencionado dio un paso mas al frente -estas siendo nombrado como Capitán de la segunda división.

Ichigo agradeció su posición y se dirigió delante de la Quincy, Bambietta, ella sólo se burló entre dientes, en ese momento Kyoraku se le acercó y colocó el haory de Capitán, con el kanji del número 2.

-El siguiente, Yasutora Sado, el nuevo Capitán de la cuarta división, ve a tu puesto - le dijo luego de colocarle el haory del escuadrón 4.Éste se dirigió delante de Hanataro silenciosamente..

-Ahora, Ishida Uryuu, eres el siguiente Capitán de la quinta división - al mencionado no se le colocó un haory, sino una capa Quincy con el numero 5 en la parte posterior.

-Y la última pero no menos importante Inoue Orihime, la futura capitana de la Séptima división - ella se acercó

-Y la última pero no menos importante Inoue Orihime, la futura capitana de la Séptima división - ella se acercó con la cara seria hacia el Capitán comandante, y recibió con orgullo el haory de Capitán con el número 7, en japonés claro, y se dirigió hacia la arrancar de larga cabellera.

Ella se sentía tan feliz de ser reconocida como alguien importante, pero a la vez triste, ya que ella y Chad tendrían que entrenar arduamente para hacer valer su puesto.

-Y como siguiente acto les designaré un entrenador, para controlar su progreso, - diciendo ésto el Capitán Comandante comenzó a caminar por en medio de las filas de capitanes y se detuvo frente a uno de los capitanes, frente a uno d complexión alta y de una muy notoria musculatura, que llevaba un chaleco largo hasta la altura del muslo, que estaba abierto, con el kanji 9 en la espalda y tenía el cabello desalborotado y despeinado. - tú Grimmjow - kun, tú te encargarás de Orihime y de Sado.

Grimmjow sólo hizo un gesto de desgana, pero aceptó calladamente.

-Ahora comenzaremos explicando la situación a los por favor Nanao - le dio. la palabra a su teniente.

-Claro Capitán, para empezar les explicaré toda la historia. Todos en los mundos espirituales y reales tenemos dioses, y los conocemos como lo hicieron los humanos denominados "griegos", ellos lograron tener el respeto hacia ellos, y los satisfacieron lo suficiente con sus antiguos sacrificios y ofrendas, pero un dios no le bastaron los sacrificios, y... -Nanao fue interrumpida por...

-...Ese dios se esta desquitando con todos nosotros y piensa aniquilarnos y tomar todas las almas humanas como sacrificios autocomplacientes. -dijo el ya aburrido Grimmjow, puntualizando lo más importante.

-Pero por qué lo hace sólo con ustedes, con los mundos espirituales? - preguntó Orihime.

-Porque nosotros les debemos asegurar un equilibrio entre almas,y tenemos como obligación proteger a los humanos - le respondió Grimmjow explicando en una oración la función de la SS.

-Y creo, si no me equivoco, que ese dios es... mmm...Erebo ,el dios de la oscuridad y tinebla. -les comentó la pelinaranja.

-Así es Orihime -chan, ya que era el dios con mas territorio y menos ofrendas se le ofrecían, ya debes conocer la historia.-le dijo Kyoraku, atento a lo dicho por la joven.

-Acaso es cierta la historia? regresó por sus sacrificios? -les cuestionó el Quincy de anteojos.

-Sí, y ahora puede usar todo tipo de oscuridad, desde miasma, o mejor conocido como veneno aéreo, las sombras, la mismas oscuras intenciones, ahora es mucho mas peligroso que hace años - concluyó Hirako.

-Y es por eso que los queremos bien entrenados y bien preparados para lo que ahora viene, ésta vez se juega el destino de todos los mundos, ya sean espirituales o reales, la última gran batalla que se viene, ésta vez preparamos todo, esa es otra razón porque los mandamos llamar, no quiero ningún puesto faltante. -les dijo seriamente a todos.

-Ya podemos irnos? - dijo bostezando Yachiru.

-Soló esto, quiero que el entrenamiento empiece desde hoy, los demás los quiero preparados para cualquier situación, ahora vayan a sus respectivos escuadrones -termino el Capitán Comandante.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

Orihime caminaba preocupada por lo qeu les habían informado en la reunión anterior,si eso era cierto significaba que ésta vez si estaban enfrentando algo fuera de sus límites , y sin darse cuenta se olvidó donde estaba y se fué desviando del camino, pero para su suerte allí estaba su Teniente, la cual la llamó con voz fuerte.

-Inoue-san!- le gritó acercándose Sung-Sun.

-Eh!? -exclamó despertando de su sueño en vida - Etto... quién? - se volteó y vió a su nueva Teniente, que la llamaba. - Oh! Sung-Sun -san! ya voy! - y comenzó a correr para ir al encuentro con su teniente.

Cuando ella ya estaba cerca de su Teniente, algo la agarró de la cintura y la levantó en el aire, cargándola como Ichigo lo hizo hace ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

Quien. será? ...bueno creo que es demasiado pronto...pero igual! disculpen si demoré demasiado. Perdonar! espero estar actualizado pronto, ya que tengo el quinto Cap casi listo... o en inglés Orden almost ready! no olvden dejar su review... claro si quieren que mejore en algo o que aumente algo...Bye Bye y nos leemos!


	5. Solo un pequño entrenamiento

Hola a todos! Cómo están?! , seguramente algo confundidos o talvez no entiendan por qué puse a Chad en la 4 división y a Orihime en la 7, bueno no lo hice al azar, todo tiene un motivo jejeje en éste Cap les explicaré por qué... o al menos un poco.

Advertencia:Spolier

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo - sensei

* * *

Cuando ella ya estaba cerca de su Teniente, algo la agarró de la cintura y la levantó en el aire, cargándola como Ichigo lo hizo hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Ahh!... Pero que?!... - la pobre chica no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escuchó esa voz tan conocida y varonil que caracterizaba a aquella persona.

-Princesa! Cómo andas? Ja! sin cuidado como siempre! - era Grimmjow que la levantó hasta posarl a en su hombro izquierdo - Dónde cree que ibas eh? tú tienes que entrenar, y por lo visto, desde ahor - le sonrió picaramente a la joven de cabello naranja.

-Etto... pero yo...eh...- Orihime sólo tartamudeaba pocas palabras, ya que estaba muy avergonzada por estar en esa pose con Grimmjow.

-Ya déjala Grimmjow, ella tiene que ir a conocer su escuadrón de trabajo, y estas interrumpiendo -se interpuso Sung-Sun, para llevarse a su capitana de allí.

-Y tú interrumpes con mi entrenamiento - y sin más se llevó a la nueva capitana a cuestas por todo el lugar, mientras iba en busca de Sado.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^

Grimmjow sólo se enfocó en encontrar a Sado, y por lo visto tendría que ir hacia la 4ta división para encontrarlo. Y como era de esperar no bajó a Orihime de su hombro, sin importar cuanto ella le decía que la baje, allí el se dio cuenta de la fuerza física de la joven, y a él no le hicieron ningún daño esos golpecitos.

-Grimmjow... -lo llamó la ya cansada pelinaranja.

-Hmph? - le respondió el alto arrancar.

-Cómo... Cómo lograron ésta armonía entre ustedes...? - le preguntó mientras observaba a las distintas especies. convivir entre sí, totalmente en paz.

-No lo sé... Nosotros sólo accedimos a dejar de pelear, luchar,pero para sobrevivir, y ahora todos somos hermanos y familia - le contestó el peliazul.

-Y no tienen problemas?... me refiero a socialmente - le seguía preguntando Orihime.

-No, es por eso que no hay sólo shinigamis de puestos altos, los capitanes llegamos a ser arrancars, Quincy y Fullbrigers; todos somos parte del Gotei 13, y ahora se expandió el territorio de la Sociedad de Almas hasta las antiguas afueras del Rukongai, y tampoco hay problemas de espacio, por si te interesa...- concluyó Grimmjow.

-Oh... ya veo...- dijo craneando la informacion dada por el Capitán de la 9.

-Algo más? - le pregunto Grimmjow para que ya no preguntara cosas obvias.

-Si, sólo una cosa... me...me podrías bajar? - le dijo intentando zafarse del agarre del musculoso Arrancar.

-Ja! solo si puedes escapar de mi...trato?- la bajó al suelo extendiendo su mano hacia la de ella como un trato de niños.

-mmm...Ok! .Pero almenos darás tiempo para correr!- le encaró, mientras aparentaba con mas fuerza su agarre.

-TRATO!- le respondió soltando su mano, luego de apretujar con mucha mas fuerza la delicada mano de Orihime.

En el instante Orihime se dio a la fuga, como una niña pequeña que corre hacia algún parque que regala helados...o algo así...Grimmjow solo se limito a emitir una sonora carcajada y gritó con voz potente :

-QUE COMIENCE LA CACERÍA!-y comenzó a dar largas zancadas tras la pelinaranja.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

En la segunda división solo se escuchaban gritos de frustración por parte de una peli-violeácea.

-Que no sabes hacer nada?! - le espetó Bambietta a su nuevo Capitán.

-Callate! yo no soy bueno haciendo estas cosas, además todos ,por lo leído en los reportes son buenos, no hay de necesidad de hacer algo más... o si... ?- le respondió Ichigo a su Teniente.

\- Ha! - se burló Bambietta - tú sólo eres bueno para quejarte. Ya Cállate y haz tu trabajo! - terminando esto la Teniente salió de la sala de su Capitán, dejándolo con una gran cantidad de reportes que faltaba revisar.

Ichigo se dejó caer en su silla, entre los cientos de reportes pendientes, pero antes de comenzar a revisarlos, escucho un chillido muy peculiar.

En cuanto se asomó , observó a su bella novia, la cual corría como si la fuesen a asesinar; y luego de mirar como pasaba por su división, miró al causante de su huida.Ése era Grimmjow, que por lo visto ya se había molestado de caminar hacia Orihime, en ese momento Grimmjow usó Sonido y la levantó en el aire, y la poso sobre su hombro, de forma brusca, Ichigo sintió que le hervía la sangre el ver aquella escena, así que no perdió mas tiempo y uso Shumpo y se colocó al frente del peliazul, bloqueando el paso.

-Que te sucede?! - le dijo casi gritado Ichigo al Ex Espada.

-A mi? - le preguntó - que te sucede a ti? estas celoso? - molestó.

-Dejala ir! - le indicó Ichigo - Si no lo haces te daré una paliza que NUNCA olvidarás! - dijo el enojadísimo pelinaranja.

-Uy! mira comí tiemblo de miedo ! ...Sabes ahora no tengo tiempo para luchar con... vos...así que no me interrumpas Kurosaki! yo me llevaré a... Etto...Origumi! y... no te metas en mi entrenamiento... - lo encaró Grimmjow.

-...Etto... Grimmjow, me llamo Orihime...-le corrigió la chica que aun estaba en los brazos del peliazul.

-Si, como sea... adiós! - Le terminó de decir muy usó un mucho mas rápido Sonido, uno que Ichigo nunca antes había visto.

-Ése Grimmjow... YA VERÁ! - pero antes que Ichigo fuese tras Grimmjow, alguien lo sujetó de su uniforme y lo haló hacia atrás.

-Y tú! a dónde crees que vas!? - Bambietta había visto todo lo ocurrido afuera y pensó que su Capitán perseguiría al Capitán de la novena división, y estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero quién!... - se quejó Ichigo a la vez que se volteaba para ver quien le había halado hacia atrás.

-Soy yo! -dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa macabra que le erizó todos los sentidos de Ichigo - Tú. pensabas que podrías escapar de tu trabajo? Eh! - le gritó Bambietta.

-Es que... Etto...yo no quería escapar... sólo... - Pero él no pudo terminar de quejarse ya que su Teniente lo metió a la fuerza a su oficina.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^(^O^)(^O^)

En la cuarta división se veía a Hanataro muy ocupado mostrando todas las intalaciones de su escuadrón. Mientras Sado observaba y escuchaba todo lo que su ahora Teniente le decía.

-Y esta es su habitación, y unos pasillos mas allá esta su oficina.- le indicó Hanataro a su nuevo Capitán.

-Gracias Yamada - le agradeció Sado.

-Eh... Etto...ca...Capitán...-lo llamó el pelinegro.

-Hmph?-le respondió Chad.

-Capitán usteded...esta...está molesto?- le preguntó.

Pero antes que el moreno vocalizara alguna palabra, se escucharon gritos afuera del escuadrón, así que los dos fueron a ver lo que ocurría.

Al salir se encontraron con un peliazul gritando el nombre completo del Capitán del cuarto escuadrón, y llevaba a una pelinaranja que no paraba de moverse y quejarse en sus hombros.

-Ehm...Inoue? -dijo sorprendido el alto de Chad.

-Oh! Ohayo Sado-kun! - le dijo desde arriba Orihime - Grimmjow dice que tenemos que entrenar desde ya, porque el Capitán Comandante le dijo que era urgente.

-Pero creo que tengo trabajo en mi escuadrón... - les respondió mirando a su Teniente.

\- Etto.. No hay problema alguno! yo me haré cargo mientras usted está ausente - le respondió Hanataro, ya que sabia que Grimmjow tenía ese importante trabajo, especialmente por los desconcertantes puestos.

-Bueno, gracias, trataré estar aquí lo mas pronto posible - y sin mas se dispusieron a encaminarse al lugar de entrenamiento.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

Llegaron a un lugar muy parecido a una sala exterior, demasiado grande como para un entrenamiento común, ese lugar era muy parecido a un acuario desde adentro, como en el que Ichigo y Jackie. lucharon.

-Ya llegamos - les dijo, a a vez que bajaba a Orihime de sus brazos.

-Y qué es lo que empezaremos a hacer? - preguntó dudosa la pelinaranja.

-Qué más vamos a hacer? Vamos a entrenar tonta! -Grimmjow le respondió un tono molesto y obvio.

-Pero...Cómo?- seguía sin entender Orihime, era una de las escasas veces que entrenaba con un entrenador... rudo... así que no sabía como comenzar.

-Ahh...primero ...Ehh... ustedes...- pensaba el peliazul mientras se tocaba la frente ,intentando cranear algún tipo de entrenamiento, pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor que... - Luchemos... ustedes contra mi! si ganan se regresan, si no... se quedarán hasta vencer.

-Pero... nosotros no...

-NO me importa! empecemos! - Grimmjow ya no podía esperar, tenia ansias de ver que tan fuerte serian las armas potenciales de la Sociedad de Almas.

Inoue y Sado comenzaron a invocar sus poderes, y entre los dos pensaban en una manera de acorralar al Arrancar. Comenzaron a correr hacia él, pero Grimmjow sólo se rió de lado, el primero en atacar fue Chad,usó "El Directo" pero Grimmjow lo detuvo con su mano derecha facilmente, y lo disolvió instantáneamente,y sin ninguna pisca de paciencia le disparó un cero directamente. Pero antes de que le dé de lleno a Sado, un escudo dorado cubrió a su amigo, Grimmjow de asombró seque ella reaccionase tan rápido,y cuando él la encontró con su mirada, recibió una cortada en su hombro izquierdo, perdiendo la movilida de este miembro, y se dio cuenta que ése no era el Sannten Kesshun, sino que éste era el Shitten Kosshun, pero Grimmjow usó Sonido antes que Chad le llegara a dar un golpe con "Brazo Izquierdo Del Diablo "cual el peliazul sujetó con su mano derecha, pero eso le provocó una cortada en la palma de la mano, en el momento en el que sintió el poder de la pelinaranja incrementarse la localizó sin necesidad de prestar atención al combate con el morenoy aprovechó para aparecer justo detrás de Orihime. Cuando ella se volteó para intentar encontrarlo, o atacarlo; Grimmjow le dio un golpe parecido al que le dio a Loly en las Noches, ella salió volando por el aire, mientras tosía sangre, y al caer al suelo se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente roto.

-Ups! lo siento princesa, pero ojo por ojo, y diente por diente - le dijo Grimmjow mientras la veía ponerse de pie.

-...ah...ah...yo...yo no usaré mi escudo...no...no te detengas... - le respondió Orihime mientras que se levantaba,y sentía su brazo roto.

-Inoue! - le llamó Sado mientras corría hacia ella -estas bien?!

-Si...estoy...estoy bien...-le respondió la débil (por las heridas) pelinaranja.

-Maldito! ya verás! - dijo Chad lleno de rabia al ver a su amiga de esa manera - pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Inoue! - dicho ésto usó, sorprendentemente, Briger Light. y se encaminó hacia el peliazul con su "Brazo Izquierdo Del Diablo" y le dio en su abdomen con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero Grimmjow solo lo observó, y el ataque no tuvo ningún efecto en el peliazul.

Grimmjow aprovechó el asombro del moreno y le propinó un codazo a la altura de su clavícula ,dejándolo inconsciente al se asustó y fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia los dos hombres , inmediatamente invocó a sus poderes y posó su domo sobre Sado.

-Tú... me las pagarás! - Ella estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse mas claros, y empezaba a jadear cada vez mas fuerte.

-Es gira de parar - le dijo Grimmjow de forma serena, mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Chad del suelo.

-Que?!, ya no quieres pelear?... -le encaró mientras se ponía delante de él.

-Ya fue suficiente, mirate como estás, y además ya estoy cansado... así que nos vamos - le dijo a los ojos, que ya volvían a la normalidad, además se dio diente que de su nariz comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre obscura, así que era mejor detenerse ahí o tendrían problemas.

-Pero ...! - ella empezaba a alterarse.

-O quieres quedarte conmigo? - Grimmjow se acerco mucho al rostro de Orihime - podríamos seguir entrenando de otra forma... - ésto lo dijo sujetando su mentón y acercándose aun más.

En ése momento ella recobró su carácter y se puso de un color rojo vivo, y le respondió sumamente nerviosa - No! eh... mi escuadrón... Etto... Sung-Sun... ya sabes... jejeje... - mientras movía sus manos delante su rostro.

-Entonces... Vámonos! - le ordenó acelerando el paso.

-Etto... Hai! - le siguió la pelinaranja .

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

En el séptimo escuadrón todo era tranquilidad, ya que la teniente siempre tenía todo en orden,y siempre bien hoy que llegaba su nuevo Capitán, que Grimmjow secuestró.

La teniente se encontraba tranquila tomando una taza de té con su compañera de tercer puesto,Meninas McAllon, una joven alta, de cabello color rosa, y con un cuerpo envidiable, de grande busto y con una cara de ternura infantil, ella era muy parecida a Inoue Orihime.

-Sólo espero que Grimmjow pueda despertar los instintos de Inoue-san - le comentó Sung-Sun a la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes!, Si yo pude hacerlo hace dos años, el obviamente lo hará -la animó McAllon a su teniente.

-Si...puede que tengas razón... - dijo aun preocupada la Teniente de la segunda división, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-A mi me preocupa el otro humano...Etto...como se llamaba? - dijo Meninas mientras se masaran las sienes, intentando recordar el nombre de aquel hombre alto y moreno.

-Yasutora Sado? -Le sacó de la duda a su tercer puesto.

-SI! Él! Será que Grimmjow-kun lo logrará? Él no es muy preciso en cuestión de reiatsu, y el muchacho necesita mejorar en eso...-le comentó a la peliverde.

-Bueno...eso no lo sabremos hasta que nos volvamos a enfrentar al enemigo - le respondió serena Sung-Sun.

-Tienes razón! -Concluyó sonriente la tercera al mando.

* * *

Wow! este lo hice un poco más largo que los demás, principalmente porque tenia que explicar muchas cosas que se me escaparon... jejeje...Aquí hay una breve insinuación al porque de los escuadrones...aunque no diga casi nada...Pero en el próximo capi creo que se irá desarrollando más esta duda...y si mas que decir …Oh si! Casi lo olvidaba que tal les pareció el mini entrenamiento de Grimmjow, creo que está algo corto,pero espero que se entienda lo que quise expresar ^•^ Nos leemos en el próximo Capi! …espero que no tarde...espero y ahora si me despido diciendo: Dejen su opinión de esta "escritora" novata para ir mejorando o aumentando algo... Dejen su reviews! ＠(￣-￣)＠ reviews...


	6. Una fría noche

Kms! Mi gente hermosa bella! ya sé... Perdonar me por haber tardado taaaaaanto, pero éste capi valdrá la pena ( todo este mes he estado pensando en como desarrollar esta parte de la historia :p )ahora si se empezará. a ver el grimmhime y todo lo relacionado con nuestra hermosa Hime! :3 .

Advertencias: Spolier y lenguaje fuerte.

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo

* * *

Se dirigían a la cuarta división la capitana del séptimo escuadrón, el capitán de la novena y el mismo capitán de la cuarta división, que estaba inconsciente en los brazos del peliazul, Grimmjow, y antes de llegar a las puertas principales Grimmjow le pidió un favor a Orihime, uno muy parecido al que le pidió en su prisión de las noches.

-Ehh...etto... Orihime..-la llamó el peliazul.

-Dime? - le respondió la pelinaranja .

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije es vez en Hueco Mundo?... - le preguntó Grimmjow.

-...Etto... me dijiste muchas cosas allá Grimmjow... no las puedo recordar todas...jejeje... - dijo Orihime. mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-...Que... te cures la cara...no me gusta verte así...-se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que acababa de decir, y se apresuró a corregir lo antes dicho -... me refiero a las mujeres... no me gusta verlas así...en ese estado...- corrigió el peliazul totalmente sonrojado por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-Enserio? ...de acuerdo me curaré en un momento, si eso te hace feliz lo haré! - le dijo la joven pelinaranja, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que dejo al capitán de la novena división totalmente petrificado y sonrojado.

-...Ehmm... hazlo rápido!... -le indico volteando su vista a otro lugar.

-...Hai!... - afirmó Orihime, algo confundida por el cambiante ánimo de su actual "entrenador " .

_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_

En la primera división se podía presenciar a dos individuos discutiendo acerca de los nuevos capitanes y sus respectivas posiciones. Una mujer que iba en contra de lo que su capitán le decía, y el otro esperaba tranquilo el momento para hablar. Nanao se llenaba de mas rabia al ver que su capitán no decía nada, como si no estuviese escuchando y peor aun cuando este bostezaba.

-Me Esta escuchando CAPITÁN! - gritó la ya alterada Nanao.

-Haber Nanao, está muy claro! - le dijo su capitán mientras bostezaba. - Mira, Sado -kun. es como un hollow , que necesita de partículas espirituales para incrementar su poder, si lo entrenamos adecuadamente a controlar sus habilidades espirituales sería muy útil en esta siguiente batalla. Es por eso que lo puse en la Cuarta división, tiene que aprender l artes kido, y apuesto mi cabeza que te ganará cuando las domine. - molestó el pelicafe a su teniente.

-Y la otra humana? ella es la mas débil de todos... sin ofender...- le preguntó la pelinegra a su capitán.

\- Pero que dices!? ella es una de las mas poderosas! acaso no oiste que la pelea con su contrincante, fue una de las mas épicas?! - se escandalizó Kyoraku.

-...No...- dijo la apenada joven.

\- Ella es una de las mujeres mas extraña que conozco, es una mujer muy fuerte, pero su caracter no le permite avanzar mas en sus habilidades o poderes. Por ejemplo durante la batalla contra Meninas ella explotó de rabia e ira y derrotó a su enemigo de una forma muy inusual y con unos poderes muy extraños, y por eso quiero que Grimmjow la entrene, que a ella se le pegue un poco de ése carácter fuerte, para no tener problemas al mostrar sus poderes... ya que los necesitaremos para esta guerra...-dijo el ya serio capitán comandante.

\- Solo espero que no se le pegue mucho su... uhmm... " personalidad " . Ya que ella es lo que necesitamos como...alguien pura, con el corazón y cuerpo puro. - le comentó algo preocupada la teniente.

\- Oh si! olvide comentarte los últimos chismes, siquiera Rangiku. lo sabe! Kurosaki Ichigo está saliendo con Orihime -chan! que tal esa?! - gritó entusiasmado Kyoraku.

-Estamos perdidos...- suspiró Nanao mientras una gotita. resbalaba por su nuca.

_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_

Llegaron a la cuarta división un peliazul con un cuerpo estructural y de ojos celeste eléctrico, a su lado una muchacha de larga cabellera naranja y de ojos grises, ella una joven de envidiable figura, de grande busto y delgada cintura; y un moreno alto de ojos cafés obscuros, éste iba inconsciente en los brazos del alto peliazul. Al llegar vieron a un muy agitado pelinegro, ése era su teniente , que ni sabía que hacer para despertar a su capitán, pero antes que el teniente de la cuarta empezara a gastar su kido, la pelinaranja le dijo:

\- Ni te preocupes, ya lo cure totalmente, Sado-kun solo está inconsciente, tiene que descansar - le dijo brindándole a Hanataro una hermosa sonrisa, la cual provocó un sonrojo por parte del pelinegro.

-Ella tiene razón! - se metió Grimmjow, aquella escena lo había molestado de sobremanera - Así que llévate a éste, que ya me está pesando - y el peliazul le quiso entregar a aquel moreno que yacía en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, pero... etto... lo podrías llevar tú... es que yo no soy del todo fuerte... - dijo apenado Hanataro.

-Bien! pero tú vienes conmigo! - dijo halando a Hanataro, para que no se quedara a solas con Orihime... un momento... el estaba... celoso?... nah! solo se...preocupaba...Qué? se preocupaba por alguien? Por Orihime Inoue!... debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

\- ...Ehh...Hai! - se asustó el teniente, ya que había sido empujado de golpe contra la puerta de su división, de golpe? con un golpe! y lo peor era que el capitán estaba de mal humor " será mejor que no lo haga enfada " pensó Hanataro - Buenas Noches Inoue-San! - se despidió Hanataro de la pelinaranja, pero luego recibió una patada en la espalda, que lo hizo entrar de una sola vez en su escuadrón.

-Rápido que me congelo! -le gritó Grimmjow al teniente, a la vez que lo metía de una patada a su división - Hmpt! ...Ya vuelvo - ésta vez se dirigió a Orihime, la cual solo asintió.

_...15 minutos después... _

-Ahh...Grimmjow está. tardando mucho.. .Brrff! y ya está haciendo mucho frío... - levantó su mirada al cielo y pudo ver que éste estaba muy oscuro, muy nublado y corría un viento helado - Bravo! lo que me faltaba... lloverá... - dijo descontenta la pelinaranja. Se le ocurrió una idea, adelantar lo inevitable, y además jugaría un poco - Tsubaki-kun! - llamó Orihime.

-* Que sucede!, maldita pendeja! hace mucho frío y no hay nadie para pelear! *- dijo molesto una pequeña hada hombre que apareció cerca a Orihime.

-Hi Tsubaki -kun! me harías el favor de perforar ésta nube? - dijo la sonriente pelinaranja, mientras apuntaba a la nube mas oscura que estaba precisamente encima de ella.

-* Pero!... - quiso quejarse Tsubaki, pero al mirar a su dueña, no tuvo mas opción. - esa? -dijo apuntando la nube que ella había señalado anteriormente.

-Si! - dijo sonriente Orihime.

El pequeño hada atravesó la nube que le habían indicado, pero luego de haberla atravesado ni cayó ningun gota de agua. Orihime miraba el cielo, impaciente por ver la lluvia, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando cayó un copo de nieve en su respingada nariz, saltó de felicidad y empezó a correr hacia los primeros copos que caían.

Grimmjow ya iba saliendo de la cuarta división, y se extraño de ver las ventanas empañadas, Así que se asomó por una para ver lo que ocurría afuera. La vió a ella , a esa mujer extraña de cabello naranja; ella sacaba su lengua para atrapar los pequeños fragmentos de nieve que caían del cielo. Ésa imagen le provocó algo extraño en su interior, como si tuviese un cosquilleo en el estómago y un extraño sentimiento de querer tenerla solo para él...

-Que estoy pensando...- se dijo a si mismo el peliazul - ...o será que yo...nah!.

Salió rápidamente de allí y se dirigió a la pelinaranja,la cual seguía cogiendo los copos de nieve con su pequeña lengua.

\- Hey! - la llmó Grimmjow.

\- Ah! - se asustó la pelinaranja - Grimmjow! me asustaste! - le reclamó al capitán de la novena.

-Ja! asustarte es muy fácil, deberías controlar un poquito eso porque conmigo siempre estarás al límite. - presumió Grimmjow.

\- Si claro! Jajajaja! - se rió Orihime.

\- Bueno... ya estuvo suficiente... vamonos? - preguntó dándole su codo para que la pelinaranja se sujetara de él.

Y Así se fueron en dirección del escuadrón de la chica, hablaban de cosas triviales y hacían alguna que otra burla hacia alguna persona, en realidad ese era Grimmjow, mientras Orihime sólo se limitaba a reír o a ponerse colorada por algún chiste picante, Así charlando pasaron por las puertas del 5to escuadrón.

_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_

En las enormes ventanas de la quinta división, se encontraba un hombre pálido y de cabello oscuro. Ése era Uryuu Ishida, al cual ya se le estaban pegando los hábitos de su padre, el fumar, porque ahora mismo él estaba allí... fumando en una noche en la cual ya se podía ver los copos de nieve cayendo.

-Ishida-kun!

-Ah! - el quincy se había asustado de sobremanera, y pegó un pequeño grito al escuchar esa voz proveniente de a nada .

\- Gommen Nee Taicho! - se disculpó una peliverde de gran estatura y de ojos infantiles.

\- No te preocupes Nelliel! - le respondió con una sonrisa - que raro que no te oí entrar, como lo hiciste? - preguntó asombrado a su teniente.

\- Yo? jeje... etto...nose -dijo sin interés - ...etto... Taicho... he oído que " fumar" es muy malo...creo que sería bueno dejar ese "cigarro " , antes que termine como Ukitake-taicho - dijo a la vez que le sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca del Quincy.

\- Ja... puede que tengas razón... - dijo Ishida mientras apreciaba la nevada nocturna.

\- Ishida-kun! esos no son tus nakamas? - preguntó Nell, apuntando a dos individuos.

-...Creo que... son Inoue-San y... Grimmjow?! - el quincy se sorprendió al ver a los dos caminando y charlando animadamente.

\- Debería ir a saludar Taicho - le aconsejó Nell a su capitán.

-No lo creo, ya es muy tarde y ellos deben estar cansados... mejor los dejamos ir esta vez - dijo serio rom quincy.

\- Bueno... - respondió confundida la peliverde.

_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_

Esa noche hacía mucho frío, y nadie sabía que esa noche iba a nevar. Y ella estaba muy desabrigada, solo una soler y un buzo, pero sólo porque en la tarde el clima estaba bien, y su haori se lo había dejado con Sung-Sun, porque cuando Grimmjow la llevó a la fuerza a entrenar, se le había caído, ya que ella lo tenia doblado en su antebrazo, así que estaba desabrigada y sería cuestión de tiempo para que se le pegara un resfriado.

\- Achhuuu! - estornudó Orihime.

-Alguien se esta resfriando! -Molestó Grimmjow.

-Es que... Sniff... no vine muy a brigada jeje... Sniff.. -moqueaba la pelinaranja.

-Ya sé! - dijo alzando un dedo al cielo el peliazul - toma - se quitó su haori y se lo entregó a Orihime que ya temblaba de frío.

-Pero...-la joven estaba confundida, le podía entregar su haori de capitán Así nomas?.

-Qué? No lo quieres ? - amenazó con quitarle el chaleco que le había prestado.

-No!... es decir si... etto si lo quiero, pero no me lo quites -respondió la ojigris.

-Bueno, en ese caso no te quejes! -Le reprochó el arrancar.

-Hai! -Le respondió haciendo ademán de militar - gracias Grimmjow -kun! -Dijo regalando una hermosa sonrisa.

-No me pongas el "kun"-dijo imitando la voz de Orihime - me irrita, creo que Ulquiorra te lo dijo hace tiempo... no nos compares con los humanos, pero para mi está bien si me llamas: Grimmjow, Jeagerjaques -sama, Jeagerjaques-lord , amo Jeagerjaques o algo por el estilo -dijo en tono altanero.

-Y tú llámame como quieras, menos... "mujer"-dijo imitando la gruesa voz de Grimmjow, lo cual provocó risas en el de cabellos celestes - ni me gusta que me digan así - dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, bien... Jajajaja... ah...está bien si te llamo Orihime, es que odio las formalidades, te parece? - le preguntó Grimmjow mientras se frotaba los desnudos brazos.

-Si! No hay ningún problema, y yo te llamaré Grimmjow, sin formalidades! - se rió la joven.

-Si...-Grimmjow no podía creer que seguía nevando y cada vez mas fuerte, y cada brisa era una tormenta helada.

Orihime notó que al arrancar le hacía tanto o mas frío que a ella, porque éste solo llevaba el se aferró del brazo de su acompañante y le dio calor por su parte.

-QUE HACES?! -Grimmjow se sorprendió por lo que la pelinaranja estaba haciendo.

-Calláte!... estás helado...no debiste darme tu haori si tu tenias mas frío que yo... -le reclamó Orihime a Grimmjow.

-...Calláte... -dijo volteando la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ni verla a la cara.

-Sólo deja que te de un poco de calor... -dijo Orihime totalmente sonrojada, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte el brazo de Grimmjow.

-...Hmpt...

Llegaron a la séptima división casi abrazados (WTF! ) al llegar Grimmjow estaba un poco sonrojado, pero no sabía si era por la joven que se aferraba a su brazo, o por el frío que estaba haciendo. Sung-Sun los esperaba en la puerta con una vela en mano, parece que acababa de salir de la cama, llevaba puesto una bata sobre su camisón oscuro, los recibió y Regañó rápidamente, ya que hacía mucho frío.

-Bravo Grimmjow, llegas tarde y con mi capitana congelada - Regañó Sung-Sun.

-Si si...algo mas? - dijo enojado Grimmjow.

-...Te puedes largar? Tengo que llevar a mi capitana a su habitación - dijo altanera la teniente.

-EN ese caso... me voy, adiós! -Se despidió el ojiceleste mientras se adentraba a la nevada.

-Espera! - gritó Orihime deteniendo a Grimmjow.

-Hmm?-se volteo Grimmjow.

-Pasa, hace mucho frío -le indicó Orihime -allí adentro te daré tu haori y un abrigo para que te cubras -dijo mientras lo metía en su división.

Una vez adentro, Sung-Sun le indicó donde estaba su habitación y sus cosas, y luego se marchó de su presencia por que estaba sumamente cansada. Orihime entró a su nuevo cuarto y buscó su maleta, la cual estaba sobre su nueva cama, allí rebuscó y rebuscó algo que no podía encontrar.

-Buscas algo? -Preguntó Grimmjow.

-Si... una...una chompa muy suave que te protegerá del frío -sonrió y siguió buscando.

-...De que color? Porque ni creas que yo me pondré una rosa o lila -se quejó el ojiceleste.

-Aquí esta! -Saltó de emoción la pelinaranja -es ésta -le mostró una chompa de lana color azul eléctrico, como su cabello, y un logo de una pantera negra en medio - que te parece? - dijo la ojigris a la vez que le daba la chompa.

-Woah! Es muy buena! -Dijo emocionado el peliazul.

-Te debe caber, a mi me queda enorme -le dijo Orihime.

-Bueno...etto...gracias -dicho esto se la puso la chompa, y le quedaba muy bien! Y lo mejor era la suavidad de la tela... grrr... pensó Grimmjow.

-Ves! Te queda bien - dijo avergonzada la chica.

-Hmpt! - dijo mientras acariciaba la tela de sus brazos, como si fuera un gatito que se afila las uñas en una almohada

-Oh si! Casi lo olvido! - exclamó Orihime - ten tu haori! Muchisisimas gracias! - dijo sacándose el chaleco.

-No hay problema - respondió el peliazul mientras se colocaba su haori - Hmm...- dijo examinando el lugar.

-Qué sucede? - le preguntó Orihime.

-Tu habitación, la siento un poco... extraña... - comentó empezando a olfatear su velador .

-Ehm...no será el incienso que está sobre la mesa? - preguntó señalando un domo de cristal con un leopardo de cristal que sostenía un palillo de incienso con su cola.

-Ahh...eso era...bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde, asi que mejor me voy antes que Sung-Sun vuelva, adiós -se despidió el arrancar mientras se encaminaba al pasillo.

-No quieres que te acompañe? - se ofreció la pelinaranja.

-No! Puedo encontrar la salida solo, Gracias!... - gritó desde el pasillo Grimmjow, para que la chica de cabellos naranjas no saliese.

-...-Orihime sólo escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose de un portazo, eso significaba que el capitán de la novena división había salido.

-Bueno...al menos se fue abrigado...-pensaba Orihime -un momento...-un tono rojizo comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas - ...yo estaba sola con Grimmjow... en mi habitación... y de noche...-Se puso mas roja todavía cuando se escuchó a sí misma - Ah! Espero que... Kurosaki -kun entienda lo que pasó... - se dijo para si la ojigris, mientras daba vueltas como loca hasta que quedó dormida.

* * *

Espero haya valido la pena! De verdad me siento muy apenada por haber demorado tanto... pero éste mes no tuve mucho tiempo libre, así que subí un fic que ( parece que no les gustó mucho...) era para compensar la tardanza, a los que les gustó o nose... les interesa... también lo actualizaré a lo largo de ésta semana.

Como han visto en este capi se vio mucho mas Grimmhime que en cualquiera de los otros capis, creo...y seguirá habiendo ichihime, no teman porque aún no me he decidido por la pareja final, pero por el momento seguirá existiendo la posibilidad que cualquier pareja gane. En los siguientes capítulos ya se irán desarrollando los enemigos y las batallas, serán un invento mío y espero que les gusten los nuevos personajes. Si les parece que aumente algo o a alguien, me mandan un PM o me lo dejan como review ;) o si les gustó, no les gustó, se fueron a comer, se durmieron, lo guardaron o de pasada encontraron éste fic por mera conciencia o... nosé!... dejenme un review, se los agradeceré un montón, y también a los que leen y no dejan sus comentarios , se les quiere! Besos. Nos. Vemos. En. El. Próximo. Capi. Bye Bye!


	7. Un problema en un lugar inesperado

Y aquí va otro capitulo de esta historia, ya se esta vez si me tarde mucho y espero q este Capi lo compence y va en respuesta a nypsy ;3 tranqui! Acá veremos un poco de eso, y a los villanos jejeje. Bueno les dejo éste Cap y espero sea de su agrado.

Advertencias: Spoiler y lenguaje relativamente fuerte.

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo (Troll! )

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

Entre las oscuras nubes nocturnas se asomaban unas rocosas montañas, por las cuales se asomaba un gran espejo de bordes tan oscuros como la misma noche y éste se comenzaba a quebrar desde las esquinas hacia el centro.

Ése espejo era el aquello que separaba el " mundo " de las profundidades del inframundo, no el infierno, era algo así como la parte entre la sociedad de almas, y el infierno, y "él" estaba intentando traspasar las barreras de la condena que las otras divinidades le habían impuesto, pero habían grandes diferencias entre él y los demás dioses, él era uno de los del "inicio".

Éste tenía apariencia de un hombre joven, por así decirlo. Tenía su cabello largo hasta la altura del torso, y era de color azul oscuro y profundo, los ojos del mismo color y tono. El color de su piel era semejante a la leche misma, sus rasgos faciales denotaban poder y sabiduría, además de ser alto y definida musculatura.

Él era Érebo, dios de la Oscuridad, y además éste venía con su ejército de furias, un grupo de féminas que eran las encargadas de, como lo dice su nombre, desatar toda una furia en batalla, y sombras, éstos eran los personajes masculinos del ejército de Érebo, encargados de intimidar a cualquiera con su parte oscura o su propia sombra; para invadir aquello conocido como mundo. Venía a cobrar su venganza, venganza contra los que se osaron a olvidarlo, raza mas conocida como " humanos" , lo único que le impedía hacerlo era esa barrera que había sido puesta por los dioses del Olimpo," esa condena solo retrasa lo inevitable, que absurdo. " pensó calmadamente el dios de apariencia joven.

\- Disculpe mi señor - le llamó una furia.

\- Que se te ofrece? - le respondió tranquilo el ojiazul.

\- Las furias hemos descubierto que ambos portales, tanto como para llegar al Tártaro * y para llegar a la Sociedad de las Almas, se están debilitando a un punto crítico, y las sombras también informaron acerca de unas grietas en el portal de las Almas - terminó la que al parecer era la líder de las furias.

-Esas son espléndidas noticias, muchas gracias Goa - Agradeció el dios, y diciendo ésto se retiró.

-Disculpe, me retiro, con permiso - se retiró la líder de las tropas femeninas.

-...Ahh...pobres ilusos, creen que por estar atrapado aquí no soy capaz de sentir su miedo, ira y frustración?, Ja! Soy un dios mucho mas importante que todos ustedes! Me oyeron! - comenzó a señalar el oscuro cielo - ...sin mí no hubieran existido... ingratos. Pero no se olvidaran de mí, ya cobraré mi venganza, contra todos, tanto como la basura humana y con ustedes dioses inútiles! - diciendo ésto se tranquilizó y se dirigió a las puertas del Tártaro * para intentar abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a mas de sus tropas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En la novena división.

Acababa de llegar el capitán de dicha división, totalmente congelado y con un ceño profundo.

-Capitán! - salió corriendo Hinamori, para recibir a su capitán.

-Qué pasó? - le preguntó desinteresado Grimmjow.

-Es que... no lo ví en ningún lado, así que pensé que se había vuelto a perder - respondió algo avergonzada la teniente -... además, que son estas horas de llegar! Que cree, que yo voy a estar haciendo todo el trabajo sola! - regañó Hinamori.

-Si, esta bien, no llegaré tan tarde... calma no te excites... - le respondió el ya aburrido peliazul.

-... qué?! - saltó la peli café - como se atreve! - y la pequeña teniente quiso derle una bofetada, la cual Grimmjow atajó a tiempo.

-Que rayos?! Que hice?! Si te refieres al " no te excites " es como "no te alteres " rayos, y pensé que les enseñaban algo de léxico en esa tal "academia de Shinigamis " - le encaró el peliazul.

-...ah...yo pensé que...- dijo la ya colorada joven - ... disculpe! Lo siento que no se repite! - se disculpó la teniente.

-Si...de acuerdo... oye, te puedo contar un secreto ? - preguntó Grimmjow a su teniente.

-...qué?... - se sorprendió Hinamori, su capitán no era de esos que contaban secretos ni menos!," así que ésto debe ser algo importante", pensó Hinamori - si...dígame

-Ven, acércate... - la llamó Grimmjow con su dedo y le dijo al oído - es que yo creo que... se me congelaron los mocos...

-QUÉ?! - gritó la pelicafé.

-Jajajaja! - comenzó a reír como loco el capitán de la división.

-Que asco! - y gritando eso, salió corriendo de la sala en la que estaban.

-Jajajaja... ah...me hace acuerdo a... Orihime... - en ése momento, le pasaron las imágenes de ella; cuando estaban en Hueco Mundo, cuando escuchó la pelea en su habitación, cuando entró y las cagó a palos a las dos, cuando la miraba y ella no durante la pelea contra Kurosaki, cuando la volvió a ver en Hueco Mundo y los recuerdos desde que llegaron a la Sociedad de almas y ésta noche. Él ya no sabía que sentir, los recuerdos volvían y también los sentimientos, y ahora esperaría que ésta vez todo pudiera salir bien.

Pensando en esto, se fue a su habitación y cayó rendido ante el sueño y cansancio. Lo que le pareció mas extraño fue su sueño, que era uno que revivía un momento muy crítico en su vida, la pelea con Ichigo.

-O-O-O-

En las blancas arenas de Hueco Mundo, se daba lugar a una bestial lucha, que definiría el futuro de varias vidas. Era una batalla entre antiguos enemigos, Hollows y Shinigamis , cada uno defendía lo que creía, y quería demostrar quien era el más fuerte.

Aunque pareciera que luchan por algo más que por ganar, por algo más... o por alguien más.

Grimmjow 's POV

Ésto me está resultando muy sencillo, a éste paso lo mataré muy rápido; pero me resulta muy difícil seguir peleando si ella lo sigue mirando así... porque, porque siento ésta presión en el pecho ...me duele verla así... maldita sea, estos deben ser los famosos "sentimientos" malditos, malditos sentimientos!.

Éste ya me ha llegado al huevo! Maldito ahora si te mataré!.

-Mira Kurosaki, este es el cero más poderoso de los espada, el que te pondrá tu fin !- diciendo ésto, comienzo a formar el cero en mi mano y cuando estoy a punto de disparar, a punto de no retorno, ese bastardo grita:

-Espera, Grimmjow!

-GRAN REY CERO !-No entiendo el porque de su maldito alarido , hasta que yo también lo veo ; ella estaba ahí! Justo detrás de ese maldito!, mierda... si el no hace nada, iré yo... mierda, porque ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

Veo que casi inmediatamente se coloca su maldita mascara y va al encuentro del el cero, y en ese momento el shinigami lograr deshacer mi cero, me siento aliviado y frustrado a la vez, aliviado porque ella estaba bien y no le había pasado nada; y frustrado porque ese infeliz había deshecho mi gran rey cero, casi instantáneamente.

Continúo con la batalla, intentando irme mas lejos de ella, pero la adrenalina es tanta que no lo soporto, así que comienzo a liberar mierda espada.

-Desgarra …Pantera! - mi espada se vuelve parte de mierda cuerpo, y siento, por primera vez, que su mirada se posa en mí y no en ese bastardo. Ya no puedo controlarme mucho, me dejo guiar por mis instintos animales, la pelea se hace cada vez más intensa, y el éxtasis de una batalla así comienza a afectar mis sentidos, todo pierde la claridad y los sentidos me fallan, empiezo a hacer cosas que estaba guardando para un caso extremo, mis bombas.

Ahora lo único que quiero es ganar, sin importar el costo, ganaré la batalla …Así que disparo 5 de las bombas, pero éste las esquiva con facilidad, cuando el shinigami se mueve, se puede observar con claridad lo que se encuentra a sus espaldas, …eran esos hermosos ojos grises que tanto me encantan, que me provocan curiosidad y algo mas, que me es imposible explicar ; por culpa de mi estupidez, esos misiles la van a matar!

Puedo ver que el maldito de Kurosaki se mueve a la velocidad del sonido, y se coloca delante del escudo que protege a la mujer, recibiendo todo el ataque de lleno. Eso logró calmar mis ansias de animal por matarlo, pero ahora puedo ver que hay un intercambio de mjradas entre ellos dos, siento un apretón en el estómago, pero mi vista felina me ayuda y puedo ver que ella, ella le tiene miedo, mucho miedo, eso logra calmarme y querer continuar con la batalla.

La batalla ha sido larga, pero por lo que puedo ver, ha llegado a su final; la máscara del pelinaranja está a menos de la mitad y ya no tiene más trucos para sorprender. Le tiro un zarpazo y él choca contra uno de los pilares, realmente no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Es tu fin …Kurosaki... -termino de decir.

-No te mueras! …no tienes que ganar, no sigas intentando, …lo único que te pido, es que no te lastimes más …- es ella, es su voz y esta …llorando, ellos se quedan mirándose, estáticos e ignorando mi presencia. Ya no lo soporto, me lanzo hacia él para perforarle el pecho, pero en ese momento ...el logra detener mi ataque, maldito, maldito.

-Lo siento Grimmjow, pero parece que ya no puedo seguir recibiendo mas daño -habla el shinigami, tengo... tengo miedo...

Él me corta el pecho, no tan profundo como para matarme, me lo corta para dejarme inconciente, pero sólo logra debilitar mi cuerpo. Se dirige hacia ella, no lo puedo evitar, eso me llena de rabia; no soporto ver esa escena y me dirijo justo a él, y logro hacerle un corte, comenzando él a sangrar. Escucho su grito, pero aguanto las ganas de verla a la cara, continúo con la pelea y quiero ganar, ya no perder mas tiempo y matarlo! Lo voy a matar, quiero matarlo.

-Ésta es mi técnica mas poderosa.. Kurosaki! - grito con voz potente - DESGARRÓN! -se sorprenden por el brillo que despiden mis garras, y también el tamaño de éste brillo.

Realmente es mi técnica más poderosa y si no lo puedo matar con ésto... no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer...

-Lo siento Grimmjow... pero no eres el único que quiere ganar...- y cuando termina de decir ésto, sucede algo imposible.

No sé cómo, pero él logra traspasar mi desgarrón de forma sencilla, ella lo mira esperanzada, me duele... pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, él comienza a acercarse a mí, lo que sé es que él va a atacar y ése será el golpe certero, porque ya perdí mucha sangre... pero al menos puedo verla antes de morir... quisiera decirle todo lo que siento, pero es tarde, la espada logra atravesar mi pecho... empiezo a perder la conciencia, me dejo caer...todo se torna oscuro...silencio, miedo, angustia... miedo... odio esta presión, pero... ya debí haber caído, porque no caí; siento como suavemente me depositan en el arenoso suelo de Las Noches.

No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero puedo oír unos gritos y risas... no dudo que son ellos, abro mis ojos y veo que el shinigami de cabellera naranja, tiene a la pequeña y fastidiosa arrancar y a ella, como si fuese a huir con ella; llegan a saltar de aquel pilar y llegan a un lugar un tanto apartado de mi; no dudo y me pongo de pié, y entonces rápidamente uso Sonido y quedo delante de ellos, me miran pero ella y la arrancar con miedo, pero el me da una mirada que demuestra confianza en si mismo. Estoy con mi liberación, pero me cuesta mucho respirar …y al cabo de unos segundos ésta desaparece y ya escucho su irritante voz.

\- Grimmjow... ya es suficiente...

-...-no sé que decirle, si no peleo se la llevará ... no quiero que se la lleve - ...no, no perderé contra alguien como tú... no puedo perder! - terminando ésto, me lanzo hacia él con mi katana, pero él suelta la suya y sujeta mi brazo.

-Ya perdiste, basta Grimmjow ya es suficiente...

Como odio escucharlo, se cree muy inteligente, muy experto, no sabe por lo que estoy pasando, creo que nunca lo entenderá.

-Por ahora basta, pero si tanto quieres pelear conmigo, lo haré; pero por ahora... basta.

-Dejate de estupideces! Yo no perderé... yo no puedo perder!

Porque... - lo siguiente que siento es un profundo corte en mi torso, caigo al suelo y poco a poco voy perdiendo la conciencia; lo siguiente que puedo ver es a Noitra que intentó matarme y a Kurosaki que me salvó, seguido de esto... pierdo la conciencia.

-O-O-O-

\- No te la lleves hijo de pu...!- salió disparado de la cama el capitán, había empezado a hablar en voz alta, incluso a gritar. Miró a los lados y vio que aún estaba oscuro, " qué hora será...? " pensó .

-Capitán! -Hinamori entró corriendo a la habitación de su capitán con vela en mano.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó el ya preocupado capitán.

\- Es en el séptimo escuadrón... - le informó la teniente.

-El séptimo... ese es el escuadrón de... - el peliazul intentaba recordar el nombre del nuevo capitán de esa división - ... mmm... de...

-De Inoue Orihime... capitán... - le recordó Hinamori.

-...Mierda! - vociferando ésto desapareció hacia el séptimo escuadrón, sin siquiera escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En el séptimo escuadrón.

En la séptima división, era muy notable que había mucha gente, había un alboroto grande; parecía que era algo serio, y Así era.

El techo de las oficinas explotó y generó una humareda muy oscura, que cubrió gran parte de la división de Orihime. Y de éste humo salieron tres personas, Meninas McAllon, la tercer puesto; Shian Sung-sun, la segundo puesto; y la capitana Inoue Orihime; las tres habían salido disparadas por una explosión provocada en la oficina de Orihime, más exacto, en su habitación.

-FLASH BACK -

Eran alrededor de las 3de la mañana, o un poco más y la nueva capitana de la séptima no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Desde que Grimmjow se marchó, ella estuvo inspeccionando su dormitorio, ya que, como le había dicho el arrancar, algo se sentía muy extraño.

Sus pisadas se podían escuchar en varios dormitorios, y alguien los escuchaba más claramente, debido a que su habitación era la más cercana a la de ella y segundo, ella tenía su sentido auditivo mas desarrollado; su teniente que tampoco había podido dormir bien, estaba despierta, porque también sentía algo extraño en su división. Cuándo ella escuchó los pasos de su capitana, entró a su habitación de inmediato.

-Orihime-Taicho , qué hace despierta a esta hora? -Preguntó Sung-sun.

-Ehm...es que siento algo muy extraño... aquí en mi habitación - le respondió calmada.

-En ese caso, no quisiera acompañarme a beber una taza de té? Desde nuestra división se puede ver casi todo el seretei y sus alrededores - propuso la teniente.

-Claro! - dijo embozando una bella sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a un gran balcón que estaba al final de un gran y largo corredor, y como lo había dicho Sung-Sun, la vista era insuperable, sin duda la mejor de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Allí se sentaron y se acomodaron para tomar su dichoso té; al cabo de diez minutos alguien hizo presencia entre las dos mujeres, entró silenciosamente al lugar y sin previo aviso gritó:

-Aww! Que hermosa vista! Y más aún con esa hermosa nevada! - entró la pelirosa, totalmente entusiasmada por la nevada.

-Menninas!? Eres tú? -Dijo sorprendida la capitana.

-Sip! Menninas McAllon, tercer puesto de la séptima división del Gotei 13 - dijo en pose de militar,mientras recitaba todo el "protocolo".

-Vaya, eres mi tercer puesto, wow... como cambian las cosas... -dijo pensativa la pelinaranja.

-No es para tanto, hasta los humanos fullbringers son y han llegado a ser terceros e incluso tenientes -dijo serena Sung-Sun, a la vez que le daba un trago a su té.

-...Tienes razón -respondió Meninas.

-Si, todo... todo está mucho mas claro ahora... - les dijo Orihime mientras perdía su mirada en el horizonte.

-...ehm... Sung-Sun -san, has sentido eso? Es por esa razón que vine a verlas. - le preguntó la pelirosa a la ojirosa.

-Depende, si es cerca de las oficinas centrales, sí - respondió calmada la teniente.

-... En mi habitación se siente una presencia... pero es muy difícil el notar su origen. - comentó Orihime.

Las dos mujeres se miraron una a la otra, y las dos reflejaban preocupación en sus miradas. Al parecer esto estaba ligado con la inminente amenaza.

-Ahora ni siquiera se puede tomar un poco de té, bien... vamos - termina de decir la teniente.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de la joven capitana, pero ahora, cada paso que daban intensificaba la energía de aquello que ya empezaba a perturbar al séptimo escuadrón. Ya no era tan desapercibida, empezaba a pesar demasiado por toda la división, y se empezaba a expandirse por su escuadrón.

-Disculpe Orihime -taicho, será que puede usar su escudo a partir de ahora? - le preguntó Sung-Sun a Orihime.

-Cla...Claro-dijo algo asustada la pelinaranja-Sannten Kesshun.

-La presión en el aire comenzará a variar, incluso podría afectar tu respiración -Le indicó Meninas.

-...Por qué?... acaso es tan fuerte? O tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo el Capitán Comandante?...- preguntó preocupada la capitana.

-…No sólo te afectará a ti, nos afecta a todos …pero tu estás viva, así que es más peligroso para ti. -respondió la teniente.

-Cuidado! -Gritó Meninas.

De la habitación de la capitana de respectiva división, salía una sombra espesa y de un tono semi azul, y esta comenzaba a derretir el suelo de madera del pasillo y del cuarto. Y la pelirosa había advertido a las dos mujeres, que caminaban delante de ella totalmente distraídas, ellas estaban a punto de pisar cierta extención de dicha sombra; las lámparas explotaron y las velas se apagaron, todo ese sector estaba en tinieblas, faciltando la extensión de la sombra.

-...Ten...tenga mucho...ah...ah...cuidado... ah...Orihime-taicho... - cayó al suelo la teniente, por lo visto a ella le había afectado mucho más que a las otras dos.

-¡Sung-Sun -san! - Gritó asustada Orihime - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Sung-Sun -san?! - la sacudió Orihime.

-...Si, es sólo que me he mareado un poco...ya, ya las alcanzo...- dijo jadeante la arrancar.

-...De... De acuerdo... - aceptó la capitana y continuó su recorrido con su tercer puesto.

-...No te preocupes... ah...ella...ella estará bien... - dijo Meninas, intentando tomar aire, ya que éste había cambiado su densidad, y provocaba que a las dos mujeres les costara respirar y que comenzaran a jadear.

-Y tú Meninas -san?, estás bien?... yo puedo ir y volver. No se preocupen, si veo algo extraño o peligroso, regreso - le dijo a las dos mujeres, que ya restaban en el suelo.

-Estás... ah...ah..Segura... ya... ya vamos a estar mejor...además... - reprochó la pelirosa.

-No se preocupen!, además... ya luché con la sttrinter "P " la del poder, así que creo que puedo ir a revisar mi habitación sola... ya vengo! - y diciendo ésto se fue a la oscura recámara.

Al entrar Orihime pudo notar dos cosas, lo primero y más importante, ¿Por qué a ella no le había afectado el estar cerca de la "sombra" , y segundo, por más que ella buscase por todos lados de la habitación, no podía ver ni sentir el origen de la sombra, que ahora estaba extendida en todo el suelo, como alfombra. Cuando se acercó mas al centro del cuarto, y sus pasos parecían gotas que caían sobre agua, en éste caso sombras; algo empezó a brotar del centro de la habitación, y

Esa cosa comenzó a tomar una forma parecida a los humanos. Cuando ésto terminó de salir, estaba de espaldas, se volteó y la miró fijamente, y Orihime lo hizo también, los dos se estudiaron mutuamente. Orihime, que al parecer no se había percatado del asunto, empezó a cubrirse con esa espesa sombra, y cuando esa sombra le llegó a la altura de la cintura, ella le preguntó.

-...¿Quién... ¿Quién eres?... vamos, habla- le preguntó a ese ser de apariencia sombría.

-...¿te estás dirigiendo a mí?... - se sorprendió aquel ser, el cual por lo grave de su voz, se podía decir que era hombre. Y en un chasquido de dedos, la espesa neblina que lo cubría se desvaneció y dejó ver un pálido rostro y oscuras telas que cubrían su cuerpos, tela semejantes a la seda. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, era elaborar forma en la que él la miraba, como si no creyera que ella estaba ahí, y no dejaba de inspeccionar su cuerpo y su rostro.

-...Sí, tú Dime quién eres -se sorprendió por lo severa que se oyó, y por su firmeza en dar esa orden a un muy posible enemigo.

-No hay duda alguna, tenían razón... ha pasado mucho Nyx-sama - dijo haciendo una reverencia - disculpe mi insolencia. Soy Tenebrae, "tertium conciliarium" del supremo dios Érebo - sama.

-De que rayos estás hablando... yo, yo no soy esa...yo...mi nombre es Orihime... no Nyx. - dijo confundida y algo asustada la pelinaranja; si no se equivoca, tertium quería decir tercer, eso quería decir que éste era el tercer puesto del dios de la Oscuridad. Y le había llamado como la antigua diosa llamada Nyx, la diosa de la noche, y lo más curioso era que eso era lo único que se sabía de ella.

-Oh, entonces déjeme ayudarle a recordar; ya llegaremos.

En ése momento, se escuchó una explosión que provenía del techo que estaba sobre sus compañeras de escuadrón. Se sintió un reiatsu muy fuerte, que hizo que Orihime se diera cuenta que esa sombra espesa o neblina ya le había cubierto la mayor parte del cuerpo, exceptuando su cabeza. El hombre que acababa de llegar no era nadie mas que Ichigo Kurosaki, que llegaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

Entró rápidamente, mirando a las dos mujeres en el suelo del pasillo, jadeando. Y no vio señales de Orihime con ellas, así que les preguntó.

\- Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Orihime? - Él estaba preocupado, y su respiración se hacía cada vez mas dificultosa, por el aire.

-Ya ha tardado mucho... vamos a por ella...- dijo Sung-Sun, aún con la respiración algo dificultosa, y se puso de pie para ir a buscar a su capitana.

-... Tienes razón, y... he notado que aquella presión ha dejado de expandirse y se ha estado acumulando sólo en ese cuarto.

-...¡¿De qué cojones están hablando?! - Ichigo empezó a perder la calma.

-...Calmate shinigami... ella entró a su... ah...habitación - dijo apuntando al cuarto, que ahora estaba completamente oscuro por esa espesa neblina sombría. Aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, ella y Sung-Sun temían lo peor.

-Pero... que hace ahí...? - les preguntó a las dos mujeres.

-Ella...ella entró para revisar por su...por su cuenta. - le respondió la arrancar.

Al llegar a la recámara de la pelinaranja, notaron algo muy extraño, la puerta de la habitación, tenía una especie de cortina de la misma niebla que cubría el dormitorio de la joven capitana. Ichigo sacó a una de sus espadas, y con facilidad cortó ése recubrimiento. Lo que vieron ahí dentro, los sorprendió, exaltó e incluso, los asustó. Orihime estaba hundiéndose en el suelo de la habitación, a tal punto que lo único que salía a la superficie, era su cabeza.

-¡Orihime! - gritó asustado Ichigo, corriendo a ella para ayudar.

Cuando Ichigo llegó donde estaba Orihime e intentó jalarla afuera de ése vórtice bidimensional, aquel ser varonil, lo observó fijamente y lo enfrentó.

-¿Que rayos cree que haces? - le preguntó con una ira indiscutible al shinigami.

-Sacándola de aquí, imbécil! - le gritó al hombre sombra.

-Bien, inténtalo - molestó Tenebrae, ofreciéndole su torso para que el pelinaranja intentara hacerle daño.

-Ya verás ! - y enojado, Ichigo se lanzó hacia aquel hombre sombra.

-Kurosaki! Solo hemos venido por Orihime-san! - le dijo alterada Sung-Sun mientras Meninas sacaba a Orihime de ése lugar.

-Creo que no sería una buena idea sacarla de golpe... - dijo en tono burlesco el tercer puesto del dios de la Oscuridad.

-...Que?... - pero Meninas tardó demasiado en reaccionar, y cuando sacó por completo a Orihime de ese hoyo; la pelinaranja, al estar afuera les preguntó el porque estaban ahí, pero antes que alguna de ellas respondiera a su pregunta, aquél vórtice comenzó a volverse inestable y explotó, lanzando a las tres mujeres a traves del techo de la división.

-FIN FLASH BACK -

Al estar las tres sobre el dormitorio pudieron ver que Ichigo se había quedado abajo, luchando con aquel hombre sombra, en realidad solo lo estaba molestando e incitando una pelea, cuyos resultados serian obvios. El primero que atacó fue Ichigo, que se dirigió directamente al pecho del hombre de ojos totalmente negros, pero éste ni se movió, sólo se pudo divisar que elevó una mano al cielo, y una ola de miasma cubrió el cuerpo del pelinaranja, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

-¡ICHIGO! -gritó Orihime mientras saltaba hacia al encuentro de lis dos hombres que se encontraban en ése oscuro dormitorio.

-Bien, aquí comienza lo interesante... - dijo el pálido hombre que se encontraba al lado de su amado Ichigo.

-¡Orihime - Taicho! -gritó desesperada Meninas.

...continuará...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Tártaro * = **Inframundo**, un gran pozo de oscuridad bajo la tierra

N/A : Jejeje me tardé un montón en subir este capítulo, lo siento! De verdad! Es que estuve un poco ocupada este mes, porque... fue mi cumpleaños...

Dejando eso de lado, quisiera agradecer a Jack Dark Hell, Gracias por tus reviews!, si, al principio me equivoqué con Kira lo lamento! , tambien a los que leen y dejan review y obviamente a los que leen y no dejan su sensual review, se los quiere por igual o∩_∩o Y ...hablando de reviews ...sería lindo si me dejan uno, como regalo de cumpleaños! Así bien amoroso ≧﹏≦ jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Secretos Descubiertos

Bueno mis queridos lectores, les cuento que estoy por acá... subiendo un nuevo capitulo... otra vez tarde... pfff nada nuevo XD (escuchando a eminem ... y Linkin Park*°*¬u¬ ↭ Ψ). Tarde porque... ¡tuve un bloqueo mental y creativo! u.u pero ahora no XD así que a darle a toda madre! Jejeje

**Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo **

**Advertencias: Spoiler, y lenguaje fuerte ("malas palabras " jejeje [ así dice mi abulita :3])**

* * *

Orihime ignoró el grito desesperado de sus subordinadas, a ella lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era lo que estaba presenciando con sus preocupadas orbes grises. Ichigo perdió el conocimiento en el instante en el que el ser sombrío levantó un brazo, elevando una niebla de miasma.

-Vamos Nyx - sama, que ya se enteraron de su presencia... Erebo-sama está ansioso - le dijo Tenebrae al instante en el que la pelinaranja tocó el suelo.

-¡Te dije que mi nombre no es Nyx! mi nombre es Orihime, Orihime Inoue - le respondió algo molesta la ojigris - Y además, cómo quieres que vaya con vos, heriste a las personas que quiero, destruiste el techo de mi habitación y cubriste mi división con esa sombría neblina... - dijo ahora algo preocupada, ya que se dió cuenta de que habia sido muy imprudente... ahora ella estaba sola frente a un ser del cual sólo habla oído hablar en la literatura, ni siquiera sabía de lo éste era capaz.

-Disculpe la repentina aparición, pero fue grande mi sorpresa al verla aquí. Además, disculpe que se lo diga, ¿cómo es que permitió un castigo tan grande?... el vivir con humanos es sencillamente repugnante - le preguntó mientras hacía una reverencia hacia ella.

-No...no te dirijas a ellos de esa forma... no te lo permitiré...- dijo un poco severa, pero sus dubitaciones le hicieron perder seriedad.

-... Mi señora...perdonadme mi osadía, pero ¿ Les ha tomado afecto a éstos insignificantes seres? - preguntó algo confundido el ojinegro. Orihime sólo titubeó y desvió la mirada. - ... ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Si ellos son aún mas insignificantes que los humanos. ¡Humanos, shinigamis, Quincys, Arrancar, cualquier otro, todos dependen de los humanos! ¡No es posible que una divinidad como usted sea cruelmente destinada a estar con ellos! - Tenebrae comenzó a perder el control, una clara prueba era todo el reiatsu que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo. Mientras hablaba se acercó a Ichigo, y ahora lo sujetó de su cuello y se dirigió a Orihime - ¿Es acaso ésta basura causante de sus esfuerzos y preocupaciones? Creedme, si lo mato, nada cambiará, es solo un simple alma más... - su mano se convirtió en una filosa cuchilla y comenzó a cortar el cuello del inconciente pelinaranja.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! - pero su grito fue en vano, Tenebrae había cortado su cuello e Ichigo se estaba desagrando frente a ella. No perdió más tiempo e invocó a sus hadas, pero ésta vez el domo que se formó sobre el shinigami era de otro color, se tornó de un color violeta intenso. - ¡Maldito no te lo perdonaré JAMÁS! - comenzó a desprender un reiatsu totalmente distinto al de ella, uno de lejos, más sombrío y pesado. Cuando una de sus lágrimas cayó de su rostro a ése piso, su energía se estabilizó, pero se mantuvo fuerte e imponente.

-...Ésa sí es su energía, Nyx-sama...- se dijo a sí mismo el tercer puesto.

Sólo se sintió una ráfaga de viento, y Orihime ya estaba sujetando el cuello de Tenebrae, con fuerza en su agarre le dijo.

-Quiero que te vayas, no quiero verte nunca... - ella miró su domo, ahora púrpura, y vio que Ichigo no estaba curandose, pero aún respiraba, estaba como en un estado intermedio, no se recuperaba, pero tampoco se moriría -... pero antes dime... ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué no funciona!? -gritó frustrada -... no entiendo...

-Lógico... vuestra parte de divinidad está despertando, y es de esperarse que sus llamados "poderes" se vayan anulando... - Orihime no le dejó continuar, aumentó fuerza a su agarre.

Ella no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, primero, su reiatsu no era el mismo, luego sus pequeños Rikka, ya no le respondían como ella quería, y lo peor, como nunca antes ella estaba agresiva al límite, una rabia acumulada por años se daba a conocer. Algo en su interior le decía que mate a aquel sujeto, que lo aniquilar de maneras inimaginables. Y encambio otra le decía que piense antes de actuar, que ella no era así, que espere, ya que alguien vendría a socorrerla, a solucionar lo que estaba pasando... que espere.

-...ya no... Ya no quiero...¡No quiero ser la que siempre espera a que vengan a proteger! ¡Ahora yo seré la que los proteja a ellos! - Gritó soltando el cuello de aquel de ojos negros.

-...Si lo que usted desea es pelear, tendrá lo que quiere... - suspiró Tenebrae a la vez que extendía un brazo hacia una de esas penumbrosas nubes. Él sabía que tener un combate con Nyx,( Orihime) sería algo peligroso, ya que no sabía de lo que ella era capaz. Sacó de allí algo parecido a un látigo de cinco puntas y en las puntas tenía diamantes oscuros.

-Q...Qué es eso...? - preguntó algo asustada. Él ya había sacado su arma, y ella no sabía como invocar a Tsubaki,

-¿Ésto? … es mi arma, Lux delere. Es el látigo mas poderoso que pueda haber entre losaba mundos. Nada es capaz de escapar de él... pero si usted es realmente Nyx-sama, éste no la podrá tocar... - dijo confiado y desafiante. Aunque en el fondo, como él había dicho, como su parte divina estaba despertando, era muy probable que a lo que ella llamaba poderes, se anulasen totalmente; pero sus verdaderos poderes saldrían a la luz en su totalidad. Pero ésto último no lo pido decir, ya que fue interrumpido por Orihime.

-Es...espera...ehm - Orihime no sabía que hacer, su sentido común le pedía a gritos que saliese de ése lugar y buscara a alguien que la ayude. Pero ella no quería eso, ahora escucharía a su voz interior, a la que le apoyaba en quedarse y hacer valer su puesto como capitana. Y lo haría valer a como diera lugar.

-Vamos, saque su arma Nyx-sama... o es que ¿no sabe como hacerlo? - se burló Tenebrae.

-Cállate... yo... yo te haré tragarte tus palabras! - y furiosa extendió un brazo y algo parecido a una lanza de energía se formó en su brazo. "Ésa debe ser mi arma...Tsubaki... pero, se siente diferente... " se dijo a sí misma.

-Vaya... por lo visto aún le falta bastante... Nyx-sama - y al terminar de hablar se lanzó hacia ella y agitó su látigo a la pelinaranja, pero ella no logró esquivar a tiempo el ataque, asi que le llegó de lleno, mandándola justo al lado de Ichigo, que seguía en ese punto entre la vida y la muerte.

Se levantó rápidamente y miró con ira a aquel hombre que la había lastimado, pero... ella no tenía ni un sólo rasguño, "que extraño..." pensó. -¡Mal...maldito!... - le gritó ya de pié - ¡ya verás de lo que soy capaz! - como el entrenamiento con Grimmjow, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color. Se dirigió hacia el sombrío ser y sin que éste pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, clavó esa "lanza" en el cuello de éste.

-Arghh...- vocalizó Tenebrae, que no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Primero, ya que él pudo golpear a Orihime, estaba seguro de que ella no era la renombrada diosa. Pero,¿ por qué cuando ésta atacó él observó la misma pose de batalla de la diosa de la noche? y lo mas asombroso, los ojos de ésa joven, la que acababa de perforar su cuello, había cambiado a el color original de la verdadera diosa... y la velocidad con la que lo había atacado, no podía ser comparada con la máxima alcanzada por los Quincy (seres espirituales mas rápidos ). Ahora no había duda alguna, ella era su diosa... Nyx, diosa de la noche...

-Eso...eso es por herir a los que quiero... - dijo asustada por sus actos la pelinaranja.

-…¿Qué? -dijo Tenebrae, girando su cuello 180° para ver a la asustada pelinaranja. Ya se había sacado la lanza - lamento desepcionarla, pero necesitará mucho más para poder quitarme la vida - se burló el ojinegro.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? …-retrocedió un poco al ver ésa horrorosa escena. -¿¡ si yo te perforé el cuello!? - corrió y volvió a agarrar su "lanza", ya que ésta era su único mecanismo de defensa y ataque - No...no entiendo...

-Lógico, yo, nosotros... no somos de éste mundo o "dimensión " es por lo mismo que esas armas o, mejor dicho, las armas de éste mundo no me puede afectar a un punto en el que pueda ser letal...- Orihime se veía confundida - déjeme mostrarle... - éste extendió su mano y atravesó la cabeza de Orihime, pero no le hizo daño alguno. Era como si una nube la hubiese traspasado.

-¿...Q...Qué es todo ésto? … - preguntó consternada la joven.

-Mire... si usted fuese totalmente humana, yo podría haber poseído su cuerpo. Y por el contrario, su usted estuviese totalmente liberada, mi mano no hubiese podido atravesar tan fácilmente tu cráneo... - explicó sacando su mano de su cabeza.

-Y... ¿¡Por qué no puedo hacerte daño?! - gritó para volver a abalanzarse sobre el ojinegro. Logró cortarle un brazo, el que hace unos momentos había atravesado su cabeza.

-¡Hmpt! -pronunció a la vez que la niebla cubría su brazo y éste volvía a formarse.

\- ... - " ¿Qué haré?... ¡¿Qué haré?! " se decía a sí misma, mientras planeaba algo para poder poder vencer a aquel hombre.

o(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)o

A las afueras del 7mo escuadrón. -

-¡Capitán! no pueden entrar entiéndanlo - dijo un shinigami, al parecer proveniente de la séptima división. Intentaba frenar el paso de un capitán y su respectivo teniente a las habitaciones principales - es muy peligroso...

\- ¡Me importa una mierda si es o no peligroso! ¡Y si lo es, con mayor razón debemos pasar! - dijo exasperado el capitán.

\- Pero... - alguien apareció e interrumpió la discución.

-Déjalos Ruutha, ellos son sus amigos... irán a ayudar a la capitana - Sung-Sun había apartado al shinigami y les dio paso a los dos individuos - recuerden... El Capitán Comandante, tenía mucha razón...

Al escuchar eso los dos usaron shumpo y estuvieron en menos de 5 segundos, en la puerta de la alcoba de Orihime. La misma cortina de miasma se había formado en la puerta la cual, al igual que Ichigo, desgarraron con facilidad.

Antes de entrar, el capitán le dijo a su teniente.

-Recuerda que es muy poca la información que se tiene acerca de lo que está sucediendo... tienes que estar muy atenta, y más aun si se trata de Orihime - le dijo antes de dar un paso al frente, entrando totalmente en la habitación de su amiga.

-¡¿...Qué... qué es ésto?! Ah... ah …no... no puede ser posible …- otra vez la presión en el aire afectaba a los que entraban en la habitación, ya que ahora toda la presión maligna estaba acumulada en esa recámara.

-No... no pierdas …Ah... no pierdas la calma...controla... controla tu respiración... - cuando éste volteó su cabeza para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, vio algo que lo perturbó de sobremanera. Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo, dentro de un domo púrpura, con la garganta cortada.

Ichigo volteó su cabeza para ver a los que acababan de llegar. Apenas giró, sus ojos se agrandaron y escupiendo sangre pronunció - …¡Renji! …¡Rukia! …

-¡¿Ichigo... e...eres tu?!... ah...ah...¡no... no es posible! - Rukia corrió hacía él y Renji se quedó donde estaba, estático, para buscar a la posible causante de lo ocurrido con Ichigo... Orihime.

\- Hey... Ichigo... Dónde... ah...Dónde está Orihime...? - preguntó algo asustado el pelirrojo.

Ichigo reaccionó instintivamente, se quiso levantar de golpe - ¡O...Orihime... cough... Orihime! -sangrante levantó su cabeza y apuntaba a un sólo lugar, el vórtice de todo ello.

-Cálma... ah...cálmate Ichigo, mientras ...ahhh mientras estés así no ...no podrás hacer nada...te...te intentaré curar con mi... Kido pero... necesito que ella saque ésto... - pidió jadeante la pelinegra a su amigo, que por lo visto, no se encontraba del todo mal.

-Pero... Ichigo... ah...ah...ah ahh es mas pesado el aire allá... - Renji ya no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡,AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Renji saltó a aquel oscuro lugar, sin importarle las advertencias de Rukia. Y vio algo que lo dejó petrificado, un hombre sujetaba a Orihime por el cuello con un látigo, y éste con diamantes que actuaban como pequeñas púas que se enteraba en la blanca piel de la pelinaranja; estaban en el aire, y la joven seguía luchando por respirar. Él intentó ir a ayudarla, pero ella desde lo alto le dijo:

-¡A...Abarai-kun ... Kuchiki-san! Etto... ¡no se acerquen! …- les advirtió.

-¡Pero... te está ahogando! …¡Renji apresura y ayudala! - gritó Rukia a la vez que sanaba (lentamente ) las heridas de Ichigo. Ella apenas podía respirar, pero lo más importante ahora era curar las heridas de Ichigo, lo peor era que esas heridas debilitaban su reiatsu, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de energía.

-¡No! …Arghh no quiero que se metan en ésto... por favor no interfieran- y al terminar la frase, sujetó con fuerza el látigo y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, lo rompió.

-Vaya... que sorpresa, que sucede Nyx-sama, ya deje de jugar y vámonos... el Tártaro, necesita de su energía para abrir nuestro paso... hacia aquí... - le dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡Yo no quiero que me sigas llamando así! - y llena de ira corrió hacía Tenebrae y al estar tan enojada, aparte del que sus ojos había cambiado a un tono gris luna ( entre blanco y gris platinado ), sus manos fueron recubiertas por esa penumbra, como un par de guantes, y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Tenebrae; haciendo que él volara y atravesara la pared de la habitación.

...

-Orihime... Qué... Qué está pasando?... cough ...- era Ichigo, que un poco mas consciente y con la garganta más cerrada, le había preguntado el porque de esos sucesos extraños .

-No.. no lo sé... - dijo descendiendo para ver su situación - Desde anoche, Grimmjow y yo sentimos ésta presencia, pero...nada más... - le respondió, y en cuanto estuvo cerca de ese domo morado, el resto de pétalos de sus horquillas empezó a evaporarse - ¡Mira...ellos...ellos están pagando las consecuencias! ¡Y no sé qué puedo hacer para salvarlos! …- explotó sollozante Orihime. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para salvar a sus pequeños Rikka.

-...Ichigo...ella...ella no tiene la culpa... fuimos o...mejor dicho,... somos nosotros... - le contestó una agotada Rukia( había usado casi toda su energía en un Kido de curación, porque lo usó sobre aquél domo, y éste a su vez podía restaurar el daño provocado en el cuerpo del Shinigami ). El aire empezaba a limpiarse, así que ya podían respirar aire sin tantos cambios densidad en el mismo.

-Tiene razón... Ichigo, nosotros no les dijimos la verdad completa... - pero otra vez fue interrumpido, pero ésta vez por Ichigo.

\- ¡Me importa una soberana mierda!... ¡lo único que quiero ahora es salir de éste maldito domo! - exclamó sin medir sus palabras.

-Lo...lo siento Kurosaki -kun... pero no... no sé como hacerlo... - dijo triste ante las quejas de Ichigo.

Y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, alguien volvió sigilosamente, entrando por el mismo agujero por el cual había salido. Tenebrae había vuelto, pero con mitad de cuerpo, ya que afuera empezaba a amanecer y ése brillo había afectado a su forma actual. -... Nyx-sama... Nyx-sama~! - exclamó en tono maniático.

-¿¡Tú!? - Dijeron todos al unísono. Pero antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar, él ya tenía a Orihime sujeta del cuello, ésta vez con sus propias manos.

-¡Bájala! -gritó Ichigo desde el interior del domo.

-...- Tenebrae sólo se limitó a mirarlo de forma desafiante, y luego de unos segundos rompió en mil pedazos aquél domo, con tan sólo agitar su "Lux delere"una vez. - Vengan e inténtenlo... basuras... ¡Vamos! ¡Todos a la vez que esperan! -les dijo desde lo alto, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a aumentar la fuerza en el agarre del cuello de Orihime, y ésta comenzaba a ahogarse...

-¡Maldito! - Rukia ya no podía soportar el ver a su mejor amiga de ésa forma, a punto de perder el conocimiento por la causa de un enemigo, y no hacer nada.

-A... A la cuenta de tres... - Renji tomó la iniciativa y lideró a sus compañeros - ya lo sabes Rukia, sólo ataques de energía... una... dos...

-¿Ataques de... energía? - Ichigo no sabía a lo que se referían.

-¡... tres! - y el pelirrojo, aunque malo en el Kido, hizo, ésta vez, uno que dejó a todos (especialmente a Rukia) asombrados. Rukia lanzó un muy poderoso y sobrecargado "Shakahouu" . Y finalmente Ichigo, ya que no sabía hacer ataques de energía, solo lanzó un "Getsuga Tenshou ".

Todos los ataques se concentrado en uno sólo, y fueron directamente a Tenebrae, y éste, muy inteligente, colocó a Orihime como su escudo, y como era de esperarse, todos esos ataques le llegaron de lleno a ella.

-¡Orihime! - lo único que se oyó fue el grito desesperado y descargador de Ichigo, que luego fue opacas por la Risa de Tenebrae.

-¡Ajajajaja! ... ¡insensatos! ¡Todos vosotros pagaréis por haberle hecho daño a Nyx-sama!... - pero antes que Tenebrae pudiese continuar, una Bala le llegó en toda la cara, haciendo que éste retrocediera y suelte a Orihime. Pero ésta persona que disparó la Bala, no la dejó caer.

-El único idiota eres tú, por bajar la guardia por algo insignificante... Como ellos - dijo con voz fuerte, el que había lanzado la Bala y tenía alzada a Orihime.

-¿¡Grimmjow!? - exclamaron todos, los conscientes, al unísono.

-¡Shinigamis idiotas, ustedes saben que éstos seres son más poderosos! - hizo una pausa para mirar a Orihime, la cual estaba inconsciente, pero pudo notar que... le cubría una pequeña capa, como una capa protectora "Que suerte... no se hizo nada..." se dijo a sí mismo - ...Atacar al mismo tiempo sólo daño a la capitana, a esos seres hay que acorralarlos y atacar cuando menos se lo esperen... - dijo descendiendo a su altura.

-Pero... - Ichigo apenas podía procesar toda la informacion que estaba recibiendo, estaba muy confundido.

-No me importa, no hay tiempo... ahí está... - lo interrumpió Grimmjow, al pelinaranja. Y efectivamente, el ser sombrío, ahora con mitad de rostro volvió a entrar, pero más furioso que antes.

-¿¡Quién... Quién fue?! ... ¿¡fuiste tú verdad?! A ti no te vi entrar con los otros... ya veraass...ahhh...aghhhh - la luz del sol se había dado paso por la habitación, cubriendo ahora, la parte inferior de el cuerpo de Tenebrae. - ...Malditos... tuvieron una gran suerte ésta vez... pero no les será mas fácil a partir de ahora... y menos aun si sabemos que Nyx-sama... ya ha vuelto... - y diciendo ésto último, se hundió en el suelo, llevando consigo, toda esa neblasa, como un vórtice extra-dimencional

-... ¡Tsk! …Maldito... - reclamó Grimmjow.

o(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)o

En en las oficinas del primer escuadrón.-

-Capitán... creo que ésto no podrá hacerse con la calma que esperábamos... ya hubo un altercado... - informó Nanao, con semblante serio. Ella era una de los espectadores que estaban a las afueras de la división 7, solo que a ella no le dejaron entrar a las oficinas.

-... Y... ¿es que acaso ocurrió en su escuadrón? - dijo levantan se gran sombrero de paja que le cubría el rostro. La preocupación era notable en sus marrones orbes.

-...Lamento decirle que... si - dijo preocupada Nanao.

-Vamos... es más que seguro que estén todos reunidos allí... - y al terminar de hablar, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada - ...hmpt, Ichigo - kun debe estar furioso...

o(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)o

En la quinta división.-

-¡¿Capitán!? -Nell buscaba a su Capitán por todo su escuadrón, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. "¿Dónde estará...? " se dijo a sí misma, - ¡Capitán! ¡Ha habido un problema en la división de su amiga! …¿¡Capitán dónde está?! - Nell empezaba a perder la calma. Tras ya 45 minutos de búsqueda, Nell ya estaba exasperada - Argh! Capitán! - gritó y le dió de lleno a la pared que estaba a su lado, partiendo la misma, en el momento en el que su puño la perforó.

-¿...Qué sucede…? - dijo entrando en su escuadrón el Capitán de dicha división.

-...Capitán... ¿¡Dónde rayos estaba?! - se dirigió hacia el joven Capitán - ¡lo estaba buscando! …

-Si, lo sé, disculpa... - le interrumpió Uryuu.

-...no... No se preocupe... Capitán... sucedió algo, en la división de...

-Sí, ya lo ví, en la de Orihime - la volvió a cortar, estaba preocupado.

-Qué sucedió...? - preguntó algo confundida su teniente.

-Cuándo fui a ver lo que sucedía, ya que se sentía una muy extraña presencia...

Flash Back

Mientras se armaba un alboroto a las afueras del séptimo escuadrón, un pálido chico de anteojos y de ojos azules profundo. Llegó a la habitación, en realidad a observar encima de un hoyo que estaba sobre esa habitación.

Uryuu Ishida, que había sentido claramente que algo no estaba bien, fue a investigar. Cuando fue por la división de Orihime, observó de donde provenía esa extraña energía, y lo que vio y escuchó en ese lugar lo dejó, más quieto que nada al escuchar lo que, un ser que por lo visto provenía de las sombras, le dijo a su amiga.

-Vamos Nyx - sama, que ya se enteraron de su presencia... Erebo-sama está ansioso

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! …¡Mi nombre es Orihime, Orihime Inoue!

...

-¡Orihime! …pero... como es posible... ah...maldita atmósfera... ah...ah...bueno ...ah...lo bueno es que ... ah...Abarai-kun y ...ah...y Kuchiki-san ...ya estan ppr aquí ...en ese caso...- y hablando con sigo mismo, se fue de ese lugar rápidamente.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, para buscar más información. "Ellos deben tener informacion que nosotros no... pero ¿Dónde? …" No había nadie allí, sólo él y la oscuridad. Buscó por su cuenta, ya que no había a quien preguntarle.

Pasó una hora, exactamente, buscando por los infinitos cada sección, mitología, leyendas griegas, el origen de nuestro mundo. Intentando encontrar alguna informacion útil, pero nada. Cuando ya estaba por darse por vencido, vio a lo largo de un corredor muchos libros regados por todo ese pasillo.

Curioso se dirigió a ese desparramo de libros y como intentando buscar algo, asomó su cabeza para mirar.

Allí, sobre una mesa con tenue luz, vio lo que llevaba buscando por mas de yna hora. El libro titulaba: " La hermana, la novia y el novio. Los secretos sobre la repentina desaparición de las hermanas Nyx y Artemisa, y el destierro de Érebo a las profundidades " (bien obvio ╮(╯▽╰)╭) .

-¡Éste es el libro! -gritó satisfecho el ojiazul. Pero en cuanto dio media vuelta para marcharse, una larga y semi huesuda mano se posó en su hombro derecho, obligando al joven a darse la vuelta inmediatamente - ...¿¡Pero Qué Carajos?! …

-Calma Uryuu -kun... soy yo - le dijo una serena voz, que provenía de un hombre. Un hombre de larga cabellera, de ojos cafés y de una buena altura, oh si! Y de cabellos blancos.

-:¡¿Ukitake-san?! …¿que Qué hace aquí? …-preguntó confundido, Mientras el Capitán de la 13 le quitaba el libro de las manos.

-Eso debería preguntartelo a ti ...¿tan temprano y en la biblioteca? Uryuu -kun - le preguntó, pero nunca antes como ahora, ésta vez había algo perturbador en su voz.

-Porque a mi me gusta estar informado. Y por si es que no lo sabía, a mi me fascina la lectura - contestó algo molesto y soberbio a la vez. Por lo visto, los shinigamis seguían siendo poco confiables, lo mejor sería actuar lo mas cortante posible, y salir de allí, con el libro de preferencia.

-¡Oh si! …casi olvido que tu eres el mas culto de todos... Uryuu -kun - dijo mirando a sus ojos fijamente.

-Sí, así es. Es por eso que he estado buscando más información, aquí hay libros tan ricos en cultura, que me causa... gran emoción - totalmente contrario a su actual postura y tono de voz apagado que usaba ahora. Él se dirigía al Capitán del 13avo escuadrón de manera frívola.

-Oh... ya veo. Pero no te puedo dar éste libro, es sólo para capitanes - dijo embozando una sonrisa.

-Lamento decirle que soy un Capitán como usted, y como por consiguiente, tengo el mismo derecho de acceso a toda la información, tanto como usted... - se opuso de manera más fría que antes -...¿o me equivoco? -esta vez preguntó de forma desafiante.

-No me refería a eso. Sólo digo que éstos archivos no son de acceso a ustedes en estos momentos porque en estos instantes debo llevarlos con el Capitán Comandante. Es de suma importancia - Dijo empezando a caminar delante del Quincy -... además ya se les dará a conocer su contenido en unas breves horas... no te preocupes - dijo a la vez que levantaba un poco el libro y se perdía con el Shumpo.

-¿...Qué estarán escondiendo esta vez? - se dijo a Sí mismo, Mientras tomaba rumbo a su división.

Fin Flash Back

-...Lo siento es por eso que tardé. - dijo algo pensativo el Capitán de la quinta.

-Pero... ¿estás seguro que era Ukitake-san? …él no es así... - dijo confundida la arrancar.

-Si, y eso es lo peor del caso... pero me dijo que nos harían conocer la información dentro de unas horas... ¿que nos estarán escondiendo ésta vez? … - dijo caminando a su habitación.

-¿Capitán? …¿a Dónde va? -preguntó curiosa la peliverde.

-Lo siento... me voy a dar un baño - se excusó algo apenado el Quincy.

-¡Ok! en ese caso, lo acompañó - dijo caminando por delante de su Capitán la joven Nell.

-Qué... no, Ehhhh yo... yo puedo llegar solo... - dijo rojo de vergüenza.

-Pero... Capitán, usted no conoce Dónde está el cuarto de baño... - dijo confundida la teniente.

-...- si, el había pensado otra cosa "Qué me pasa... ahora si creo... que soy un... pervertido... "se dijo para sus adentros.

o(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)o

En la séptima. -

\- ¿¡Grimmjow?! ¡Que Carajos está pasando! - gritó Ichigo, estaba perdiendo la calma y lo peor, ¡nadie le explicaba nada!

-¡Cállate! …Ahh...- dijo ya cansado de oír quejas por parte del pelinaranja. -Mira, ella tiene un escudo que la cubre de ataques energéticos - le dijo mientras rompía esa capa de "escudo " que estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Orihime, lo fue desgarrando con una de sus garras. - Pero, no es impune a los ataques físicos o a los objetos corto-punzantes... - terminó de hablar el arrancar, al mismo tiempo en el que terminó de pasar su garra por el costado de la chica.

-Pero...- ésta vez Rusia fue la que habló - según teníamos informado, esa capa debería ser indestructible...

-Tienes razón, pero ella no se ha transformado totalmente... o si? - se burló sarcástico Grimmjow.

-Hmph... - vocalizó la pequeña shinigami.

Grimmjow puso en el suelo a la pelinaranja, e hizo lo que el creía más correcto. Intentar hacer reaccionar a la joven capitana. Primero se acercó para ver si respiraba, acercó sus felina orejas cerca de la cara de Orihime. No respiraba. Así que la única forma que quedaba era... la respiración boca a boca... ╮ (╯▽ ╰ )╭ .

Ichigo no perdió tiempo y le cuestionó al peli celeste -¿ Qué rayos haces?¿¡ Qué le sucede a Orihime?! - preguntó exasperado por no saber que hacer para ayudar a su novia.

-Solo observa... -le dijo calmado, y se fue acercando al rostro de la hermosa joven. Cada centímetro lo acercaba cada vez más a esos añorados labios. Y cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos, a unos escasos milímetros... se detuvo a contemplar el bello rostro de la mujer que tanto quería. Ya no opuso resistencia en contra de sus deseos, y también deseos de salvarla, y primero, la besó.

Ichigo histérico comenzó a insultar a Grimmjow y a acercarse a él con todo el deseo de matarlo, descuartizarlo. ¡El había robado el primer beso de Orihime! ¿¡cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa?! -¡Maldito! ¡Ya verás de lo que soy capaz! - pero antes de que éste de un paso al frente, lo detuvieron con fuerza dos brazos, uno a cada hombro. Se volteó con rabia y gritó - ¡Suéltenme! ¡ustedes no tienen por Qué meterse ! - intentando zafarse del agarre de sus amigos.

-¡¿Que rayos te sucede Ichigo!?, ¡la está salvando! ¡Es una técnica que muy pocos saben dominar aquí en el Seretei! ¡Déjalo! - lo controló Renji a su amigo, que ya había desenvainado a Zangetsu.

-Pero...

-¡Mira ya está reaccionando! -lo cortó Rukia.

Efectivamente, Orihime ya empezaba a parpadear, y Grimmjow seguía haciendo "la resucitación boca a boca". Y cuando Orihime abrió los ojos, ya consciente, se vio atrapada por los besos de Grimmjow, respiración boca a boca... Grimmjow, al darse cuenta de ello, se separó inmediatamente, totalmente ROJO de la vergüenza...

Orihime se levantó también, igualmente roja de vergüenza, y vio que allí estaban Rukia, Renji e Ichigo, se puso de un rojo vivo y se escondió en la ropa de Grimmjow. Mal acto, y mala circunstancia.

-¡Oi! Ya déjala! Ya está consciente verdad?¡ahora déjala! - le espetó Ichigo al Arrancar. Y acto seguido, jaló a Orihime, bruscamente y lastimándo a la pelinaranja, y la puso contra su cuerpo.

-Ok... Cálmate shinigami... - dijo voltando la mirada .

-¡Me calmo huevos! Te diré una cosa... aléjate de ella, ella es mía, Mi novia ¿¡entendiste!? - mientras se acercaba al existe Espada, dos personas altas, interrumpiendo la pelea.

-¿¡Pero quiénes?! - dijeron Ichigo y Grimmjow al unísono.

\- Vaya vaya... todos reunió aquí... Buenos días capitanes del Gotei 13 de la Sociedad De Almas...- dijo uno de ellos.

* * *

N/A: Encerio! Disculpen por casi dos meses de demora! Es que... lo exámenes... las fiestas ╮(╯_╰)╭ . Pero les prometo que no se repite! ヽ(^。^)ノ ya que gracias a mi amiga Allychin ( Gracias ╭(╯ε╰)╮ ) ya sé que hacer para aumentar el DRAMA.. muajajajaja... y Ally lo siento! Creo que te tuve casi 5 días sin noticias del fic! U.U perdón!... Te lo recompensaré... ya que éste Cap va para vos ∩_∩ ! Jejeje.

Si alguno de ustedes ya sabe la mitología o conoce la mitología griega, ya sabrá que Nyx y Artemisa no son hermanas, y según lo que yo sé, ni siquiera cercanas (Nyx= diosa de la noche|| Artemisa= diosa de la Luna y de la Sabiduría). Pero en éste fic lo serán por cuestiones de la safada de la autora.(⊙o ⊙)?. Y en el siguiente cap se mostrara lo que contenía ese libro de portada y nombre revelador Jejeje

Ya saben, si quieren que meta a alguien, que pase algo... o lo que sea, díganme sus locuras por un review...o si quieren y son mas reveladores o quieren algun secretin ㄟ( ≧ ◇ ≦ )ㄏ me envían un M.P (mensaje privado ) y charlamos XD

Bye! Nos vemos en la próxima... osea pronto... Chaaaaauuuuuu!


	9. Nuevas habilidades por descubrir

¡FELIZ Y Espero que PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, no como yo (︶︿︶ ) ... Como pasa el tiempo, ya en 2015... un año mas viejos Todos (●０●) ... see, estamos Viejos XD.¡VIEJOS PERO DE PIE! ヽ(^。^)ノ¡VIEJOS PERO MAS SABIOS! (*¯︶¯*) ¡VIEJOS PERO CONTENTOS!╰（￣▽￣）╭

Queridos... lo lamento mucho, la espera ha sido larga ya no usaré excusas(◐▲◐ si claro ) pero he estado muy ocupada y luego dolida... (malditos hombres, luego dicen que somos nosotras las insensibles (｀^´) ) y creanme que es muy difícil cuando lo ves todos los días... PERO esa no debería ser excusa! Me sirvió de inspiración para mushas cozillaz jejeje. Éste capitulo lo estuve haciendo desde Octubre...que vergüenza... y enserio que como hace mucho, un capitulo me hace tanto problema... que dolor de neuronas chee... Así que espero que les guste, lo hice un poco largo para compensar la demora, disculpen que en ciertos lugares sea tan repetitiva ^-^" Oh si! Hey **elicita** dejame decirte que si, la ví y aunque sea una historia real y que sucediode verdad, es cierta la mayor parte de la historia, no me gustó como película de terror, me hubiese gustado mas como un documental...una buena película de terror, que me asustó un poco, y obviamente más que "Anabelle"(pura verdad) y se las recomiendo, a los que les gusta el terror por supuesto XD, la peli se llama "Siniester" . A mi me gustó y asustó mas que la de "Anabelle" y "El Conjuro" ...pero esa es mi opinion, todos tenemos gustos distintos ...

**Advertencias: Spoiler y lenguaje "Waso" XD **

**Disclaimer: Tite es el dueño y todopoderoso de Bleach, anime y manga. Yo solo aviso que ésta idea es y será mía. Jeje (a menos que a alguien le guste ayudarme =u= jeje)**

* * *

-Vaya, Vaya... los capitanes del Gotei 13... - dijo un hombre con la cara cubierta por un sombrero.

-... Necesitamos que nos acompañen... - indicó el hombre que estaba atrás del primero.

-¿¡Kyoraku-san?! ¿¡Ukitake-san?! - Se sorprendió el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es acaso por algo que hice? - preguntó confundida Orihime, acaso¿era por culpa suya? Tenía miedo que lo que estaba a punto de pasar, las invasiones de individuos extraños, la guerra y los cambien de la presión del aire en el Seretei, de que TODO sea culpa de ella o de algo que hizo mal, lo más probable, por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tú Orihime-san y Sado-kun son los que mas preparados deberán estar, pero eso es algo que les vamos a explicar, es por eso que queremos que nos acompañen - les dijo calmado el peliblanco.

-Disculpe Ukitake... pero esas mierdas están apareciendo con mas frecuencia, eso no debería pasar en éstos momentos! Lo humanos que acaban de llegar están corriendo mucho riesgo! Especialmente...! - pero Grimmjow fue bruscamente interrumpido por el Capitán Comandante.

-Ya callese capitán, usted no tiene mucho que ver en esto, así que ¿se podría retirar? -Dijo con un tono agresivo, dejando a los demás muy sorprendidos.

-Claro que tengo asuntos aquí, usted me dejó a cargo de los nuevos capitanes... Y, con su permiso -dijo sarcástico y en tono burlón - Usted no les dijo toda la verdad... ¿no es así? - lo enfrentó desafiante.

-¡Oh! ¡Grimmjow -kun! ¡Ya sé que es lo que puedes hacer para ayudar!- dijo Ukitake, separando los dos reiatsus que estaban a punto de colisionar. Lo miraron, Grimmjow esperaba que éste también esté en su contra. - Grimmjow-kun... Tu estás a cargo de Inoue Orihime, y de Yasutora Sado,¿verdad? -Grimmjow asintió - en ese caso, por favor ve a llamar a Sado a ésta reunión, les conviene conocer todo, es algo que nos incumbe a todos... ¿no es así... Kyoraku-san? - dijo mandando una mirada fría, como la que Unohana daba antes de perder la paciencia, haciendo que todos los presentes sintiesen la tensión presente entre los capitanes ante la situación.

Los dos capitanes que estaban a punto de largarse a la batalla, se separaron. Y dando media vuelta, se dirigieron a los lugares que habían sido designados. Grimmjow al cuarto escuadrón, a buscar a Sado. Y Kyoraku se dirigió a la sala de los 46, para hablar solo con los que acababan de ser recluidos.

O(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)O

En la cuarta división...

-¿Capitán? ¡¿Capitán?! -Hanataro buscaba a su Capitán por todo su escuadrón, ya había revisado el edificio entero, y no habían signos de su Capitán - ... Ehmm disculpen... ehhh Hola, por casualidad ¿no vieron al Capitán? ...- Preguntó El teniente a un par de shinigamis mujeres que pasaban por el mismo corredor.

-...mmm... Gommen nee, no lo vi desde su inspección el día en el que llegó - le dijo una dulce chica. Ella llevaba un moño que, por lo visto,. no lograba sujetar Completamente, así que tenía un fleco en la frente, y el otro en el final de su moño. Su tono de piel era claro, sus labios relativamente más Delgado que las demás; Su cabello tenia un color vino (guindo ) y de ojos cafés oscuros.

-Ah! El Humano... Ni lo vi, ni me intersa - esto lo dijo otra shinigami, un poco mas alta que Hanataro. Ella tenía el cabello corto y desordenado, de un tono mostaza, se notaba que tenía un carácter fuerte; ella era mas alta que su amiga, y era intimidante, pero sus ojos turquesa podían calmar a cualquiera.

-...Ok, gracias, creo q iré a buscar en los jardines superiores... gracias y hasta luego! - se despidió Hanataro, volteó bruscamente y sin ver hacia donde iba, tropezó con una camilla y cayó por las gradas. - ...estoy bien!... - se escuchó desde el lugar que habia aterrizado .

Por su parte, el pelinegro siguió buscando a su capitán. Y como dijo, retomó su rumbo a los jardines superiores.

Ya allí, pudo apreciar a su capitán, alrededor de varias hojas paralizadas.

-¿Capitán?... ¿Está usted bien?- le preguntó el sorprendido teniente a su capitán.

-¿¡Hanataro?! - se asustó por la repentina aparición de su subordinado, el capitán del noveno escuadrón, Sado Yasutora.

-Lo...lo siento... - dijo apenado el teniente.

-No te preocupes... ¿a qué se debe tu visita? - le preguntó sereno Sado.

-¡Oh! Era para informarle lo sucedido en el séptimo escuadrón...- Hanataro vio como su capitán comenzó a prepararse para ir a investigar, preocupado Hanataro saltó y lo calmó diciendo - ¡pero ya está todo bajo control! ¡Y se lo puedo asegurar con mi vida que no hay ni un solo herido!

-¿Todos? - preguntó aún un poco desconfiado.

-Sí, así es - dijo triunfante el pelinegro.

-Que suerte... pensé que algo malo iba a suceder... - dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

-Capitán... si me permite preguntarle ehhh... ¿que estaba haciendo? -Preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-¡Oh! ¿Lo que me viste haciendo?... si te soy sincero... ni yo lo sé - dijo el moreno mientras miraba sus manos. "¿Será éste el poder por el cual se dice que seré importante para ésta nueva batalla?" Pensaba para sus adentros.

-¡Son realmente impresionantes! Pero será mejor que los empiece a desarrollar mejor... una gran guerra se nos avecina... - dijo preocupado el teniente.

-Tienes razón, debe mejorar ésta habilidad para la batalla... - pensó en voz alta el de ojos oscuros.

-Mi duda capitán es... ehh... ¿Cómo hizo para lograr aquello? - cuestionó curioso Hanataro.

-Bien... estaba aquí fuera, meditando, cuando de repente algo parecido a una gasa de seda oscura y fina comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y quiso arrastrarme al suelo, pero cuando ya empezó a abrirse un portal, ya me asusté. Y simplemente mi brazo izuierdo, sin que yo se lo ordenase, se hizo presente, pero de un tono azul marino, y al juntar mis palmas, todo el jardín se petrificó, todo se detuvo, pero yo si podía moverme, caminé por todo el jardín, aquella cosa parecida a una tela se deshizo con la salida del sol... pero aún así, todo siguió congelado... solo eso es lo único que recuerdo. - terminó de decir el alto capitán, mientras miraba sus morenas manos.

-Ese es el poder que necesitamos... ya te lo dijeron humano, eres un arma potencial para la guerra que se avecina - Grimmjow acababa de entrar, ya había escuchado lo sucedido y decidió intervenir a tiempo.

-¿Grimmjow? ¿Qué haces aqui? - le preguntó Sado al peliazul.

-Vengo a llevarte a una reunión en la que te explicarán lo necesario acerca de tus poderes... ¡así que apresura! - dijo volteandose y dispuesto a irse, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-Dí...disculpe Grimmjow-Taicho, pero me gustaría saber el estado de Orihime-san, si no es mucha molestia- le preguntó Hanataro al capitán de la Novena, pero vio que el arrancar se sorprendió levemente por la pregunta, así que decidió aclarar un poco su duda -... es que ehh... escuché que ella fué la más afectada... y sentí en su reiatsu varias variaciones... eso es todo...

-Ella... ella ya está consciente, perdió el conocimiento durante la batalla, pero... - recordó lo que hizo para que ella reaccionase, y en ese mismo momento se puso de un color rojo vivo, y se volteó nuevamente para que nadie se de cuenta de su sonrojo - ...ehhm... pero ahora está bien y también está de camino a la reunión - finalizó dispuesto a marcharse - Así que, ¡muévete de una maldita vez Yasutora! - ya no aguantó mas y usó Sonido para apresurar al Fullbringer.

-Lo siento Hanataro, pero te dejaré solo otra vez... - sin más usó su Fullbring para, sorprendentemente, alcanzar al Arrancar. Y al encontrarse, con el peliazul de guía, se dirigieron a la sala de los 46.

O(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)OO(∩_∩)O

-Kyoraku-san... es mejor que cuide su lenguaje, sino me veré obligado a intervenir - amenazó con un claro enojo Ukitake al Capitán Comandante.

-Tsk...- volteó la mirada el Capitán Comandante, queriendo ignorar a su compañero peliblanco.

-Además, ellos lo iban a descubrir tarde o temprano; no tiempo tiene caso hacerse de peleas innecesarias... menos ahora, y tu sabes eso mejor q nadie.- le dijo el capitán del treceavo escuadrón a su compañero de armas y su mejor amigo.

-Pero no es motivo para otros capitanes entrometerce en nuestros asuntos.- se siguió quejando el capitán Comandante.

-Sin importar el caso, son igualmente capitanes... como nosotros. Y al respecto de Grimmjow-san, fue mala idea ponerlo a cargo de los nuevos capitanes, y nas aún que parece que empieza a desarrollar ciertos senti... - se detuvo en seco. Algo había cruzado en frente suyo, y eso se detuvo en la puerta de entrada a la sala de los 46; impidiendo el paso a ésta.

-No puede ser... - Kyoraku usó Shumpo para estar a la altura de la entrada a la sala; quedando frente a esa delgada capa que cubría el ingreso. Se detuvo a observar bien su estructura.

-¿Qu... Qué es ésto? - preguntó Ichigo con Orihime en brazos.

-Buena pregunta Ichigo-kun... es una capa protectora, algo o alguien no quiere que entremos... a ellos eso no les conviene... - le advirtió el peliblanco a al joven capitán.

-...Kurosaki-kun... etto ¿me puedes bajar? - preguntó la joven pelinaranja, ya no quería quedar como la débil de la historia, siempre cargada en los brazos de mis otros, sin poder hacer algo por los demás... sin ser una carga...

-No, es muy peligroso para ti Orihime - sin decir ni una sola palabras mas, volteó la mirada hacia el Capitán Comandante, que estaba a punto de cortar la cosa que les impedía el paso.

-Pero yo quiero bajarme... dejame hacerlo... - ella forzajeaba para poder bajarse de los brazos de su querido Ichigo, pero éste era indiferente ante sus pedidos.

El capitán con Kimono rosa sacó sus dos espadas de sus fundas e intentó perforar aquello que tenia forma de gasa, tal y como la que cubría el cuarto de Orihime hace unos momentos; pero con la diferencia que las espadas no pudieron siquiera rasgar aquello, para las espadas, era peor que atravesar el acero. Kyoraku se cansó de intentar cortar aquello de aspecto, ahora extraño, (se había endurado como roca, pero aún parecía una delgada tela); el Capitán Comandante activó su Shikai y sin importarle que hayan personas cerca de él, y utilizó contra la primera Espada, hizo volar a los demás varios metros hacia atIIIrás, lo hizo sin parar, comenzó a sacar bloques enteros de concreto del suelo. Pero aquella capa solo cubría el espacio que el pelicafé abría alrededor de la entrada, aquello tapaba todo lo que les podría hacer posible entrar a ese edificio.

-Ya es suficiente Kyoraku-san, ya lo comprobamos... sólo ataques de energía son útiles - le dijo Ukitake mientras le sujetaba el hombro.

-Sabes que es es mi debilidad - dijo en un tono de resignación el Capitán Comandante.

-Pero... no ganamos nada si Sado ni Ishida-San aún no han llegado - dijo el peliblanco, intentando sentir el reiatsu. Pero fue interrumpido por Kyouraku.

-Pero podríamos ganar tiempo, ya deben estar a punto de llegar, Kuchiki y Abarai fueron por el Quincy; y Jeagerjaquez por el humano... no creo que sean tan inútiles como para no... - Ukitake lo calló haciendo el signo con su dedo y sus labios.

-Shh... Kyoraku-san usteded es pésimo con el Reiatsu, si guardara silencio y se concentrara en la energía podría darse cuenta que ahí vienen Todos. - y sin decir nada más, el peliblanco se volteó a la dirección de la cual provenían los mensionados.

Mientras los Capitanes de la 13 y de la 1 estaban espectantes del cielo, los dos pelinaranjas estaban levantándose del suelo. Y limitándose a limpiar el polvo que cubría su Haori de capitana, Orihime se levantó y dispuso a ir hacia donde estaban, ya todos, reunidos. Pero cuando se levantó del todo y comenzó a caminar, una mano fuerte le sujetó el hombro. Era Ichigo, que con algo de ira en la mirada le dijo.

-¿A dónde? Inoue es muy peligroso, y mira, te lastimaste la pierna al caer... vamos déjame cargarte - Ichigo era muy sobre-protector con Orihime ahora, peor por lo que había visto en su división, ella había estado expuesta a mucho peligro, y eso casi le causa la muerte. Él la protegería a toda costa.

-No... Kurosaki-kun yo quiero ver si puedo ayudar en algo... ¡argh! - La pelinaranja se resignó al verse atrapada en los fuertes brazos de Ichigo.

-Orihime ... quiero que entiendas que eres muy importante para mí, y que ésto es muy peligroso... no quiero que nada te pase, por favor entiende - dijo serio el Shinigami de cabellos naranjas, él estaba preocupado y no quería que nada malo le ocurriese, ya había tenido el poder suficiente para salvar a todos mas de una vez, pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo con ella, y más aun sabiendo que ella y Sado eran importantes en ésta guerra.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Inoue, ¿estás bien? - Rukia había llegado, y los había visto tirados en el suelo a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde los esperaban Ukitake y Kyoraku.

-Kuchiki-san - se soltó finalmente la joven capitana de cabello naranja rojizo.

-Rukia, ya se estaban tardando demasiado - se dirigió el antiguo Shinigami sustituto a la pequeña pelinegra.

-No es mi culpa que el prestigioso Quincy - apunta a Ishida - se tome una maldita HORA en darse un estúpido Baño - dijo furiosa la Teniente de baja estatura.

-Eso no importa... vamos a ayudar a Kyoraku-san y a Ukitake-san - y sin más, la pelinaranja salió corriendo al punto donde estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Qué sucedió Ichigo? ¿Ahora qué hiciste? - le pregunto Rukia a su amigo de cabellos anaranjados.

-Te lo juro que no lo sé... y eso es lo que más me preocupa... - respondió con la cabeza gacha el nuevo Capitán de la segunda División.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, eso ya se le pasará... pero te advierto que cuando ella sepa lo que tiene que hacer... no será nada lindo, ni para ti ni para ella... - le aconsejó la pequeña pelinegra con tristeza en la mirada.

-¿A... a qué te refieres Rukia? - Ichigo se preocupó, pero más que nada se asustó por lo dicho por su amiga. "Lo que ella tiene que hacer " esa frase hizo eco en su mente - Resp... Responde...

-Les explicarán adentro... - concluyó Rukia y fue con los otros.

-Arghh... no puede ser que a estas alturas nos sigan ocultando cosas - y sin más que decir se dirigió con sus amigos.

Todos estaban agrupados alrededor de la entrada, expectantes de aquella tela. Ishida hablaba con Renji acerca de lo que pasó en la madrugada de ese día, y el Capitán de Tatuajes quedó sorprendido, pero en el fondo... todos creían que había algo extraño en el peliblanco. Rukia estaba con el Capitán Comandante y con el Capitán Ukitake, ellos discutían de como podrían entrar a la sala para hacerles conocer lo que causaba ésta repentina aparición.

-Pero... Ukitake-San ¿no sería algo imprudente hacer algo como eso? - preguntó algo preocupada la Shinigami de baja estatura.

-No Rukia-Chan, es lo mas lógico en una situación así, además... no están expuestos a ningún peligro ¿O si? - le respondió el Capitán del 13, Rukia se sorprendió por el sadismo de su antiguo Capitán.

-Tal vez, pero no es correcto... no son objetos, y además un cambio abrupto y repentino podría causarles mucho daño - la Kuchiki comenzaba a dudar de las decisiones de sus superiores, pero aún así las respetaría y cumpliría.

-Ah... Rukia-Chan en éstos momentos nosotros no vemos lo que sea correcto, vemos lo que cause menos daño a los inocentes - le dijo Ukitake, a la vez que le colocaba una mano al hombro para confortarla.

Orihime y Sado se quedaron conversando de lo ocurrido en la división de la pelinaranja, Sado se sorprendió por lo que su amiga le contaba; y cuando terminó de contarle, el moreno le comentó que en el mismo momento en el que pasó eso, el también tuvo una reacción ante aquella presencia.

-¿De verdad Sado-kun? - dijo sorprendida la pelinaranja - tengo el presentimiento de que ésto tiene relación con lo que... con lo que nos van a informar... y me temo que estamos involucrados en ello... - le comentó Inoue a su amigo, ella estaba preocupada por causar daño innecesario a sus compañeros, y poner en peligro a los que quería... por su mente solo podía imaginar el peligro al que Ichigo estaría expuesto. Ella no quería eso para él, ella no quería eso para nadie.

-Creo que tienes razón Inoue, pero... no creo que sea la causa de todo lo que está pasando y de lo que va a suceder... - le respondió algo dudoso el moreno, a su compañera. Puede que tenga razón, pero... nunca habían tenido esa importancia para causar tal revuelo... y mucho menos para ser causantes de una Guerra.

-Solo espero que... espero estar equivocada... - dijo pensativa la joven de ojos grises.

Sin más tiempo que perder todos se pusieron alrededor de la entrada, que estaba, o seguía bloqueada. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos... aclarando algunas dudas internas... Todo fue interrumpido con brusquedad, al oírse un grito, proveniente del Capitán Comandante.

-¡Dirigirse hacia éste punto los capitanes de la cuarta y séptima división! ¡En éste instante! - se lo escuchó con severidad en su llamado.

Grimmjow se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar eso. "¿Qué carajos? Se supone que ellos deberían estar acostumbrados a ese reiatsu...¡¿Qué mierdas creen que van a hacer?!". De dispuso a acercarse a hablar con el Capitán de caballera blanca.

-Por favor Grimmjow-Kun... no es momento para tus niñadas - Ukitake lo dijo en un tono frío y seco. Se podía sentir una escalofriante sensación recorrer la espalda de Rukia y Grimmjow, al escuchar tal tono proveniente del Capitán más Tranquilo de todos.

-¿Ca... Capitán? - le habló Rukia, pero no recibió respuesta alguna - Capitán, ¡¿Qué está sucediendo Capitán?! - elevó la voz la pelinegra.

-¿Por Qué no callan y miran lo que va a suceder?... en estos momentos no se intervendrá nada de tonterías, lo que el Capitán Kyoraku quiere comprobar, es... Si es verdad lo que se dice de éstos chicos... - y sin nada más que agregar, se calló y el silencio reinó.

Mientras pasaban esos pequeños inconvenientes entre Capitanes, los llamados a presencia del ingreso bloqueado, Llegaron al punto del llamado. Y ya estando en presencia de aquél que los había llamado, recibieron una orden directa y cortante.

-Hagan una entrada, cueste lo que les cueste - sin decir una palabra más, el Capitán Comandante de la Sociedad De Almas se retiró con el resto, dejando solos a los confundidos Sado y Orihime.

-Pero... ¿Cómo la hacemos? - quedó con la pregunta al aire la Pelinaranja -... Sado-kun no entiendo Qué es lo que está pasando... o qué esperan que hagamos... - dijo al borde de la resignación la Capitana.

-Creo que... esperan que nuestras nuevas habilidades, nos ayude a combatir éste fenómeno... - miró a una pensativa Orihime, notó la duda en sus ojos así que le preguntó - ...Inoue ¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo? - la de ojos grises dudó en responder, pero lentamente asintió.

-Pero... no estoy Segura de controlarlo... - tocó el lugar donde se encontraban sus horquillas, donde ahora ella sentía un gran vacío... "¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no tengo con qué invocar a mis poderes?... ¿Poderes? Ellos...ellos se desvanecieron... pero aún así... siento como si se hubiesen fortalecido de alguna forma... pero ¿Cómo? " ella pensaba en como hacer lo que le habían mandado, y si lo lograba... ¿Cómo usaría ese poder? ¿sería distintos?... eso era lo que le aterraba.

-Recuerdas... ¿Recuerdas como lo hiciste en ése lugar?... intenta - le animó el gran Chad.

\- Yo solo... solo extendí mi brazo hacia la neblina y... y se formó una lanza - extendió su brazo hacia aquella tela, pero nada sucedió... - Lo ves... ya ni sé como hacerlo de nuevo... - dijo algo molesta la pelinaranja.

-Ahora yo intentaré hacerlo... - y al acercarse mas a aquello que cubría la sala a la que querían entrar, su brazo volvió a tornarse de un color azul marino, con la diferencia que ahora tenia lineas que se ramificaban alrededor de sus dedos. No le dio importancia, y prosiguió exactamente como lo había hecho unos momentos atrás, juntó sus palmas. Todo se detuvo ésta vez, ahora ya no se movían ni el sol ni las nubes, ya no era solo un pequeño espacio, sino que al parecer Todo se había paralizado... ésta vez era diferente.

-WOOOOOOW -contempló Orihime, estaba maravillada con el nuevo poder de su amigo - Sado-kun eres asombroso... yo no puedo hacer algo así... - dijo cabeza gacha la joven.

-Lo bueno es que ahora tienes tiempo para intentar recordar - le aconsejó Sado a Orihime.

-Pero ya lo hice... hice exactamente lo mismo y nadaaah~ - y sin darse cuenta, la capitana de la séptima división, tropezó con una enorme piedra, haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas contra el suelo - ...¡Auch! Eso si que me dolió jejeje - dijo rascándose la cabeza por la vergüenza.

-Inoue... no...No te muevas - le advirtió su amigo.

-...¿Qué... Qué sucede Sado-kun?... - preguntó la de extraños poderes, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de Dónde había caído... dentro de la Sala de los 46... y sin ningún problema... que extraño.

-Tú quedate ahí... yo volveré todo a la normalidad y... y ya veremos que sucede - la calmó Chad, ya que ella empezaba a asustar ahí dentro. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, volver a juntar las palmas... Funcionó, todo volvió repentinamente a la normalidad.

-De...De acuerdo Sado-kun... - dijo Orihime mientras veía todo moverse de nuevo.

-¡Orihime! ¿Cómo rayos te metiste ahí? - Ichigo se había asustado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su novia estaba dentro de un lugar del que parecía inaccesible.

-Bravo Sado-kun, Bravo Orihime-Chan... ahora, quisiera saber el Cómo entrar - habló el Capitán Kyoraku, ésta vez con frialdad en su voz.

-...Orihime... - dijo en un susurro inaudible, él estaba preocupado por alguien como nunca antes... por qué tenía que sentirse así con ella... y más aún sabiendo que ella está con la persona que él mas Odia... Grimmjow, como nunca antes estaba preocupado al máximo al verla ahí, con un notable miedo en su cara...

-Yo... Yo solo tropecé y...y caí dentro de la sala... - cuando ella terminó de hablar, todos se pusieron alrededor de ella.

-¡Hey! Ehm Orihime ... intenta salir de allí, tal y como entraste - Grimmjow le daba ordenes y todo el mundo se le quedó viendo...

-Y a éste ¿Qué le pasa?... - Preguntó Renji a Uryuu, que era el que más cerca de el se encontraba.

-No lo sé... pero tiene algo extraño en su forma de darle ordenes - dijo arreglando sus lentes, y con lo que había dicho en mente comenzó a observar detenidamente todos los movimientos y rasgos del Arrancar.

-E...está bien... - y para la sorpresa de todos, ella salió con toda la facilidad y naturalidad del mundo, como si nada estuviese allí.

-¿Estás bien Orihime? - Ichigo corrió al lugar en el cual ella estaba. Y al estar a su altura, la sujetó de los hombros - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo... yo no tengo idea... - le respondió desviando la mirada.

-Vuelve a entrar Orihime-chan - le habló Kyoraku.

-Ehm... Ok - y la pelinaranja volvió a entrar a aquella "barrera".

-...Está bien, ahora sujeta a Ichigo-kun y metelo dentro de la sala - le indicó a la joven capitana.

-Lo intentaré... - en ese momento atravesó su mano a través de ese manto, y sujetó la muñeca de Ichigo, éste le sujetó de igual forma y cuando ella empezó a tirar de él, sólo pasó la mano de Orihime, la del Shinigami se había quedado fuera.

-Pero... ¿Qué sucede? - se asustó el Shinigami de cabellos alborotados.

-Como era de esperarse, sólo la acepta a ella... incluso creo que Sado-san no seria capaz de atravesar esa barrera - comentó Ukitake, el cual lentamente se dirigió hacia los dos muchachos que estaban mas cerca de la entrada. Al estar frente de ellos solo los miró y con una fuerza descomunal los empujó contra la entrada.

Sorprendentemente, solo uno de ellos fue golpeado con el muro que se había formado... Ichigo fue golpeado con tanta fuerza contra "eso" que quedó inconsciente al instante. Pero Chad fue la excepción, el no atravesó el recubrimiento, pero tampoco se golpeó con el mismo... fue como si literalmente, Chocara contra una cortina. El moreno se levantó rápidamente y quiso comprobar lo que había sucedido, con el brazo de nuevos colores intentó entrar donde estaba su compañera, pero solo empujó esa tela, capa, o lo que sea; no logró entrar, solo deformar un poco aquel recubrimiento.

-¿¡Qué le sucede Ukitake-San?! - gritó alarmada la Shinigami de baja estatura.

-Silencio... esa fue una importante prueba de lo que les vamos a explicar dentro... ya no quiero más quejas - se justificó el peliblanco mientras miraba fijamente a la de ojos grises.

-Ku... Kurosaki-kun... - la chica de cabellos anaranjados salió del lugar en el que estaba y se agachó para socorrer a su novio - ¿Kurosaki-kun?... vamos despierta... ¡DESPIERTA!... -Orihime lo zarandeó como pudo, pero nada funcionaba... - ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Usted sabía que el no podía cruzar la barrera! ¿¡ Acaso no comprende lo que vio?! - Orihime estaba fuera de sí, ella nunca había sido así... pero ahora estaba gritando a los capitanes del Gotei 13. Un sentimiento de autoridad inundó su ser completamente, acompaados por ira y coraje por supuesto - No puedo creer que nos utilicen como sujetos de pruebas... ¿¡Es eso lo que somos para ustedes?! No lo creo... los Shinigami abusando de los otros... ¡cuando son ellos los más débiles! - Ella se puso de pie y el coraje y las cosas que había callado... todo estaba a punto de explotar en la boca de la inocente Orihime... se molestó de sobremanera, sus ojos querían volverse más claros... parecían un montón de nubes a punto de largarse a una tormenta de magnitudes inimaginables...

-Calma...Cálmate Inoue... - Sado ya se había preocupado, el reiatsu de su compañera estaba empezando a variar... levemente, pero lo hacía .

-¡Pero tú lo has visto Sado-kun! - se volteó hacia él la Orihime que estaba fuera de sí - Son todos unos farsantes... no tiene sentido seguir con ésto... ¡Ya no lo puedo soportar! - y gritando ésto, comenzó a elevarse en el aire y su reiatsu continuaba variando.

-Kyoraku-san... ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer... - le susurró el hombre de cabello blanco a su amigo de siglos, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien los había escuchado.

-Creo que si... - le respondió, en ese momento sacó una pequeña daga de la manga de su Kimono, y apuntó a Orihime.

-Matte...Matte Kyoraku-san... ¿Qué va a hacer con eso? - se interpuso Ishida, sujetando el brazo del Capitán Comandante.

-Será mejor que te alejes Quincy - le advirtió.

-¿¡Qué Rayos piensa hacer?! - le gritó alterado Uryuu.

-Kyoraku-san... ¿Qué es eso? - Renji escuchó la discusión y decidió intervenir.

-Se los diré una vez más... Largaos de aquí - dijo con total naturalidad el castaño.

-Capitán... baje eso por favor... Nosotros controlaremos a Orihime - Rukia apareció al lado del Quincy y ayudó a sujetar el brazo del Capitán.

-¡Hmpt! Ya se los dije - y sin mucho esfuerzo, lanzó la daga directamente a la mujer que estaba gritando en los aires.

-¡Cuidado!... - Orihime se calmó y volteó al que le daba aquella advertencia, la sorpresa y confusión inundaron su rostro... la sangre salpicada en su ropa, y en su rostro era lo mas notorio ahora.

-...G...Grimmjow... ¡Grimmjow! - gritó asustada la joven, una daga acababa de perforar el torso de su entrenador... no, esa no era una daga común y corriente, ella sorprendentemente lo vio todo, lo vio tan detalladamente que no parecía cierto. Esa pequeña daga, en el momento en el que atravesó la carne del peliazul, se abrió en cuatro, como si se desdoblase... se abrió en el pecho del arrancar dejando un espacio abierto. Ella lo atrapó antes de que cayese al suelo, y al estar a la altura del mismo, lo depositó ahí.

-Ton...Tonta... aprende... aprende a estar más atenta cough - Grimmjow había ido a defender a Orihime con su cuerpo, él sabía que ella ya no tenía esa capa de protección en su cuerpo, y esa daga la podría haber matado...

-Tú... tú eres el Tonto Grimmjow... - le regañó al borde del llanto - Tú podrías... podías haber gritado... eres un Tonto... Sniff... - ella vio la herida que aún contenía el arma - Tonto...¡Tonto Tonto Tonto Tonto!... ya no sé como curarte...¡Tonto! - sollozaba la preocupada pelinaranja, tenía razón, ella no podía curarlo, o no sabía como...

-... Calla... Callate... - le dijo desviando la mirada, pero ya no aguantó más la pérdida de sangre y se desmayó.

-E... Espera... Grimmjow... ¿Grimmjow?... tú no... ¡TÚ NO! - estalló de rabia la joven capitana - Ustedes... ¡Ustedes! - los apuntó con bronca en la voz - ¿¡Qué rayos pretpretendían!? - les gritó as desde ese lugar -¿¡Quieren matarme?! ¡Vamos, intenten! - los provocó Orihime, ahora sus ojos estaban totalmente transformados, su color era platinado; y su Reiatsu era distinto... totalmente imponente.

-Orihime... - Rukia estaba asustada por el repentino cambio de temperamento de su amiga, le preocupaba lo que podría pasar si ella seguía así.

-A ti no te haremos daño... pero a ellos si - Ukitake saco sus dos espadas y comenzó a cortar a los que estaban alrededor del Capitán Comandante.

-...¿Por qué nos hacen ésto? Aarrgh - Ishida quiso pedir explicaciones, pero no las obtuvo.

-...Ya es e... no... no tiene sentido que nos hagan ésto... Uargh - Renji también intentó defenderse... no lo logró.

-Detente... - Orihime se había dado cuenta en ese instante, a donde estaban llegando las cosas, y se asustó; y más aún si todos sus amigos estaban gravemente heridos - Ya...Ya es suficiente... - nadie le prestó atención - ...¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! - su desbordante energía sorprendió a todos, los que aún estaban conscientes. Ella miró al sorprendido Chad y le dijo - Para el tiempo - su voz sonaba severa y autoritaria.

-I...Inoue... ¿Qué te sucede?... esa...esa no eres...- ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, La cambiante chica lo interrumpió.

-¡ARGH! - ella desprendió una onda de energía que golpeó con fuerza contra todos, haciendo que los que estaban de pie se cayesen - Hazlo... por favor... - su voz volvió a ser dulce y suave, como solía ser.

-Si... enseguida - El moreno reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su compañera, el tono de voz que usaba con todos lo tranquilizó, y para que ella bien vuelva a molestarse y cambiar, obedeció con rapidez al pedido de la pelinaranja.

Orihime rápidamente se dirigió a Sado, y lo que hizo lo sorprendió como nunca antes...

**N/A**.- Hola de nuevo↖(^ω^)↗ ¿Qué tal? Estuvo bien?... Espero que si (='.'=).

Bueno... como ustedes ya saben, éste es el capítulo 9, (el primero del año ≧﹏≦) y quisiera hacer algo para el décimo... ya lo estoy empezando, ésta vez ya tengo la idea, así que tranquilos, y les propongo un reto...lo pondré en Mayúsculas porque algunos les da flojera leer XP **PARA EL CAPITULO 10 LES RETO A DEJAR POR LO MENOS 10 REVIEWS**... es decir, tiene que haber 10 reviews para que salga el siguiente capítulo, lo siento es que... quiero ver sus ansias por el siguiente ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Peroo hay un comodín jeje, al que adivine la canción que escucho ahora, recibirá el mejor adelanto que hay huehuehue...

Es ésta "Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for, we had a dream we had a plan... Sparks in the air, we spread a lot of envy, Didn't have to care...Once upon a time "

Me encanta esa canción... bueno, acá me despido hasta que se cumpla lo que dije, o les propuse (?... Jeje Chau Chau Chauuuu (￣ε ￣)


	10. Un Mundo Interior Y Distinto

Holoo jaja bueno mushashos y mushashas, como ayer se cumplió un año desde que subi esta historia T ▽ T al infernoo los 10 reviews ₩ ¡yo lo publico hoy por que si! Y obvio que si, la canción era "Sail away" de la banda The Rasmus ↖(^▽^)↗.

Ahora si queridos y queridas (0▽⌒) ,en el anterior capitulo vimos que Orihime-chan se volvió loquita, o mas consciente de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado, todos estaban a punto de morir a causa de los capitanes que poseían dos espadas (a parte de Ichigo )... y algo pasó con el alto Chad si... algo por ahí XD. Hoy les presentaré lo que sigue XP y lo que han esperado.

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo... ya lo sabemos =_=**

**Advertencia: Spoiler y lenguaje relativamente fuerte XD **

* * *

Chad se sorprendió, Orihime nunca había hecho eso, y menos con él. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?. La pelinaranja se lanzó a los brazos del moreno y se aferró a él, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿I...Inoue? - dijo confundido el moreno.

-Lo siento... ¡Lo siento!... Sado-kun no sé que pasa, esa no era yo... no, no era yo... -siguió llorando en el pecho de su alto amigo.

-Tr... tranquila, ya buscaremos una solución. Me pediste parar el tiempo ¿Recuerdas? - le dijo para calmarla.

-Si...creo que si - se separó de Chad - ¿lo hice? Si, lo hice. Era porque... porque están en peligro y yo no sé que hacer... ya no sé como utilizar mis poderes ...¡NO SÉ QUÉ HACER SADO-KUN! - gritó liberando algo de energía acumulada.

-Está...está bien Inoue... sólo trata de tranquilizarte... - intentó calmarla, ya que volvía a emanar enormes cantidades de reiatsu - mira, tienes todo el tiempo para pensar... no les pasará nada mientras el tiempo no avance - le dijo señalando a los que estaban heridos.

-Ti... tienes razón... -le respondió secándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Primero, tienes que tranquilizarte Inoue - le indicó el moreno, haciéndole darse cuenta del reiatsu que ella causaba.

-Está bien... - dio un largo y pesado suspiro.

-¿Ya estás mejor? - le preguntó Sado, con lo cual Inoue sólo asintió claramente más calmada - Creo que lo mejor sería que te tomes un tiempo para poder meditar e intentar concentrar tus nuevos poderes - propuso.

-Lo... lo intentaré - Orihime se sentó en el suelo e intentó concentrarse, le sorprendió que ella ya no se sentía como ella, ya no tenía su misma energía y eso le dificultaba más aún que pudiese acostumbrarse a ésta. Ella nunca necesitó hacer éste ejercicio, sus poderes estaban ya bien definidos y tenía ayuda de Yoruichi-san; ésta vez no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Cerró los ojos y logró contener y controlar ese nuevo reiatsu, y una vez calma se adentró a su mundo interno, ya que al parecer tenía uno.

Volvió a abrir los ojos porque sintió una corriente de aire.

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

-Sado-kun ¿qué... pasó?...-Ella estaba sentada en la torre de un castillo, el cual estaba hecho de piedra. Se paró de golpe, estaba en un pilar del mismo castillo - ¿Sado-kun? ¿SADO-KUN?- buscaba desesperadamente por todo el alrededor -... ¿Dónde estás...? ¿Dónde estoy yo...? - intentó buscar un lugar para bajar de esa torre, pero no encontró nada, no habían gradas, ni escaleras, ni siquiera una pila de escombros para salir de allí. Una voz femenina la sacó de su intento de búsqueda.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí tan pronto Orihime-San - le dijo una mujer de cabellos casi blancos, y de ojos color plata. Esa mujer era muy parecida a Inoue, con la única diferencia de su color de cabello y ojos.

-¿Quién... Quién eres tú?... - dijo retrocediendo unos pasos por el susto.

-Disculpe por mi falta de respeto - dijo la mujer a la vez que hacía una reverencia - mi nombre es Artemisa, es un honor poder conocerla - volvió a reverenciarse.

-¿Qué...? - Ella no lo podía creer, eso debía ser una broma - Artemisa... ¿diosa de la luna y caza? ...es imposible - dijo atónita.

-No te preocupes - dijo esa mujer, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa (idéntica a las que ella regalaba ) - todo te parecerá confuso, pero una vez que lo entiendas sabrás que hacer - dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Orihime - Ven, tengo mucho que enseñarte - Orihime la tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar sobre las ruinas.

-Esto es sorprendente... ¿Qué lugar es éste? - preguntó a la de cabello plata.

-Este lugar es tu mundo interno, donde se reflejan tus emociones y sentimientos. Donde nos encontramos encerradas... - dijo lo último en un tono melancólico, y algo apagado.

-...Disculpa pero no comprendo ¿Encerradas? ¿Quienes?... - se preocupó al ver el rostro de la diosa, con lo cual Artemisa, para calmarla, le sonrió con dulzura.

-Te lo voy a explicar, pero no es para mi conveniencia, es para que los humanos no se aprovechen de lo que para ti es confuso. - le dijo algo seria y mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Espera... eso quiere decir que la guerra que se avecina, se dará por causa mía... - dijo triste la pelinaranja. En ese momento, varias torres comenzaron a desplomarse, comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia. Orihime se asustó y vio con preocupación a la mujer que estaba a si lado, la cual no se inmutó por el brusco cambio de temperatura.

-Calma, nada de lo que ocurre es tu culpa, es algo que te tocó por causa del destino... todo lo que pase jamás fue, es o Será culpa tuya - le sonrió.

Orihime sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, y en ese momento las torres se levantaron y se hicieron mas altas que antes, dejó de llover y la luna que iluminaba el paisaje, intensificó su luz. - Pero que clima mas loco ¿no crees?

-Es muy divertida Orihime-San jaja, le dije que éste es su mundo interno y que está relacionado con sus emociones y sentimientos. Por ejemplo, antes de que usted venga, todas las torres comenzaron a caer, el cielo estaba nublado y el interior del castillo comenzó a derrumbarse. Pero cuando se tranquilizó, todo volvió a tomar su forma, incluso algunas cosas se fortalecieron - le explicó con dulzura.

-Ups, eso quiere decir que los tuve como locos todo el... - recordó el porque estaba meditando, y empezaron a caer fuertes truenos que derribaban las recién renovadas torres - ... mis amigos... ¡mis amigos! Tu debes saber como poder ayudarlos, ayúdame, ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! - dijo tirándose de rodillas a los pies de la diosa.

-Tranquiliza y levanta - le ordenó con voz potente la miró con lástima, ya que el destino que le esperaba era duro - lo primero, nunca permitas que tus emociones te gobiernen -Orihime asintió, pero los truenos seguían cayendo - ahora, quiero que me escuches atentamente, quiero que poses tu mano en aquella capa de oscuridad e intentes absorberla, ¿entendiste? - volvió a asentir - y luego que... que les traspases esa energía a sus heridas, especialmente a la daga; y luego intenta hacer el domo en el cual los curabas... tu amigo deberá hacer el resto... - dijo con cierto toque de tristeza.

-Pero él... ni él ni yo sabemos como usar nuestros nuevos poderes, él solo puede parar el tiempo y... - fue interrumpida por la divididad .

-Él debe...

(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)

El Capitán de la Cuarta División, sólo se limitó a ver como su compañera de años se veía envuelta en grandes oleadas de reiatsu. Él quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo. Él también tenía nuevos poderes, pero lo único que se enteró (por cuenta propia ), es que podía detener el tiempo, pero sólo eso; no sabía si aún podía usar sus ataques o si éstos habían cambiado.

-Debe haber una razón por la cual me pusieron en la cuarta división... - se dijo a sí mismo, mientras colocaba los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos cerca de él; de pronto sintió una explosión muy cerca de él, y efectivamente, era muy cerca de él, Orihime estaba al medio de esa explosión, y desafortunadamente esa explosión lo asustó y sin querer, juntó sus palmas y el tiempo volvió a correr. -...¡Mierda!

-Sado-kun... ¡Sado-kun! - corrió Inoue hacia él y los sujetó de los hombros - ¡Ya se que hacer! - dijo con una enorme felicidad, que se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de...

-Oh magnífico, haganlo de una vez, quiero ver si lo que escuché es cierto... - les dijo Ukitake.

-Ukitake-San... - pronunció asustada la pelinaranja.

-Inoue, si quieres puedo volver a detener el tiempo... - le propuso el moreno.

\- No Sado-kun, no es necesario, si ésto fue para probar que si seremos útiles, se lo vamos a demostrar - dijo con entusiasmo.

-Está... Está bien - dijo confundido el Alto moreno.

Orihime se dirigió directamente a la capa que estaba a la entrada, y puso su mano cerca, y como le había indicado la diosa; la absorbió sin dificultad. Luego se fue a los inconscientes cuerpos de sus amigos, y uno por uno les transfirió ese oscuro reiatsu, las heridas seguían abiertas, pero al volver a formar el domo, otra vez en un tono púrpura oscuro, estas se mantuvieron estáticas, ya no sangraban. Y finalmente fue con Sado y le pasó algo de energía también y le dijo.

-Sado-kun, ven aquí donde esta el domo, quiero que poses tu mano izquierda sobre el mismo y que te concentres en la energía que vas a sentir... ¿Ok? - le dijo con. Seriedad a su mejor amigo.

-I...Inoue... De acuerdo - se sorprendió por la forma de actuar tan madura de su amiga "¿Qué estará planeando? ".

-¿Estás listo? - le preguntó al ver su cara de duda.

-Si, hagamoslo. - dijo seguro de si mismo, pero levemente preocupado por la nueva actitud de su amiga.

-Ahora, quiero que intentes formar tu brazo Izquierdo... - le dijo mientras Chad concentraba su reiatsu en aquel domo.

-Pero Inoue, mi brazo izquierdo ha cambiado y ya no es el mismo... - le respondió casi al instante, pero Orihime lo miró con dulzura y le dijo.

-Sado-kun, esa es la idea. Mientras estaba meditando (?, me dieron instrucciones que hasta el momento han estado funcionando... - él la miró con confusión -... creeme Sado-kun, y es la razón por la cual estamos en los puestos que estamos - le dijo dándole ánimos.

-Confío en ti - le dijo dando una sonrisa de lado. Hizo lo que le pidió la pelinaranja, intentó invocar a su brazo mientras estaba en ese estado, la energía que Orihime le había transferido parecía intensificarse cada vez más, y esas líneas blancas que se encontraban en sus dedos, comenzaron a formar una espiral alrededor de su brazo. Al finalizar ésta transformación, su brazo (aún apoyado en el domo ) comenzó a formar una especie de flama azul, que deshizo el lugar del domo donde el estaba apoyado. Chad se asustó por haber roto el domo de Orihime, pero ella lo calmó con una sonrisa.

-Ella me dijo que ese poder se llama "Espiral del Destino "- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro - ese es uno de tus poderes Sado-kun, es un poder de reversión... como solían ser los míos... - se puso triste la pelinaranja.

-Pero... ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer Inoue? - le preguntó, sacando a la ojigris de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, ehh intenta pasar tu mano sobre sus heridas... eso es todo - finalizó la de ojos grises.

El moreno no perdió más tiempo, y se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían indicado. Primero fue con Grimmjow, ya que era el que tenía heridas de mayor gravedad. Se inclinó para estar a su altura y posó su nuevo poder sobre aquel hueco sangrante. Los presentes se sorprendieron, las heridas del arrancar se regeneraban como lo harían los antiguos poderes de Orihime.

El Ex-Espada, comenzó a reaccionar, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó se golpe al sentir su pecho, ya no tenía ninguna herida.

-¿Pero cómo es que...? - no pudo continuar quejándose ya que dos brazo lo sujetaron fuertemente, y comenzó a sentir un poco de humedad en su desnudo pecho.

-Grimmjow Baka... sabías que ésto era una prueba Sniff... y aún así te hiciste mucho daño... - sollozaba la pelinaranja en el pecho del ojiceleste.

-Orihime... - se sentía tan bien el saber que habían personas que se preocupan por él, especialmente si era ella. Se sentía bien el ser abrazado por esa dulce mujer, ella era cálida... - Tú eres la Baka... ehh, además deberías estar callada, yo te salvé ¿No es así?... Pues deberías estar dándome las gracias, vamos ¿Qué esperas? - dijo con tono altanero y desviando la mirada.

-Y tú deberías darle las gracias a Sado-kun - dijo separándose abruptamente y cruzando los brazos. Tenía una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

-Tsk... oblígame linda - la retó Grimmjow, mientras la miraba de reojo.

-¡Arghhh! - vocalizó exasperada Orihime - Sado-kun, ayúdame con esto... ¿Sado-kun? - lo vio parado frente al pelinaranja.

-Inoue, ven un momento por favor... - la llamó el moreno, la ojigris acudió enseguida - ... Ichigo no tiene heridas, ¿Dónde se supone que debo...

-Él está... sólo está inconsciente Sado-kun - lo tranquilizó la joven mujer, Orihime se acercó al inherente Ichigo y le revisó sus signos vitales y lo levantó del suelo.

Grimmjow miró con pesadez esa escena, y con todo su orgullo dejado de lado, se ofreció a ayudar a la de cabellos anaranjados ( la cual apenas podía ella sola con el cuerpo de Ichigo ). -Vaya que te gusta pasar vergüenzas, te ayudo Orihime, aprende a pedir ayuda cuando no puedas sola... Tonta... - le regañó con un tono burlón el peliazul.

-Pues hubiera sido mejor pedirle a Sado-kun que me ayude, al menos el es más hospitalario... y obviamente más agradecido - le dijo enojada la de ojos grises.

-Si así lo quieres, puedo dejarte cargarlo tu sola... te ayudé y lo sigo haciendo. Porque yo tranquilamente puedo soltarlo y ya, no tengo por que estar cargando a un...

-Entonces ¿Por qué me ayudas Grimmjow?... ¿Por qué me tratas diferente?... - le interrumpió al peliazul, ella estaba molesta porque siempre le trataban de distintas maneras, siempre por creer que ella era débil y frágil. Y ahora, Grimmjow también...

-E...Eso no es cierto - dijo comenzando a sentir su rostro arder.

-Si es cierto - se mantuvo firme ella.

-No es cierto...

-Si es cierto.

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Siiiiii! - gritó ya cansada de pelear Orihime.

-Nope... - le contradijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Inoue! Me alegra mucho el que estés bien - corrió hacia ellos la pequeña Rukia, interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión de los dos capitanes.

\- ¿Kuchiki-san?... ¡Kuchiki-san! - dejó a Grimmjow solo con Ichigo, y abrazó a su amiga Shinigami - ...¿Ya estás bien ? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Cómo...

-Inoue-san... que bueno que estás bien... - Ishida se fue acercando poco a poco a ellas, y ayudó a Grimmjow con Ichigo.

-¡Ishida-kun! - Orihime saltó a los brazos del Quincy, haciendo que suelte al pelinaranja. - Me da mucho alivio el saber que estás a salvo - comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas.

-Yo... yo también me alegro de verte a salvo Inoue-san... - y le correspondió el abrazo - Inoue-san, no llores... estamos todos bien, lamento mucho el haberte hecho preocupado- le dijo mientras le limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Sado-kun ya descubrió algo nuevo de sus poderes - le sonrió apuntando a su amigo.

-Veo que el único que está inconsciente es Kurosaki-san, bueno déjenme decirles algo... - Ukitake fue donde estaba ellos, acompañado por Kyoraku, con la diferencia que su trato ya no era agresivo - Eso fue magnífico, y me alivia saber que todo ésto si dio resultados... - dijo lo último en un suspiro.

-...¿Ukitake-San? ¿Kyoraku-San?... ¿Qué es lo que... - le quiso preguntar el Quincy al capitán de cabellos blancos.

-Pasen y sabrán nuestras razones... - les dijo Kyoraku mientras entraba a la sala de los 46. Pero antes de entrar se cruzó con Orihime, le puso una mano en el brazo y le dijo - Buen trabajo Orihime-chan - y sin decir nada más, entró a la sala.

-Vamos, hay que entrar rápido... no tenemos mucho tiempo - les dijo Ukitake desde la puerta, mientras hacía señas para que entraran.

Por su parte, los demás estaban sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de actitud en los dos capitanes, así que no estaban seguros de confiar en ellos nuevamente.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Cree que... podemos confiar en ellos? - le preguntó Ishida a la mencionada.

-Sinceramente, creo que no deberíamos confiar en ellos del todo. Pero en ésta situación no tenemos otra opción - le dijo preocupada la Shinigami. "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Ukitake-San? Nunca lo había visto de esa forma...¿Qué está sucediendo? " se preguntaba internamente Rukia.

-Lo único que puedo decirles es que, estén preparados para cualquier cosa o situación... - les dijo Renji, que decidió estar firme, ya que él ya era capitán, podría estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Y sin más que decir, se adentraron a la oscura sala. Allí estaban los dos capitanes, esperándolos con un libro abierto.

~ Dentro de la Sala de los 46 ~

-Vamos chicos apresúrence, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Dejaron a Ichigo sobre una banca larga, y se fueron alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban Kyoraku y Ukitake.

-Ahora si nos dirán de qué se trata, ¿Verdad? - les preguntó yendo directamente al punto. Ishida estaba molesto por que ya les habían ocultado muchos secretos durante los años que habían compartido con la Sociedad De Almas.

-Ishida-kun, déjenme disculparme en nombre de todos los del Gotei 13... - les dijo el peliblanco obviamente arrepentido - ...Pero lo que les vamos a explicar, ni los demás capitanes lo saben totalmente... - les dijo aun en tono de arrepentimiento.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que...?! - Grimmjow explotó de ira. Sobre que él había confiado en los Shinigamis, así le agradecían.

-Cálmate Grimmjow-kun... Lo que sucede es que, no era conveniente informarles antes de tiempo... - le intentó tranquilizar Kyoraku.

-¿Ni siquiera para los capitanes, Kyoraku-San? - le preguntó molesto Renji. - Como capitanes del Gotei 13, deberíamos estar al tanto de cualquier situación. Especialmente si es una que afecta gravemente a los mundos espirituales... - le dijo con decepción en el hablar el pelirrojo.

-Estás en lo cierto en lo que dices Abarai-Taicho. Pero si esa información pusiese en mayor peligro,¿Dejarías que todo el mundo la manejara como cualquier cosa? - le respondió Kyoraku con brusquedad.

Renji sólo se limitó a mirarlo con miedo. ¿Tanto afectaría a todos esa información? ¿Qué harían ellos con ella? ¿Por Qué sólo se la dirían a ellos?... en ese momento él tenía esas y más preguntas.

-Lo siento, pero eso es muy cierto. Se les confiará a ustedes por ser cercanos a ella y... para que sepan tomar decisiones muy importantes y decisivas para nuestro futuro. - les dijo Ukitake mientras abría un libro que estaba cerca de él.

-Lamentablemente, lo que les vamos a informar es 100% cierta. - les dijo el pelicafé mientras los miraba uno por uno.

Todos estaban preocupados por lo que les dirían, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía algo irreal, algo montado o falso... pero no era así, ésto era algo más que simplemente misterioso.

-Bueno, les comenzaré a explicar - les dijo calmado Ukitake - ya les hablamos de Erebo, él es plenamente nuestro enemigo, sin dar lugar a dudas. Para que comprendan mejor de lo aquel ser... les contaremos una pequeña leyenda que resultó ser real - finalizó el Peliblanco.

-Erebo, era el cónyuge de la Diosa de la noche, Nyx - Orihime dio un pequeños salto al escuchar ese nombre - ella estaba perdídamente enamorada de él, y él de ella. Pero ese amor que sentían, se convirtió en envidia por parte del dios masculino Erebo, ya que el era el dios de "La Luz En La Oscuridad " y no le tomaban la importancia debida. Él comenzó a meterle ideas en la cabeza para que los humanos le tuviesen miedo y la odiasen, y la que una vez fue una dulce diosa que brindaba noches de inspiración, ser volvió una diosa vengativa y cruel. Los humanos, al darse cuenta del cambio de personalidad de su diosa, le hicieron un altar y le ofrecían cultos los días viernes, eso aumentó la ira del dios. La humanidad se fue olvidando de quien era él... - finalizo Kyoraku, dejando el resto para que su amigo relatara.

-Al darse cuenta que la Noche ya no tenía su particular brillo, y como él era el brillo, las personas llegaron a la conclusión que él no era real, Así que ya no le dieron importancia. Erebo fue haciendo de la Diosa de la Noche en alguien maligna, y los dioses Olímpicos decidieron hacer algo al respecto. Enviaron a la mas cercana a la diosa de la Noche, a Artemisa diosa de la Luna, Caza y Castidad. Le dieron tres opciones para enfrentar el problema; si Erebo era el problema, derrocarlo y tomar su lugar, pero si la problemática era Nyx, ella debería convencerla con ayuda del dios Erebo; y si la situación era totalmente distinta, y ambos eran los que provocaban esos cambios abruptos en la calma Noche, ella debería sellarlos en un caso extremo de no poderes hacer frente. - terminó de hablar Ukitake, mientras entraba calmada la teniente del primer escuadrón.

-El punto es, que la diosa Artemisa, a pesar de ser diosa de la caza, y de la luna; no tuvo oportunidad ante los dos dioses, sobre todo porque ellos eran parte de los dioses "Del Inicio ". Y al estar casi derrotada, se selló con su hermana en un alma pura y femenina. Y a Erebo, los Olímpicos se encargaron de sellarlo en una dimensión que estaba entre la del Tártaro y la Sociedad De Almas... el portal a esa dimensión se está debilitando... - concluyó Nanao, a la vez que los miraba de forma muy seria - Y esa es la razón primordial por la cual los hicimos llamar, necesitamos de ustedes ya que está empezando la invasión... - les dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes .

-Pero... ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con todo ésto? Ustedes dijeron que estábamos directamente relacionados con los hechos... - preguntó Ishida, notablemente angustiado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que - habló Kyoraku - están directamente relacionados con las personas que... que serán responsables del destino que nos depara esa leyenda - les comunicó con la cabeza gacha el Capitán Comandante.

(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)(｀^´)

~En la entrada al Tártaro ~

Caminaba tranquilamente un hombre de cabellos azul oscuro como la noche, caminaba calmado hasta llegar a un lugar alto y rocoso. Desde ese lugar pronunció con voz potente, el nombre de tres mujeres ,las tres Furias principales...

-¡Tisífone! ¡Alecto! ¡Megera! Vengan a mi presencia de inmediato... - el joven dios no esperó mucho, ya que las mencionadas hicieron acto de presencia inmediatamente.

-Erebo... Erebo-sama... ¿Qué se le ofrece? - dijo Alecto con miedo en la mirada.

-Señor Erebo... ¿A Qué se debe su visita? - se reverenció Megera al instante.

-¿Qué hace aquí Erebo-Sama? Usted no tiene permitido el estar... - Tisífone calló enseguida cuando vio al dios abrir sus ojos.

-Ese es el motivo de mi Visita Querida Tisífone, Vengo a anunciar al Tártaro que a partir de ahora comenzará la invasión al mundo humano... - les comunicó calmado.

-¿Ya encontró a Nyx-Sama? - le preguntó Alecto, parecía sorprendida de lo dicho por el dios presente.

-Así es querida Alecto... Su madre ya fue encontrada - dijo ésto dirigido a las tres.

-Y Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que harás Erebo-Sama? - le dijo descarada y desafiante Tisífone al dios de ojos oscuros.

-Ya se los dije pequeña ingrata, vengo a anunciar el comienzo de la invasión. Y a hacerles una pregunta ...¿Estarán a favor mío, o en mi contra? - fue directo al punto, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Aunque seas un dios del inicio, y nuestro padre... Me me niego a ayudarte a... - Tisífone fue arrastrada por una sombra con fuerza descomunal al fondo del vacío del cual habían salido.

-¿Y ustedes dos hijas mías? - las miró a los ojos a las dos.

-Si padre, prometo no decepcionarte - le dijo Megera de inmediato y con miedo de enfadar al peliazul.

-También... También yo Erebo-Sama, yo te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario - dijo en una reverensia Alecto.

-Bien, les creeré porque las conozco... les tengo una tarea más - miró la confusión en las caras de las furias y continuó - ...Vayan a darle la noticia a sus hermanos Thánatos e Hypnos. Los necesito a ambos en la puerta que lleva a la prestigiosa Sociedad De Almas - les indicó calmadamente.

-No se preocupe Padre, les diremos lo que nos mandaste - dijo Megera mientras emprendía vuelo junto con su hermana.

-Yo tengo asuntos que arreglar con un viejo amigo... - dijo ésto para sí mientras se adentraba más y más Al Tártaro...

* * *

N/A.- Bueno, ya que éste lo hice con tiempo y me salió como yo quería, bueno en algunas partes hay texto sobrecargado, si no se entiende se aceptan las preguntas o cualquier duda. Bueno pero por lo menos ya sabemos que es lo que pasó y ya se pueden tomar medidas al respecto Yey! Oh sí, cambié la portada para el Fic, es el encuentro de Artemisa y Orihime en su mundo interno ¿Qué les parece? Yo lo hice ≧﹏≦ Bueno sin mas que decir me despido con una sonrisa :D y deseando un lindo review de su parte ;D


	11. ¿Nyx-Sama ha vuelto?

Aloha muchachos, por fin, Por fin! Jeje la continuación de este fic. Les aviso que no todos los caps del fic no serán así de... aburridos -.-

Éste es el último capítulo de información y todo el show de explicaciones (quizás un poco también al inicio del siguiente capítulo XD)

Bueno, sin nada más, ¡Vamos allá!

DISCLAIMER: Bleach = Tite Kubo

ADVERTENCIA: El lenguaje mameh...

* * *

Un hombre de tez pálida se adentraba cada vez más al Tártaro. Caminaba con una cara de autosuficiencia incomparable, estaba de un humor relativamente bueno ya que Dos de Tres Furias habían aceptado su propuesta. Pero ahora faltaban los otros integrantes del equipo y en éstos momentos iba a buscarlos.

Llegó pues a la primera sección del Tártaro, la llamada "Entrada" o "Puerta". Allí lo esperaba el guardián de todo ese Oscuro e Infernal mundo: Hades...

-¿¡Quién osa entrar a ésta sala sin previo aviso!? - una voz se hizo escuchar desde las profundidades de esa sala. Era el dios del Inframundo.

\- Esperaba escuchar los ladridos de Cerbero, no verte aquí - dijo Erebo mientras buscaba con la mirada al otro dios.

-...Esa voz... ¡¿Es acaso...?! - no pudo terminar de decir nada antes que el otro le interrumpiera.

\- Mi viejo amigo... Me da gusto volverte a ver - entró gritando Erebo a una gran sala.

-¿Erebo? ... ¿ Qué rayos haces aquí? - salió de las penumbras un hombre con la piel de color azul claro y una melena azul profundo. Con una toga del mismo color de su cabello y de aspecto adulto, y de gran musculatura. Sin olvidar sus ojos de color amarillo rojizo (naranja XD) que le brindaban una mirada tan profunda como el océano.

-¿Cómo estas? Han pasado milenios desde que no te veo pequeño... - se le acercó al confundido dios.

\- No me has respondido Erebo... - se puso firme Hades, no quería problemas con ese dios y tampoco con los otros Olímpicos.

-Cierto... te has vuelto poderoso Hades, tanto que osas hablarme así... ¿o me equivoco? - le dijo con tono altanero mientras se le acercaba cada vez más.

-Tu deberías estar en esa sección... de eso nos encargamos los Olímpicos. ¿Qué hiciste Erebo? - le dijo con enojo mientras se le acercaba.

\- Yo no hice nada, sólo se ha debilitado el sello... y ella volvió - terminó de hablar con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Ella está en un alma tan pura como la luz... espero que no hayas intervenido... - dijo mirándolo con recelo.

\- Yo no hice nada, pero ustedes sabían que las tentaciones terrestres son fuertes, y la carne es débil... especialmente la de humanos - se rió Erebo.

-¡Eso es imposible! Durante todo este tiempo esa alma reencarnó en otra alma de misma esencia... ¡No tendría por qué cambiar esta vez! - encaró Hades con furia en su mirada.

\- Si... pero no tuvieron en cuenta que esta vez ella estaría envuelta de batallas y con el mundo espiritual... y les aseguro que no estaban ni enterados que tiene una relación afectiva con un hombre... - terminó con una sonrisa de gato.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver... el amor que siente no puede ser corrompido por cualquier pecado... - habló incrédulo.

\- Bueno, la diferencia es que esa pobre alma esta confundida acerca de a quién le pertenece su corazón jajaja... - se rió con lo último que dijo.

\- Pero... ¿Qué está haciendo Afrodita? No te creo... Afrodita y Eros siempre hacen su trabajo de forma pulcra... - se dijo a sí mismo mientras lo meditaba.

-Olvidaste que... Artemisa era una Diosa casta. Y como es Divinidad, no debe permitir que los siete pecados capitales se hagan presentes en su ser... ¿no es así? -dijo desafiante.

\- Tengo que informarles a lo otros Olímpicos... - se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía dentro de esa sala.

\- ¿Acaso te olvidaste de a quién tienes enfrente? - Le dijo en tono burlón mientras que le seguía.

\- Crees que soy así de estúpido - sacó su cetro de dos puntas y le apuntó con él - Si yo te destruyo y encierro tu alma en mi cetro... no habrán mayores contratiempos - comenzó a elevar su energía divina.

\- Inténtalo, adelante... Te advierto que será totalmente inútil - le retó con una amplia sonrisa altanera.

-Sabrás que nada es como fue hace tanto tiempo... -le respondió con brusquedad el Dios del Inframundo - ¡Todos incrementamos nuestro nivel! - le dijo mientras acumulaba en su cetro la energía suficiente para generar otro Big Bang en el universo.

-Tranquilo, no me moveré ni un poco - le respondió confiado.

\- ¡Traedme su alma! - invocó a su cetro y a las almas dentro del mismo. Salieron de su cetro con una rapidez infinitesimal, todas dirigidas al otro Dios.

Siempre que una de estas toca algún ser, lo desintegran de inmediato y asi absorben las almas de los seres. Esta vez no era sólo una, eran miles.

Erebo rió por lo bajo mientras que aquellos puntos de luz le cubrían por completo. Pasaron un par de segundos y Ades creyó que se había deshecho de la amenaza; asi que comenzó a retirarse para ir al Monte Olimpo y advertir a los demás Dioses que la Noche había vuelto.

Algo lo detuvo en su camino, ya no podía mover sus pies, su sombra comenzó a tomar independencia de sus movimientos y lo sujetó de los tobillos. Se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con Erebo de pie con todas esas esferas de luz juntadas en su palma izquierda.

\- ¿Olvidas que la Oscuridad llega hasta a los Dioses sin importar lo puros o pecadores que sean? - se le acercó con altanería, y cuando estuvo frente a él, la sombra tomó una forma cilíndrica y cubrió al otro Dios hasta la cabeza.

-Esto... es imposible... - dijo mientras que la sombra tomaba una consistencia dura y rocosa.

\- Lo Siento Amigo, pero estabas en contra, fue tu error no el mío - sin nada más, fue cruzando esa sala y se adentro a abrir esas puertas. Luego sólo regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada de el Tártaro.

* * *

Ya sabían a quienes se referían, no queriendo aceptarlo ya sabían de quienes se trataba... Ellos eran Orihime y Chad...

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos y ellos son cercanos a ustedes, Orihime-chan y Sado-kun - Todos se giraron para verlos.

\- Por favor despierten a Ichigo-kun... esto es importante y debe saberlo- dijo haciendo y ademán para que se apresuren a despertarlo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡KUROSAKI DESPIERTA! - Grimmjow comenzó a sacudirlo de forma violenta mientras que le gritaba que despierte.

\- Que... ¿Qué...? ¡¿Grimmjow!? ¡¿Dónde está Orihime?! ¡¿Le pasó algo?! - Despertó de forma violenta y alteradamente.

\- Ella está a salvo, pero tienes que... - fue interrumpido por el Capitán Comandante.

\- Que bueno que despertaste Ichigo-kun, esta parte es muy importante - le ofreció una mano para levantarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están Orihime y Chad? - le tomó la mano con desconfianza - Llévame con ellos... - lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Ellos estan aquí, tranquilo Ichigo-kun... lo siento por lo de hace un rato - se disculpó mientras le daba paso a la sala donde estaban los demás.

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun! - se adelantó la peli naranja, estaba preocupada por él.

-¡Orihime! - corrió a su encuentro el shinigami, y luego de un abrazo lleno de amor y preocupación, se sentó a su lado. Para Grimmjow ese pequeño y sencillo acto, fue como una estocada en el corazón.

-Continúe Capitán Comandante - intervino Ishida que ya estaba cabreado por tanto tiempo sin saber nada.

-Bueno, como ya lo saben, algunos de sus amigos cercanos son los causantes de los ataques a la Sociedad de Almas... - vio caras de desagrado y de enojo - Pero eso no es malo, al contrario, es beneficioso para nosotros - dijo con una sonrisa pacífica.

\- ¿Y qué deberíamos hacer Kyoraku-san? - Preguntó Ichigo, tenía muchas dudas en ese momento.

-Bueno, Orihime-chan y Sado-kun deben intensificar su entrenamiento de inmediato, los demás capitanes y Tenientes deberán acoplarse al mismo después de ciertas pruebas y precauciones... Tenemos aproximadamente un mes antes de la gran invasión... Así que hay que todo el entretenimiento será excesivo y riguroso... - concluyó el Capitán Comandante.

\- Pero... ya iniciamos el entretenimiento con Grimmjow-san, y parece ser muy efectivo - Preguntó Sado, quien escuchaba en silencio.

\- Bueno, si los dos están conformes con ese método, no hay ningún problema - le respondió el Capitán Comandante a la vez que miraba a Orihime para escuchar su respuesta.

-Ahmm... Bueno yo digo que si... - se vio un poco insegura - ... pero también creo que sería bueno un entrenamiento espiritual... si es que se puede... - dijo mirando al Capitán Comandante, el cual asintió.

-En eso tienes mucha razón Orihime-chan. Pero en éste caso será diferentes estilos de entrenador para ti y para Sado-kun - se dirigió a ambos.

\- Gracias Kyoraku-San -se reverenció la peli naranja junto con su alto amigo.

\- En ese caso Kyoraku, creo que es necesario que los demás sepan acerca de quienes son los elegidos - propuso Grimmjow, ya que tenía razón, esto era información importante para todos.

-No te preocupes por eso Grimmjow-Kun... les será avisado lo más pronto posible, necesitaremos de ellos también... Todos deberán tener mayor entrenamiento y especializarse en sus respectivas habilidades -les indicó calmadamente.

\- Por favor, diríjanse a sus respectivos escuadrones y descansen un poco hasta que se los convoque junto con los demás capitanes - Ukitake estaba pensando en cómo decirle a los demás capitanes y Tenientes acerca de los que serían los "elegidos" y de su crucial importancia para la siguiente guerra...

-¡Hai! - dijeron todos casi al unísono y luego se retiraron.

* * *

Por otro lado...

\- Señorita Goa, las tropas están listas - un soldado de las tropas de sombra le informaba a su superior.

\- Gracias, puedes retirarte - el otro hizo una reverensia y se fue rápidamente.

En la entrada a la Sociedad de Almas, donde estaba todo el ejército de el dios Erebo. Donde hace ya unas horas había llegado un malherido Tenebrae, que ahora estaba como nuevo.

-Tranquilo Tenebrae, guarda algo de compostura. Prefiero esperar la orden de Erebo-sama - le dijo con calma la mujer al Tertium Concilium.

-¿Pero no entiendes que mientras más esperemos, más la vuelven a nuestra contra? -le contestó con rabia a la líder de las furias.

\- No importa, cuando Nyx-Sama llegue aquí, volverá a ser la misma que era hace tanto tiempo... - habló con firmeza Goa.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que... pudo controlarse perfectamente ante la sombras que puse... - dijo esto para que Goa entienda que las cosas estaban algo extrañas.

\- ¿ A Qué te refieres? - se sorprendió la mujer al escuchar eso.

\- Cuando me di cuenta de su presencia, fui inmediatamente al lugar donde se encontraba. Llené el suelo de una pesada sombra, pero cuando ella entró, no perdió el control, por el contrario ella se puso en mi contra y defendió a los mortales... - dijo cabreado por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Su energía era la misma? - le preguntó a Tenebrae, ya que todo esto parecía tener algo de lógica.

\- Un momento cuando perdió la calma, si. Pero no pudo manipular la sombra ni pudo invocar a su arma... - le respondió con rapidez.

\- En ese caso... esperaremos 3 días, y si Erebo-Sama no regresa para entonces, se iniciará la invasión a la Sociedad de Almas - concluyó Goa, retirándose de ese lugar de forma casi inmediata.

-... Tendré mi venganza, Cueste lo que Cueste... - se dijo a sí mismo mientras apretaba los puños y caminaba hacia las tropas del ejército.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la entrada a los Campos de Gloria...

Alecto y Megera llegaban a la entrada a los Campos de Gloria, lugar a donde solo podían entrar dioses y ninfas, donde los seres sin pecado alguno,(algo imposible, literalmente, de conseguir) llegaban a descansar.

Para entrar ellas se hicieron pasar por ninfas, y llegaron a la parte central del gran Jardín.

\- Bien, ya estamos aquí Megera - la miró a su hermana mientras que buscaba a otras dos personas.

-Vamos a buscarlos Alecto, y si los encuentras, diles lo que Erebo-Sama nos informó - le dijo con calma a su hermana.

\- Si hermana - y sin más, las dos tomaron sus respectivas direcciones.

...

Alecto fue a la zona oeste, encontrándose con una gran mansión, el templo de Hades (Saint Seiya Crossover, ¿Dónde?).

\- No tienes permitido llegar más lejos, Alecto - Thánatos se interpuso entre ella y el enorme templo - Dime, cuáles son tus intenciones en éstos campos sagrados - le dijo mirándola de frente.

\- Disculpa Thánatos, pero... Érebo-Sama me mandó a decirle algo... - ella vio claramente Cómo los ojos de su Hermano se abrían en señal de sorpresa.

\- Deja de hablar tonterías Alecto, bien sabemos que Su Inminencia está bajo el poder de un impenetrable sello, forjado por los Olímpicos... - quiso dar argumento de su falta de credulidad.

\- Thánatos... - el Dios de la Muerte la miró con duda en los ojos - Ella, Nuestra Madre, ya ha despertado... - le terminó de informar a su anonadado Hermano.

-...Y, ¿Qué precisa Erebo-Sama? - le preguntó mientras tomaba una actitud mucho más seria.

\- ¿ Estás a su favor, o en contra? - fue directa, ya no quería perder más tiempo.

-¿Qué? - Alecto dirigió una mirada fija al dios - Yo siempre he sido fiel a Hades-Sama... Pero con Érebo-Sama de vuelta ya es distinto... Estoy a favor de Érebo-Sama... - terminó de decir el dios.

\- Bien, en ese caso, acompáñame - Y poco a poco fueron saliendo de los Campos Elisios. En la entrada encontraron a una malerida Megera.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasó hermana?! - corrió a su socorro la pelirosa.

\- Orefeo y... el dios Hypnos... me dijeron incoherente y me castigaron por blasfema... no me creyeron... - dijo tomando aire.

-Tranquila, yo iré a hablar personalmente con ese maldito de Hypnos - se puso de pie Alecto.

\- Yo le comunicaré a mi hermano aceeca de nuestra madre - sin mayor tardanza, se dirigió a la Cámara del Sueño.

Mientras que Alecto y Megera se quedaron a curar las heridas de la última. No pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que Thánatos volviera con su hermano gemelo, Hypnos.

\- Las acompañaré, pero yo no estaré ni a favor, ni en contra de Érebo... - les dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Érebo-Sama nos debe estar esperando... - sin otra palabra entre bocas, las dos Furias formaron un portal que se conectaba directamente con la entrada al Tártaro.

* * *

En la Sociedad de Almas, el Capitán Comandante convocó a una reunión de emergencia, en la cual les informaría de la verdadera situación.

-Bienvenidos Capitanes, les tengo información muy importante para comunicarles - inició la reunión de Capitanes.

* * *

N/A: Bueno muchachos, hasta aquí esta vez. Me disculpo por la enorme demora, es que me quedé trabada en un punto y nada; y como lo habrán notado, éste capítulo es mas corto que el resto... pero se los iré recompensando →▼→

Les mando un besote, a donde quiera que estén. Bye bye!

(Hey! Si leiste hasta acá, por qué no te tomas la molestia de darme un review ;D Para saber que opinas ●▼●)


	12. El Portal

¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar el año que una continuación de ésta historia? Siii una continuación, después de tanto tiempo w Vuelvo con este fic de Bleach! Yupii!

Antes de empezar, les daré un poco de pautas de la mitología griega, que siento necesaria para el fic.

* * *

**-Los 12 Dioses Olímpicos son:**

-Zeus = Dios del trueno, y Rey de los dioses.

-Hera =Diosa del matrimonio, Hermana y Esposa de Zeus.

-Afrodita= Diosa del Amor y la Belleza.

-Artemisa =Diosa de la Caza y La Luna.

-Apolo =Dios del Sol y las Bellas Artes, Hermano gemelo de Artemisa.

-Poseidón= Dios de los mares, hermano de Zeus.

-Dionisio =Dios del Vino y del Placer.

-Athena = Diosa de la Sabiduría y de la guerra justa.

-Ares = Dios de la Guerra.

-Hades= Dios de los muertos, Hermano de Zeus.

-Hermes= Mensajero de los Dioses.

-Hefestos= Dios del Fuego.

**-Los dioses Primordiales (Del inicio)**

-Cronos =Dios del Tiempo.

-Erebo = Dios de la oscuridad y Tinieblas.(Padre de Thanatos e Hyphnos)

-Nyx =Diosa de la Noche. - Madre de Thanatos (Dios de la Muerte), Hyphnos (Dios del Sueño), Las Furias (Diosas de la Muerte Violenta), Némesis (Diosa de la Venganza), Éter (Dios Menor del Aire), Etc.

-Rea= Diosa de la Tierra.

* * *

Ahora si, a lo que vinieron aquí. El Fic *-*

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo

Advertencia: Spoiler del manga (un poco alterado) y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

_Sala De Reuniones_

Los Capitanes ya habían sido informados con el tema de la guerra que se aproximaba, ésta vez con la información real y verdadera.

Los capitanes habían sido informados para tener mayor entrenamiento y cuidado con su Reiatsu. Lo que ahora era importante era estar al mismo nivel que los soldados del dios de "La luz en la Oscuridad".

-Bien Gotei 13, vayan a entrenar sus cuerpos y mentes de inmediato - y el Capitán Comandante se retiró de la Sala.

* * *

_Séptima División_

-Orihime-San... ¿Orihime-San? - llamó Sun Sung a su Capitana.

-¿Eh? - volvió a la realidad - ¿Qué... Qué sucede Sun Sung? - respondió mirando a la peli verde.

-La teniente Nanao Ise la llama - le dijo pasándole una carta dirigida hacia la capitana del Séptimo escuadrón.

-Mu…muchas gracias Sun Sung-San…- dijo abriendo la carta, afirmativamente, la requerían en el Primer Escuadrón.

-No se preocupe por los deberes de la División, yo me hare cargo – la animó la peli verde, ya que desde que había vuelto, Orihime estaba muy extraña o incluso podría decirse que estaba muy confundida.

-Bien, gracias por todo Sun Sung-San – le regaló una sonrisa a su Teniente, agradecía tener a alguien como Tatsuki, que le ayudara en las cosas que ella no podía.

* * *

-Cerca Del Primer Escuadrón_

Mientras salía de su escuadrón pensaba en lo que había pasado estos últimos días, "¿Reencarnación de una divinidad? ¿Dos Divinidades encerradas en su alma? ¿Ella la causante de la siguiente guerra? ¿Una nueva guerra?...".Ella estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de las personas que pasaban cerca de ella, y sin querer chocó con alguien.

-… ¿ Inou… Ehh Orihime? – era Ichigo, quien se chocó con su novia – Perdón Perdón, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Hmm… Si, bueno eso creo jeje…– dijo sobándose la cabeza - ¿Y tú Kurosaki-Kun? – preguntó a su novio, quien se veía notablemente preocupado.

-Claro, si no me has hecho nada – dijo restándole importancia - ¿Dónde vas Orihime? Te veo-con una cara de… no-sé-qué – caminó a su lado.

-Ahh, es que Nanao-San me mandó a llamar – vio la preocupación apoderarse de los ojos castaños – No… No te preocupes Kurosaki-Kun, no es nada grave – le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-Que extraño, pensé que por hoy el asunto estaba terminado…- comentó Ichigo, su novia sólo se encogió de hombros -… ¡Hey! ¿Qué dices si salimos luego? –le preguntó queriendo darle ánimos, se agachó hasta su altura, mirándola fijamente.

-¿¡Ehh?! – Dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca de Ichigo, ella sentía como poco a poco la sangre se le subía al rostro - ¡…Cla…Claro que Si Kurosaki-Kun! – respondió sonrojada.

-¡ICHIGOOOO!- se escuchó un gran grito desde la Segunda División, seguramente era la Teniente.

-Bien, entonces pasaré por tu escuadrón más tarde – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la peli naranja, quedando igualmente sonrojado.

-Claro… Adiós – se despidió para salir disparada a la primera división, ya que la Teniente de Ichigo estaba parada detrás de él con una macabra sonrisa, así que era mucho mejor salir rápido de allí.

-…- vio tiernamente como su novia corría a la primera división -… ¿¡Qué rayos quieres Bambietta?! – gritó el shinigami mientras se volteaba rápidamente, topándose cara a cara con su Teniente - …Carajo…

* * *

_Novena División_

-¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! – Ese era el Capitán de la novena División, que estaba cabreado por lo sucedido en la mañana y tiraba cosas de los estantes cercanos.

-Cálmese Capitán… esta emanando mucho Reiatsu… - quiso tranquilizarlo su pobre Teniente, Momo, mientras recogía lo tirado por su capitán.

-¿¡Siempre fueron así de pendejos?!...- Hinamori lo miro extrañada - ¿¡Ocultando información importante, Poniendo a todos en peligro?! – Elevó aún más su tono de voz.

-Pero… Capitán, ya le dieron la información a todos los demás capitanes, no tiene por qué preocuparse – le dijo la teniente.

-Si yo no hubiera ido por… por...- se calló en seco, casi dice algo que lo metería en problemas -… ¡por qué sentía algo muy fuera de lo normal, hubiera estado como esos pobres ineptos! – se recargó sobre un sofá cercano.

-Ehh… Grimmjow-Taicho… - el felino abrió un ojo y la vio de lado - …perdone la insensatez, pero… ¿Esto no tiene que ver en nada con Orihime-Taicho, verdad? – lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y su respuesta fue contestada con el simple hecho del cambio de color de su capitán.

-¡…Que rayos!... ¡¿Qué te pasa maldita mocosa!? – se paró de golpe mientras intentaba controlar los colores de su rostro, estando este cada vez más rojo - ¿¡Qué… que te hace pensar, o… siquiera imaginar eso?! – la apuntó acusadoramente.

-Bueno… Primero, el día del entrenamiento con Orihime-Taicho y Yasutora-Taicho usted llegó sin su Haori puesto, en vez de este usted tenía puesto un suéter que Matsumoto-San le regaló a Orihime-Taicho por su cumpleaños – comenzó la Shinigami.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver!... Es que… ella me dio este suéter porque ya no le servía, así que me dijo que me lo quedara… - se cruzó de brazos, aun sonrojado.

-Mmm…si, obvio. Segundo, cuando entré a su habitación para informarle del incidente en el Séptimo escuadrón, usted estaba gritando su nombre y otras cosas que no alcancé oír… - vio que su capitán abría los ojos y sorprendentemente se sonrojó más aún.

-…Ehh…no…yo – Grimmjow no pudo dejar de balbucear.

\- … Y lo último, cuando le dije de quien era el escuadrón, usted no dudo en esperar siquiera la información de lo que sucedía y salió disparado hacia allí – miro a su superior como a un niño pequeño, con las manos en la cadera.

-… ¡ARGGH!... ¡Bien! Es posible que me sienta un poco, casi nada… atraído a la Capitana de la Séptima División… pero lo dudo…- dijo lo último desviando la mirada de la inquisitiva Shinigami.

-Aja, lo duda, ¿Por qué Capitán? – Ahora era ella la que se sentaba en ese sillón, y cruzo los brazos como gesto de impaciencia.

-… Es que…Ehh… Soy demasiado hombre para cualquier mujer – se aduló a sí mismo el peli celeste.

-Capitán… yo ya lo conozco bien, a mí nadie me puede engañar, he aprendido mucho de estas cosas los últimos años… - le dijo en un tono más calmado, queriendo ganarse la confianza de su Capitán.

-¿No me ves bien Hinamori? Mirá este bello cuerpo, ¡Soy todo un Adonis! – dijo apuntando a su cuerpo.

-…Capitán, Usted puede confiar en mí… no lo juzgaré, ni nada por el estilo – se levantó cansada de querer hablarle de algo serio.

-Mirá este Semental, nenas por favor – dijo haciendo un pequeño teatrito donde parecía que le sacaban fotografías.

-Ahh...- sonrió Momo, había logrado que su capitán se tranquilice y deje su enojo de lado - … cuando quiera contarme algo… lo que sea, recuerde que yo siempre estaré ahí para usted – le dijo saliendo de su escuadrón.

-Gracias…Momo-San… - Grimmjow corrió hacia ella y le dio un lindo abrazo por la espalda. Él sabía que ahora tenía ese apoyo sentimental que tanto le hacía falta.

-Gr…Grimmjow-Taicho – se petrificó en su lugar la Teniente, se ruborizó enormemente por el acto.

-¡Ya! ¡Vete de una vez! – Empujándola fuera del escuadrón – Después no quiero oír que enano de cabello blanco me diga que le quito a su novia… ¡Fuera! – la echó fuera de la novena división, y como él pensaba, el pequeño capitán la esperaba en la puerta.

-Grimmjow-Taicho! No grite eso! – se avergonzó por el escándalo que se armaba en la puerta de su escuadrón.

-… ¡Hey, enano! – Habló el arrancar al Shinigami, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte del pequeño – Ella tiene que estar aquí antes de las 7 pm ¿Quedó claro? –dijo mientras miraba como la pobre de Hinamori caminaba avergonzada al lado de Toshiro.

-Ella ya no es una niña, llegaremos a la hora que terminemos nuestros asuntos… - Toshiro puso un tono altanero que a Grimmjow no le agradó para nada.

-¿A si? – sujetó a la pequeña Teniente del moño, impidiendo que se vaya - YO soy SU Capitán, así que YO decido cuando ELLA regresa – no la soltó, miró como el Capitán de la Décima División no desistió – Si ella no está aquí máximo a las 8 pm, Les sucederá algo a todos los reportes del Decimo Escuadrón… - eso sí que puso a Toshiro en apuros.

-¿Eso me suena a amenaza? – preguntó el peli blanco con enojo en la voz.

-Si para ti lo es, entonces si – respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿Me estás retando Grimmjow?

-Tú no podrías conmigo…

-¿Quieres apostar? – quiso desenvainar su Zampakutou, pero la mano de Momo lo detuvo.

-Está bien Grimmjow-Taicho, estaremos aquí a las 8 pm, no se preocupe – dijo soltándose del agarre y caminando a paso acelerado con el otro Capitán, todo para evitar un enfrentamiento entre esos dos.

-¿Agradécele a tu novia que no te pateé el trasero! – lo siguió molestando al Capitán de baja estatura.

-¡Ya verás Grimmjow….! – gritó el peli blanco desde lo lejos mientras que su voz se desvanecía por la distancia.

-¡Ja! Enano, ya le hubiese puesto en su lugar de no ser novio de la pequeña mocosa… - se dijo entrando a su división. Seguía cansado, así que se daría una ducha rápida y se metería de nuevo a su cama para dormir lo que no pudo en la noche.

* * *

_Primera División_

-…Etto… ¿Nanao-San?... ¿¡Nanao-San?! – entró por los pasillos de la primera división una joven de inconfundibles cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Orihime-Chan? – y esa era la inconfundible voz del Capitán Comandante, que acababa de salir de una de las múltiples Salas de Estar.

-Kyoraku-San, Disculpe la intromisión – dio una pequeña reverencia a su superior.

-Para nada esas disculpas – la medio abrazó por los hombros – Las mujeres Hermosas como tú, no necesitan permiso para Pasar a la Primera División – dijo animado – Especialmente ustedes, De verdad estoy muy apenado por lo sucedido hace unas horas… no sé qué más podría hacer por ustedes – dijo soltando a la joven.

-Ehh... No, no se preocupe Kyoraku-San – rió nerviosa Orihime – Además… tuvo razón en eso, despertamos parte de nuestros poderes gracias a esas acciones… terribles y algo extremas si me lo pregunta, pero funcionó – dijo levantándole el pulgar.

-¡Bien! Esa era la razón por la cual recurrimos a esas medida tan drásticas – le apretó una mejilla a la joven – Pero ahora a entrenar esos poderes ¿Vale? – la soltó, dejando las marca de sus dedos en su delicada piel.

-Si…SI Capitán – dijo en pose militar mientras se dolía la mejilla apretada.

-Vaya Orihime-San, llegaste rápido… bien – entró Nanao al pasillo donde estaban los dos Capitanes.

-¡Nanao-San! – Se aproximó a la Teniente con una reverencia – La estuve buscando – le dijo luego de su reverencia.

-SI, disculpa por eso Orihime-San, es que yo andaba ocupada buscando a este…- dijo apuntando a su capitán, que estaba con una cara de: "¿a mí?".

-Nanao-Chan, no debes hablarle así a la capitana – molestó el Capitán Comandante a su Teniente – Ella es una superior, no debes hablarle como a una persona más… - siguió con su juego el Capitán.

-…Ehh, si, disculpe Inoue-Taicho – se disculpó y le dio una reverencia, se había dado cuenta de su falta de respeto. A pesar de haber sido nombrados Capitanes, había algunos que no aprobaban algunos puestos, incluida ella.

-No…No hay ningún problema Nanao-San – le dijo Inoue un poco incómoda por la situación.

-Hmm… ¿Y para qué me buscabas Nanao-Chan? – preguntó el curioso Capitán.

-Para avisarle que saldré con la Capitana – vio cómo su capitán arqueó una ceja – Iremos a ver si es posible hacer algo con el inestable portal – Ahora la sorpresa estaba presente en los rostros de ambos capitanes.

-Nanao-Chan, me temo que eso es muy peligroso y no creo que…

\- Es por eso que hice llamar a Inoue-Taicho, para que me acompañe – le interrumpió Nanao a su capitán.  
-Pero no parece que se lo hayas dicho previamente…- miró a la otra joven.

-No, No hay ningún problema Kyoraku-San, Nanao-San – dijo restándole importancia, Orihime estaba más preocupada por la Teniente que por ella misma.

-Muy bien, en ese caso… – la Teniente hizo una corta reverencia a su Capitán – Con permiso, no retiramos - y sin más que decir, salió con la Capitana Orihime hacia su destino.

-Tengan mucho cuidado…Nanao-Chan, y especialmente tú…Orihime-Chan… - dijo Kyoraku mientras se retiraba a la sala más profunda de la Primera división, para poder entrenar.

* * *

_Cuarta División_

-Taicho!... ¡Taichoo! – Hanataro buscaba a su capitán… otra vez, al parecer lo buscaban con urgencia.

-El capitán estaba en la Sala de Entrenamiento Hanataro-San – le dijo una joven de la misma división que pasaba por ahí.

-Oh… ehh Gracias – agradeció a la muchacha – Vengan por aquí por favor…- dirigió a los dos individuos a la sala de entrenamiento.

-Gracias a ti, Hanataro-San - agradeció uno de los que lo seguían.

Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, que curiosamente estaba muy alejada de la división; seguramente porque ahí debió entrenar Unohana cuando estaba viva…

-Bien, llegamos… - les indicó el Teniente de la División mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Pasen…- se escuchó la fuerte voz del moreno, que estaba dentro de ese lugar.

-Taicho, lo buscan El Capitán Abarai, y La Teniente Kuchiki…- le informó a su capitán mientras entraba con los mencionados.

-¿Abarai-San? ¿Kuchiki-San? – se dirigió hacia ellos el moreno, había estado practicando su concentración.

-Con permiso Capitán…- se retiró el peli negro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Vaya Vaya Sado… Tienes toda una división a tu cargo, te felicito hombre – le dijo Renji, dándole un codazo en el brazo a modo de juego.

-Si… tú también Abarai-San…- le respondió Chad.

-Ahora, con confianza Sado, A cuantas tienes a tus pies? – dijo con malicia el peli rojo.

-¿Ehh…Que? – preguntó con extrañeza en la mirada.

-…Ya Cállate Renji… - Esa fue Rukia, que empujo a su capitán lejos de su amigo – Sado-Kun, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ehh… Bien, Bien…- viendo como su amigo se recuperaba del empujón de la pequeña Shinigami.

-Me alegra mucho saber eso – le dijo con alegría – Etto... Sado-Kun, venimos para decirte dos cosas… la primera, es que nosotros seremos tus entrenadores a partir de ahora…- puso las manos en las caderas, con mucha felicidad en el rostro.

-..Pero, ¿Y Grimmjow-San? – Preguntó un poco confundido – No es que desprecie lo que me dicen, es solo que el hacía un gran Trabajo – les dijo el alto Sado.

-Es que tus ataques para la batalla ya no serán de cuerpo a cuerpo, serán a distancia y con energía involucrada… - le respondió Renji.

-…Y seamos sinceros, Grimmjow podrá ser muchas cosas, Apuesto, Sexy, Un Galán… y más, pero no sabe nada, NADA de controlar energía – dijo Rukia entusiasmada con el Arrancar.

-Hmm… Y además yo entrené contigo hace ya mucho tiempo, así que es eso o nada – dijo un poco molesto Abarai.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es lo segundo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh si… mi Nii-Sama será tu otro entrenador – dijo aún más entusiasmada que antes la Shinigami.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó muy confundido Yasutora.

-No lo sabemos Sado, pero… Sinceramente te deseo suerte con el capitán Kuchiki – dijo lo último en voz baja.

-Eso realmente me sorprende… - dijo con una cara inmutable.

-Si… se nota…- dijo sarcástico el otro Capitán.

-Bien Sado-Kun, vamos a la Sexta División, mi Nii-Sama nos espera para entrenar – le avisó la Teniente de la Tercera División.

-Si… - y sin nada mas que decir, los tres se dirigieron al Sexto Escuadrón.

* * *

_En algún lugar alejado del Seretei_

-Inoue-Taicho – rompió el silencio la Teniente de la Primera División - ¿Podría, por favor, usar su escudo para llevarnos hasta arriba? – pidió en una pequeña reverencia.

-Claro… No hay Problema Nanao-San…- dijo la peli naranja mientras invocaba su escudo, que ahora era muy diferente que antes. Era de un tono casi negro, con contextura nubosa y sin su brillo característico.

-Muchas gracias Inoue-Taicho – agradeció y ambas subieron al antiguo escudo.

-Si…- comenzó a elevar el escudo hacia el cielo - … Ehh Nanao-San, ¿Hacia donde vamos? –preguntó la joven cuando llegaron muy alto.

-Por allá – dijo apuntando hacia el Sur.

-Bien, y…Nanao-San, no se preocupe por las formalidades conmigo – le regaló una sonrisa a la teniente.

-Si… gracias, Orihime-San – agradeció a la joven Capitana, ya que al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de la Teniente cuando la tenía que llamar con el "-Taicho".

-No te preocupes por eso – siguió sonriéndole, tenía razón, iba ser difícil que todos aceptaran su puesto como capitana ahora – Es allí ¿Verdad Nanao-San? – le preguntó Orihime a la Teniente, ya se notaba el gran portal en forma de espejo delante de ellas.

-Si, ese es… Hay que apresurarnos – le dijo, y rápidamente llegaron al frente del portal.

-Parece que está muy maltratado… - dijo la peli naranja al ver lo quebrado que estaba.

-Si… el Sello ya se ha debilitado bastante… - dijo acercándose bastante al espejo. Orihime había extendido el escudo a un rango aproximado de 10 metros.

-¿Qué…Que vamos a hacer Nanao-San? – preguntó Un poco asustada de estar tan cerca de la energía que provenía del Sello.

-Mmm… Orihime-San…¿puede venir mas cerca por favor? – dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo roto.

-Si, ya voy… - se acrcó a la altura de Nanao y vio su reflejo, era ella igual que siempre.

-¿Puede intentar usar su escudo de reversión en el Sello? – le pidió amablemente la teniente.

-Bien… pero ya no revierte los eventos como antes…- le dijo antes de hacer lo que le dijo la otra mujer.

-No se preocupe…- le respondió, se concentró en lo que sucedía con el espejo.

Orihime puso el escudo de reversión sobre ese enorme espejo, y sorpresivamente este comenzó a revertir el daño que tenía; en cuestión de un par de minutos, el espejo estuvo como nuevo. En el momento en el que este estuvo enteramente "Sano", comenzó a volverse Translúcido, dejando ver a los entes y espectros que se ocultaban tras de el; el susto por parte de las dos mujeres no se dejó esperar.

Los seres no dejaban de pronunciar el nombre de la diosa de la Noche, todo mientras se acercaban a las dos mujeres.

-¡Nyx-Sama! ¡Nyx-Sama! – se acercaban al escudo de reversión.

\- ¿Nanao-San!¿¡Que debemos hacer!? – preguntó asustada la peli naranja.

-No… ¡No lo sé! – gritó desesperada la teniente, miró hacia los seres que querían entrar a este mundo, y notó que no podían traspasar el escudo de la Capitana-… O…Orihime-San, ellos no pueden cruzar su barrera…- le dijo.

-… ¿Ehh?... Tienes… tienes razón, pero tampoco dejan de venir más…- le respondió mientras veía como venían más y más seres sombríos.

-No… no puede hacer que ellos retrocedan? – dijo Nanao más tranquila.

-No… no puedo… - dijo un poco cansada Inoue.

-…¿Quién puede hacerlo?... – le preguntó, sintiendo como la densidad del aire comenzaba a variar.

-Ve… ve a llamar a Sado-Kun…- la peli negra la miró extrañada - … ¡Ve Rápido! Él puede ayudarme…- dijo incrementando la energía al escudo que servía como barrera.

-Si… Ya regreso… - dijo alejándose y saltando desde el escudo en el que estaban suspendidas. Ese escudo comenzaba a tomar una textura más firme y a despejar un poco la neblina.

-¡Apresúrate por favor, Nanao-San! – gritó desde el lugar en el que estaba, mientras sentía como la neblina de su escudo comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

* * *

_El Tántaro_

-¡Goa-Sama!¡Goa-Sama! – un espectro se acercó a la líder de las tropas femeninas.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Nyx-Sama está en la Puerta del portal…- le informó el espectro.

-¡No se juega con Nyx-Sama! ¿Lo sabías, verdad? –preguntó con enojo la Furia, el tema de la diosa era algo delicado.

-Se lo juro… Señora, es Nyx-Sama.. – le respondió el espectro a la superior.

-Si no es verdad, te abstendrás al castigo que mereces… - fue en dirección al Portal que daba a la Sociedad de Almas.

Al caminar hacia el lugar, vio una gran cantidad de espectros, sombras y furias reunidos en un solo lugar, impidiéndole el paso a la Furia líder.

-¡Goa! – la llamó la voz del Tertium Conciliarium.

-Tenebrae, ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – pregunto furiosa la mujer.

-Sencillo, Nyx-Sama está abriendo el portal al mundo espiritual humano – dijo entre mucho ruido.

-Eso… no lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos…- dijo haciéndose espacio entre el alboroto.

-Será un gusto mostrarle… - se apartó un poco - ¡Muévanse y den paso a la Señorita Goa! – gritó con voz potente Tenebrae, el quería su venganza, y no iba dejar ir una sola oportunidad.

* * *

_Cuarta División_

Nanao acababa de llegar, había usado Shumpo para llegar lo mas rápido posible a la división del moreno. Golpeaba las puertas con toda la fuerza que tenía, incluso llamó la atención de los guardias.

-Nanao-san, no tiene permitido entrar... peor así en ese estado de…- el guardia no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¿¡Donde está el Capitán Yasutora?! ¡LLAMADLO! – sujetó al guardia del cuello.

-Suélteme Teniente… - dijo forcejeando el Guardia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – era la tercer puesto, Luppi Antenor. Había escuchado el escándalo desde dentro de las oficinas y salió a ver lo que pasaba.

-Necesito al Capitán Yasutora! De inmediato! – gritó Nanao, soltando al guardia y acercanose peligrosamente al Arrancar.

-Primero te calmas – vio la desesperación en los ojos de la peli negra – Y segundo, el capitán salió a entrenar con Kuchiki-Taicho… - alejándose un poco de la alterada mujer.

-¿A la Sexta División O la mansión Kuchiki? – preguntó más histérica que antes, había ido allí en vano…

-No lo sé, solo le informó eso al Teniente… - le respondió mientras entraba a su división, le había asustado mucho el estado de la mujer.

-¡Mierda! – gritó frustrada, debía guardar la calma un momento y concentrarse en la energía del Capitán de la Cuarta, ya no podía perder más Tiempo…

Tardó un poco en calmarse, pero lo logró, el Capitán estaba en la Sexta División, junto con Abarai Y los dos Kuchikis… Sin perder un segundo mas utilizó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para usar Shumpo y dirigirse a la Sexta División.

* * *

_Quinta División_

Uryuu estaba en su oficina, pensando en lo que estaba pasando… Orihime, la más dulce y tranquila mujer que él había conocido en toda su vida… ella era la protagonista de una leyenda con más de siglos y siglos de antigüedad…. Y debía ser el mayor centro de atención de las fuerzas enemigas.

-No sé en qué momento las cosas se volvieron así de complicadas… - dijo sacando un cigarro de su escritorio. Lo prendió mientras se dirigía a la ventana, ya que no quería que su teniente lo volviera a molestar por estar fumando.

Miró al cielo despejado… a excepción de una nube en las lejanías del Seretei, casi imperceptible. Y esa nube, en lugar de parecer una nube, parecía un anochecer que se haría presente pronto…

-Qué extraño… si son las 3 de la tarde… no creo que… - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como la Teniente de la Primera División usaba toda la energía que tenía para llegar a algún lugar. Esto Sorprendió al Quincy, ya que hace unos momentos sintió que su energía y la casi irreconocible energía de Orihime se dirigían a un lugar muy apartado…-¡Un momento!... ¡Era Allí donde se dirigían! – salió corriendo al lugar donde se hacía cada vez más oscuro, temiendo lo peor…

* * *

N/A: ¡Muajajaja! Hasta aquí mis queridísimos lectores. Si, lo paré para darle ese misterio que tanto me gusta :P

Bien después de mucho tiempo que vuelvo con esta historia por que se me quedé en una laguna mental, en la cual había olvidado hacia donde se dirigía la historia… Así quee me fui a hacer otras cosas, y escribir otras cosas también Jeje, pero como estoy en Vacaciones, creo que seguiré escribiendo más, y Más y MAS XP

Si les gusto el Cap, déjenme un lindo review, que me encanta leerlos y saber qué opinan de la Historia w


	13. El Portal II

**N/A:** Hola Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin historias…? Me disculpo de mil y un formas ante ustedes debido a mi ausencia… me hacían mucha falta TnT… Pero bueeeno, hoy como hace mucho tiempo, actualizaré esta Reliquia XD Prepárense para!... Una Segunda Parte… (Gracias a tus reviews Nypsy volví a esto :3)

-(Perdonen también las faltas de ortografía si las llegan a encontrar [También las tonterías XP], pero son las 00:00 y bien sinvergüenzamente subiré este Capitulo…)-

Sin mas por que disculparme (Espero…), Aquí esta la Continuación que tanto anhelaban!

**Advertencia:** Como siempre, un poco de violencia y vocabulario salidos de control. **Y, especialmente este capítulo CONTIENE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE SPOILER DEL MANGA…**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es del único, inigualable, hermosho y simpático Tite Kubooo!

* * *

**_Sexta División_**

La teniente de la primera División del Gotei 13 acababa de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el Nuevo capitán del Cuarto escuadrón.

-Déjenme Pasar… Por favor – llegó exhausta, y tranquilamente pidió paso amable a los guardias.

-Teniente Nanao, es un honor su visita, pero me temo que no puedo permitirle el paso sin saber su motivo… - le respondió amablemente el guardia.

-Necesito ver con Urgencia al Capitán Yasutora… - vio como el guardia dudaba el permitirle el paso – Es una Orden de la Primera División – dijo con voz firme, aunque su cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

-De acuerdo, Pase Teniente Nanao – vio como la teniente temblaba y sudaba, y el hecho de que había llegado de forma tan repentina y preocupada lo decía todo, esto tenia que ver con la situación de guerra…

-Gracias… - sin mas que decir, entro corriendo hacia el reiatsu de Sado… no podía perder mas tiempo…

**_A Las Afueras Del Seretei_**

El Quincy había llegado lo mas rápido que podía al lugar de donde provenía ese extraño anochecer.

-¡Inoue-San! – la llamó esperando respuestas, las cuales no obtuvo. Al levantar la vista y concentrarse en esa extraña y casi imperceptible energía, pudo diferenciar el Santen Kisshun de Orihime que ahora era de un color azul oscuro, casi negro con un leve destello de luz en cada esquina.

No perdió más tiempo y absorbió el reshi de su alrededor para poder hacer una base espiritual para poder subir a la altura de su sufrida amiga.

Cuando estuvo a su altura, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Orihime con el cabello totalmente oscurecido por las sombras, derramando lágrimas de color carmín, con los ojos totalmente abiertos que tenían un color grisáceo-blanquecino; y lo peor de todo, unos espectros que provenían de dentro del espejo comenzaban a absorber la energía del escudo de repulsión

Ella volteó débilmente su mirada a su querido amigo Quincy, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la vez que intentaba darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que lo único que logró fue preocupar más aun al Quincy. Ishida fue corriendo a su encuentro, la sujetó de los hombros para darle su apoyo, pero no quería que ella se distrajera con su escudo.

-Ishida-Kun… ¿Viniste por mi? – le preguntó débilmente mientras buscaba los ojos de su compañero.

-Claro que si… Inoue-San – los ojos de Uryuu comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, el no podía ni quería ver a su más querida e inocente amiga sufrir de esa manera tan horrenda.

-Ishida-Kun… no llores… estoy bien, solo que comienzo a cansarme… - dijo con la voz cada vez mas débil.

-No te preocupes, Yo te ayudaré Inoue-San… - le dijo mientras se puso al frente de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas de sangre que lloraba.

-Gracias…Gracias Ishida-Kun… - Orihime agradeció al cielo el tener amigos como los que ella tenía.. no pudo evitar soltar otro par de lágrimas.

-Escúchame Inoue-San… Desprenderé mi energía y quiero que la absorbas hasta que te sientas lo suficientemente fuerte… ¿Entendiste? – Ishida comenzaba a fatigarse por la presión del aire, pero no quería que Orihime lo notase.

-De acuerdo Ishida-Kun… - le respondió en un hilo de voz. Pudo sentir como poco a poco la cálida y confortable energía de Ishida cubría su cuerpo, en un par de segundos ya sentía mucho mejor.

-I… Inoue-San… - Uryuu sintió como al mismo instante que su energía toco el cuerpo de Orihime, fue succionada de golpe. Su débil voz no fue escuchada, asi que decidió ir mas lejos… activó su Volstanding, dejando ver sus alas hechas de reshi que también eran, lentamente, absorbidas…

-Muchas Gracias Ishida-Kun –Orihime estaba, no llena de energía, pero mas fuerte que antes; su escudo volvió a recuperar su fuerza, logrando que el "espejo" ya no estuviese en forma de cúpula (como lo estaba antes por la debilidad del escudo de inversión).

-Pero…¿Qué es.. qué es eso? – ahora si podía ver con mayor claridad a los espectros tras el portal. No eran varios espectros los que succionaban la energía de su amiga, era una mujer con la piel blanquecina, ojos completamente negros y sin signo alguno de vida, con el cabello corto de color amarillo pálido; ella tenía una mano puesta en el escudo de Inoue y se notaba claramente como se acumulaba una energía oscura alrededor de su mano.

-¡Ishida-Kun, lo estamos logrando! – le dijo la joven con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Me… me alegro… Inoue-San… - una de sus alas ya había sido completamente absorbida por la joven, dejándolo a punto de perder la conciencia del cansancio. Él lo sabía, no aguantaría mucho mas, así que con toda la energía que le quedaba, saco su arco de Quincy y comenzó a reunir el sombrío reiatsu que estaba por todas partes.

-Ishida-Kun… ¿Qué haces? – notó el cambio en la presión espiritual de su amigo, y se voteo para ver lo que sucedía. Vio que estaba con su arco y formando una flecha oscura en su mano, la cual parecía recibir daño por el contacto con esa flecha.

-… - Ishida no le dio respuesta alguna, no quería preocuparla aun más. El reiatsu que estaba acumulando comenzó a herir su mano, ya que esa energía era demasiado sombría para cualquier ser, toda su mano estaba llenándose de heridas, cortaduras y raspones por el simple hecho de acumularla para una flecha (que se demoraba en realizar). Cuando la logró terminar, la lanzó hacia la mujer que parecía ignorar su presencia en esos momentos.

-¡Ishida-Kun, tu Mano! – Orihime vio como la mano del peli-azul se llenó de sangre y heridas por la flecha que acababa de lanzar. Para la sorpresa de todos, la flecha atravesó con facilidad el escudo de reversión para darle de lleno a la furia, justo en la mano que se soportaba en el escudo de Inoue, atravesando su palma para llegar a su pecho y tirarla al suelo.

_Del otro Lado Del Espejo_

-¡MIERDA! – la furia se alejó rápidamente del portal. Al parecer "algo" había atravesado la barrera del otro lado y le había destrozado la mano y herido parcialmente su torso.

-¡Goa-Sama!¡Goa-Sama! –todos los espectros se voltearon a la furia caída y se acercaron para intentar absorber la energía robada a la "Diosa".

-¡Aléjense malditos! ¡Fuera! – los aparto con un impacto grande de energía.

-¡Jajajaja! Furia distraída, que acaso ¿No ves al ser espiritual que se encuentra junto a Nyx-Sama? – rió sonoramente el Tertium Concilliarium.

-¡Cállate Maldito Tenebrae! – gritó con ira mientras intentaba curarse las heridas – Ese maldito… me las pagará…- dijo con enojo en la voz.

_**A las Afueras del Portal_**

-¡Le diste Ishida-Kun! – se volteó de nuevo para ver a su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo tirado inconsciente en el suelo – No… No Ishida-Kun… No me dejes sola… ¡NOOO! – el llanto no se hizo esperar, y tampoco la enorme e inestable cantidad de reiatsu que ya emanaba.

**_Sexta División _**

_Cuarto de Entrenamiento_

-Bien Sado, aquí es donde entrenaremos a partir de ahora y durante el siguiente mes… antes que la guerra comience, tendremos todo listo – dijo con una gran confianza Renji, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría en realidad…

-Me parece un buen lugar para mejorar el rendimiento de nuestros Bankais… ¿No es así Sado-Kun? – dijo Rukia al contemplar el espacioso lugar donde se encontraban, un lugar parecido a una caja blanca, capaz de cambiar su forma interna a cualquier ambiente.

-Si, es bastante espacioso… No tendremos ningún problema para entrenar – comentó Sado, y al parecer Byakuya ( que acababa de llegar) lo tomó de forma equivocada.

-Ni creas que te será fácil entrenar con tres Capitanes de la sociedad de Almas, tu eres un simple humano con un pequeño don interior… - dijo con notable enojo en la voz.

-Nii-Sama… el no se refería a eso… y no soy Capitán… - Dijo Rukia, defendiendo a su amigo de la furia de su Hermano.

-Hmpt… - Byakuya fue hacia la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla y comenzar el entrenamiento de inmediato.

-¡Espere! ¡Espere Kuchiki-Taicho! – Nanao entró corriendo a la habitación de entrenamiento.

-¡Nanao-San! – Rukia y Renji corrieron a su auxilio cuando esta colapso en el suelo.

-Necesito a Yasutora… - dijo débilmente, el cansancio la había derrotado.

-Aquí estoy Nanao-San… Dígame – se acerco el moreno.

-Es Inoue-Taicho… ella está… está en peligro… necesita de su ayuda… Venga conmigo por favor… - se paró débilmente y volvió a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Orihime! – Sado salió rápidamente tras de la teniente, obviamente seguido por Rukia, Renji y sorprendentemente, Byakuya.

_A las afueras del Sexto escuadrón_

-Nanao-San… Permítame ayudarla – Chad alzó a la teniente en sus brazos, ya que ella ya no podía mas y necesitaban llegar con Orihime lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias… Yasutora-Taicho… - respondió débilmente. Segundos después, sintieron una irreconocible y enorme presión espiritual, que apuntaba a un lugar que comenzaba a oscurecer el cielo…

-Debe ser ahí donde está Orihime – dijo Renji mirando a Rukia y a Byakuya, no tardaron en usar Shumpo para acelerar el paso, Sado uso su FullBring…

**_Cerca del Onceavo Escuadrón_**

-Vaya… como odio tener que hacer inspección de campo… - se quejaba Ikakku mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de su escuadrón con su compañero de armas Yumichika.

-Bueno.. ya sabes, no hemos tenido mucha diversión últimamente por el capitán… Sabes que aun le cuesta mantener a Yachiru en su forma física mientras lucha con su espada… - respondió con cierto toque de tristeza el pelinegro. Recordando las veces que Yachiru se disuelve para volver a su forma como la espada de su Capitán…

-Si… no me gusta ver al Capitán cuando se pone así… - dijo Ikakku, también recordando las horas de desesperación y sufrimiento que pasa su Capitán para devolver a Yachiru su forma física, a veces sin éxito…

-Pobre Capitán, se la debe estar pasando muy mal…. – no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió una enorme cantidad de reiatsu desconocido que provenía de algún lugar en el cielo – ¿Sientes eso Ikakku? – se volteó rápidamente a su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas Yumichika? ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Pasó algo en el Seretei? – se asusto por la mirada de su amigo.

-Mierda… - miró hacia el cielo, el cual comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más oscuro, específicamente en un lugar alejado de ellos - ¡Mira el Cielo Ikakku! – apuntó en dirección del lugar mas sombrío del cielo.

-¿¡Pero que rayos es eso!? – se preocupó al ver el cielo de esa manera en horas de la tarde.

-¡Vayamos Ikakku! – salieron disparados hacia ese lugar tan misterioso.

**_Alrededor De Las Afueras Del Seretei_**

-Shiro-Chan… ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Hinamori al Capitán de cabellos blancos, ya que se habían alejado bastante del Seretei.

-No te preocupes Hinamori, ya llegaremos… quiero que los conozcas – dijo con una gran sonrisa el Capitán de la Decima División.

El lugar donde estaban era un lugar muy apartado de las demás casas o incluso escuadrones… era casi inhabitado, solo se veían unas cuantas casas cada tanto que caminaban.

-Shiro-chan… está comenzado a oscurecer, vámonos… - dijo la castaña cansada de seguir a Toshiro.

-No te preocupes, es solo una nube la que cubre el cielo, solo está nublado… Mira! ¡Ahí están! – dijo emocionado el Capitán, a la vez que corría en dirección a una pequeña casa de pobre infraestructura.

-E…Espérame Shiro-Chan! – siguió al muchacho hasta llegar a esa humilde vivienda, de la cual salieron un par de niñas pequeñas y una anciana muy parecida a la que cuidaba de Toshiro antes de que se convirtiera en miembro del Gotei 13.

-Ellas son las muchachitas de las que te hablé hace tiempo Hinamori… ella es Kyou y la otra pequeña es Moshi – le presentó a las dos pequeñas, quienes le hicieron una reverencia a la joven.

-Un gusto Kyou, Moshi – les sonrió a las pequeñas que le devolvieron el gesto de inmediato.

-Y ella es Kasuki, la abuela de ambas pequeñas – le presento a la tierna anciana, la cual se reverencio ante la presencia de la Teniente.

-Es un placer conocerla Kasuki-San – respondió a la reverencia.

-Bueno, hoy les traigo grandes noticias – se volteo hacia las tres habitantes de la vivienda.

-¿Una sorpresa Capitán-Kun? – preguntó la pequeña Kyou.

-Bueno… es algo que les prometí hace mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad Kasuki-San? – miro a la anciana, la cual abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Qué pasa Abuelita?...No llores ¿Es algo malo?...Abuelita – Moshi corrió al lado de su abuelita que no podía contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Hoy es el día que las llevaré a la casa que les había prometido el día que nos conocimos… - dijo con una sonrisa serena en su rostro. Ahora las niñas corrieron con el Capitán del decimo escuadrón para abrazarlo y llorar de alegría en su Haori.

-Shiro-Chan… - Momo miró al Capitán que logro conmoverla con su gran gesto de generosidad, a pesar de ser un Capitán frívolo (en ambos sentidos), le demostró que durante todos estos años él no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco.

-Vamos Hinamori, tenemos mucho que caminar – le dijo a la teniente que lo miraba con ojos cristalinos.

-Hai Shiro-Chan – le sonrió y se puso en marcha con las cosas esenciales de la casa.

Luego de unos minutos de ordenar unas cajas y víveres de la casa, ya estaban casi listos para salir.

-Hinamori ¿Recuerdas la casa que vimos antes de salir de la zona de los Escuadrones? – preguntó Toshiro a la castaña.

-Si, la que estaba cerca de tu escuadrón Shiro-Chan – dijo recordando una casa amplia de dos pisos - ¿Es allí donde las llevaremos? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad la joven Teniente.

-Así es, ellas se merecen lo mejor así que no repararé en gastos – dijo feliz de su decisión el Capitán Hitsugaya.

-Y…¿Qué paso entre ellas y tu Shiro-Chan? – Momo quería saber el por qué del afecto tan grande a esas personas, de seguro tendría muy buenos motivos.

-Bueno, verás es una historia un poco co… - el Capitán no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que una fuerte y densa presión espiritual se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo?! – gritó Kyou mientras caía al suelo por la presión.

-¡Kyou! – gritó preocupado Hitsugaya.

El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, como si fuesen más allá de las once de la noche, sin iluminación alguna.

-Shiro-Chan… tenemos que sacarlas de aquí lo más pronto posible… - advirtió Hinamori al ver como las tres caían al suelo por la enorme y pesada presión espiritual.

-Bien… quiero que las lleves a la decima división Hinamori, yo me quedaré a investigar de donde proviene esa enorme presión – le dijo mientras salía de la pequeña choza.

-Bien… ten cuidado Shiro-Chan… - alzó a las dos niñas en sus brazos y a la anciana en su espalda, y sin mas demora utilizó Shumpo para llevarlas a su destino.

**_Dentro Del Portal_**

-Señorita Goa, ¿No quiere mi ayuda para recuperarse de sus heridas? – preguntó Tenebrae en tono de burla.

-Espero que sufras en esta guerra Tenebrae… Que no dejes de sufrir durante toda esta guerra… maldito… - contestó con notorio enojo en la voz.

-Tranquila Señorita Goa, mire que Erebo-Sama no debe tardar en llegar - dijo Tenebrae justo en el momento en el que Erebo cruzaba las puertas de la "Primera Sección "

-Vaya, han progresado bastante desde mi partida - Se escuchó la vos del dios desde lo mas profundo del lugar.

-E...Erebo-Sama... - Goa se incorporó inmediatamente al ver a su Señor de pie frente a ella, mirandola de manera frívola.

-Goa, que decepcionante manera de actuar. A esta altura ya deberías haber traído con tus propias manos a tu madre, mira lo cerca que está ...- dijo Erebo acercándose al Espejo, en el cual se reflejaba una totalmente cambiada Orihime.

-Querida Nyx... han pasado muchos milenios... ¿Como has estado? - dijo con naturalidad total mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al Portal.

-Señor, con el debido respeto que se merece, ella aun no ha despertado... - dijo Tenebrae mientras se revenciaba ante su señor.

-Silencio, tranquilamente la traigo de vuelta en este momento... - dijo mientras acumulaba energía en su cuerpo, sorprendentemente la energía tenia un tono tan claro que se podía decir que irradiaba luz.

-¿Erebo-Sama, qué va a hacer?- preguntó Goa curiosa al ver cómo el dios se acercaba bastante a la diosa.

**_Del otro lado del Portal_**

Orihime no dejaba de emanar energía extraña, y pudo sentir cómo la situación sé escapaba de sus manos. Intentó controlarse al sentir varios reiatsus conocidos a sus alrededores. Pero eso sólo pudo hacerla perder más aún su débil estabilidad.

Y cuando por fin pudo disminuir la enorme cantidad de energía espiritual, su cuerpo comenzó a fallar al ver cómo un ser desconocido, pero a la vez tan familiar intentaba traspasar su barrera.

-¡Orihime-San! - Yumichika e Ikkaku fueron los primeros en llegar.

-¿Inoue-Taicho? - Ikkaku estaba conmocionado al ver a la Capitán del Séptimo escuadrón de esa manera tan diferente.

-Yumichika-San... Ikkaku-San... Esto es muy peligroso, por favor mantengan distancia...

-Orihime-San permítanos ayudarle... Tenga en cuenta nuestro entrenamiento cómo el escuadrón más fuerte del Gotei 13 - insistió Yumichika.

-Discúlpeme la desobediencia Inoue-Taicho, pero cómo miembro de la división 11, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras una amenaza de tales proporciones intenta ingresar nuestro mundo - y sin más qué decir, Madarame salió disparado contra Erebo, logrando únicamente caer inconsciente a los pies de la muchacha.

-¡Ikkaku! - Yumichika corrió cerca de su amigo para asegurarse su bienestar.

-No te muevas Ayasegawa... Si no fuera por tu Zampakutou, estarías igual que Madarame... - Toshiro sujetó al pelinegro de los hombros, impidiendo que se acerque al enemigo más de lo debido.

-Hitsugaya-Taicho... - Yumichika cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo el capitán del décimo escuadrón, su Zampakutou había revelado su hermoso Shikai (que aun seguía siendo un secreto ante los demás)

-¡Toshiro-Kun! - Orihime se sintió aliviada por un par de segundos al ver como todos llegaban para socorrerla, pero esa felicidad no le duró mucho ya que se dio cuenta, mas temprano que tarde, en la situación en la que estaba.

-Inoue-Taicho...¿Es usted? -preguntó sorprendido de ver a la muchacha en ese estado -... por favor, hagase a un lado para poder congelar la entrada - le pidió mientras invocaba a su Bankai.

-Esta bien... pero Toshiro-Kun, No creo que vaya aa funcionar... - le dijo mientras retrocedió unos pasos del portal, siendo totalmente ignorada por el peliblanco.

-Ve, ¡Hyorimaru! - y en un balanceo de su Zampakutou, el hielo tomó la Forma del un dragón y se estrelló de lleno a la vez que cubría con el hielo al dichoso portal en su totalidad.

-Orihime-San… lo mejor para todos nosotros será irnos lo más pronto posible… - Yumichika se acercó a Orihime, quien seguía con el escudo puesto sobre aquel portal.

-Gracias… Gracias Yumichika-San, por favor llévate a Ishida-Kun ya que el esta en un estado mas delicado que el mio… - le pidió con cansancio al pelinegro.

-Claro Orihime-San… - Se acerco al Quincy para levantarlo (Aun con su Shikai activo) y al acercarse cada vez mas al muchacho, sentía como su cuerpo se iba haciendo cada vez mas pesado.

-Gracias… - dijo casi inaudiblemente Orihime; ella notaba algo muy extraño en aquel portal cubierto por hielo, sentía una gran necesidad de tocarlo… atravesarlo… Se acerco hasta estar a escasos centímetros del cristalino hielo.

-¡Inoue-San!¡No se acerque tanto! – Gritó Hitsugaya al ver como la mujer se quedaba admirando el portal y se acercaba peligrosamente al mismo, cualquiera pensaría que ella intentaría atravesarlo.

-No te preocupes Toshiro…-Kun… - se volteó para mirar al Capitán del Decimo Escuadrón, y al darse la vuelta otra vez, vio como unos oscuros y extrañamente agradables ojos oscuros le miraban fijamente…

-¡Orihime-San! ¡Aléjese de inmediato! – Yumichika y el Capitán vieron los ojos provenientes del hielo, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que vio la mujer. Unos cientos de ojos tan rojos como la mismísima sangre estaban puestos sobre la "humana", pero de esa multitud de miradas resaltaba una muy peculiar y tenebrosa, un par de ojos tan oscuros como la total y aberrante Nada la miraban de muy, pero muy de cerca…

-Tranquilo Yumichika-San, no va a pasarme nada… - Volteó una última vez para dirigirse al shinigami, tan pronto como terminó de decir esas palabras, un pálido pero fuerte brazo la tomó por el hombro.

-Ya eres mía de nuevo Nyx… - una gruesa voz proveniente desde dentro de ese infierno pronunció elegantemente esas palabras, a la vez que atraía cada vez mas el cuerpo de la mujer hacia ese horrido lugar…

-¡Orihime-San! – Yumichika corrió a su auxilio, pero al acercarse a la joven, perdió la consciencia.

-¡Yumichika! – Toshiro no podía pensar en una forma para solucionar este problema… "_¿Me enfrento desde esta distancia al enemigo?¿Voy a llamar refuerzos?¿Activo la forma completa de mi Bankai?¿Me sacrifico para salvar la vida de esa mujer? O… ¿Mato a la mujer y termino esta estúpida guerra?...¡¿Qué hago!?". _Mientras libraba esta batalla interna consigo mismo, vio de reojo como una silueta pasaba justo por encima de su cabeza y fue a parar directamente sobre el lugar donde se encontraba la joven y sufrida muchacha.

-¡Sado-Kun! – la sollozante voz de Orihime se hizo escuchar antes de que el tiempo se vea modificado por el moreno.

-¡Inoue!... tranquila, estarás bien… - Formó su Brazo izquierdo (Ahora llamado "Espiral Del Destino").

-Oh, Vaya Vaya miren que tenemos aquí; si eres tu miserable Éter… - dijo Erebo mientras soltaba a Orihime e intentaba alcanzar a Sado con su brazo.

-¡El único miserable aquí, eres Tú! – y sin perder mas tiempo, le dio un golpe a la estructura de donde provenía aquel ser. El tiempo volvió a transcurrir de forma normal.

-¡Yasutora-San! Gracias al cielo… - El Capitán de cabellos blancos se acercó a los dos que seguían de pie.

-Todo fue gracias a que Nanao-San me avisó de lo sucedido… - dijo Chad mientras veía como los rayos del sol desvanecían el brazo que Erebo logró sacar del Portal, el cual ahora estaba literalmente, como nuevo.

-¡Shiro-Chan! – Momo acababa de llegaral lugar donde se encontraba Toshiro y los demás, y no pasaron más de un par de segundos para que los otros se hicieran presentes.

-¿¡Qué rayos sucedió aquí!? – Rukia y Renji miraban incrédulos la escena. Una Orihime a punto de desmayarse, con los cabellos de un tono oscuro y una mirada casi irreconocible, y a Ishida, Ikakku e Yumichika tirados a los pies de la muchacha, totalmente inconscientes.

-…Nanao-San… Gracias lo hiciste bien… Gracias por venir… Rukia-San… Renji-Kun… Kuchiki-Taicho… y Momo-San… - y sin poder pronunciar una palabra más, Orihime Inoue perdió el conocimiento, cayendo al escudo que tan pronto como ella se desmayó, comenzó a disolverse.

-Todo el mundo, sujétense – Hitsugaya hizo una base de hielo para aterrizar suavemente en el suelo.

-Ustedes – Habló el Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón, al mismo tiempo que levantaba el cuerpo de Inoue del suelo. Habló dirigiéndose a Renji, Rukia, Momo y Sado – Ayúdenme a llevar a los heridos al Cuarto Escuadrón.

-¡Hai! – respondieron casi al unísono.

-Capitán Kuchiki, permítame también ayudar… - el albino Capitán quiso ofrecer ayuda, pero fue rechazado por el pelinegro.

-No, usted esta casi en la misma condición que los heridos, al igual que la Teniente Ise. Vendrán con nosotros a la Decima División – se volteó dándole la espalda y tan pronto como lo hizo, usó Shumpo para moverse con velocidad.

-Tsk… maldito… - renegó para sus adentros.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Si! Hola de nuevo pequeño y hermoso Harem-Hime! Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí esta vez. Sinceramente me gustaría haber hecho esta parte más corta, pero quería que notasen lo peligroso e hijoep*ta que puede llegar a ser el mundo del Tártaro, al igual que su pinshi energía (º-º). Y… sip, el cabello de Hime-Chan cambio debido a que perdió el control totalmente ante esa energía.

Bueno como siempre, espero no tardar tanto como lo estoy haciendo con todos, TODOS mis Fics… pero ya saben que si hay inspiración y lo más importante, Motivación… se pueden hacer maravillas! … Así que ¬/u/¬… regálenme ambas con sus preciosos Reviews 3 [Sub-Smoke, LittleSammy, daianapotter... extraño sus reviews TnT]

Bye Bye! Nos leemos! u


	14. Otras preocupaciones

m/A : Muy Buenas mis queridos lectores, hoy me reporto aquí con una actualización de mi fin más antiguo. Espero les agrade lo que hice, ya que esta hecho con "Amor, Confianza y Polvillo de Hadas" XD

**Disclaimer: ** Bleach es de Tite Kubo... quien desgraciadamente dijo que bleach ya esta llegando a su fin... TnT

**Advertencia: **Vocabulario hostil... y agresivo .

Ya eran las cinco y más de la tarde, y todo se veía extrañamente tranquilo. El cielo ya se había despejado un poco para dejar ver unos débiles rayos de sol que pronto desaparecerían.

Eran dos los puntos de intranquilidad: La Décima y la Cuarta división.

**En la Décima Division **

-Matsumoto déjame ir, debo informar de inmediato lo que sucedió... - El capitán de pelo blanco se encontraba en la cama de su escuadrón, en su cuarto para ser más precisos.

-Capitán... por favor, quédese tranquilo... tiene que recuperarse - Rangiku intentó tranquilizarlo, sintiendo sus intentos casi inútiles.

-¿¡Es que acaso no comprendes la situación!? - se exaltó más aún el pequeño capitán, mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama. Pero tan pronto como lo intentó, algo lo sujeto del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Por favor Shiro-chan... Quédate... no vayas, quédate conmigo... por lo menos hasta que estés mejor... por favor... - Hinamori se sujetó de su brazo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre el Capitán.

-Hinamori... - El capitán del décimo escuadrón la vio a los ojos y se compareció de esos ojos llorosos que lo miraban fijamente - Bien... me quedaré hasta haberme recuperado totalmente...

-Gracias Capitán... dijo en un suspiro de alivio la teniente de gran busto.

-Gracias Shiro-chan! -le dijo Momo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se ponía a su lado en la cama.

-U oh Bueno, me parece que esa es la señal para que me retire del cuarto y ponga un letrero de "No Molestar" en la puerta... - dijo Matsumoto como burla mientras salía del cuarto.

\- No digas esas cosas Matsumoto! - se escuchó el grito del Capitán por toda la división.

**En la Cuarta División **

-Teniente Hanatarou! ¿¡Que está sucediendo!? ¿¡Que oculta en esa habitación!? ¡Teniente Un reiatsu muy extraño sale de esa habitación! ¿¡Teniente Yamada!? - éstas y miles de otras preguntas perturban la paz de aquel pacífico escuadrón y en especial al pobre Teniente Hanatarou.

-Calma por favor , no griten en un hospital... - Hanatarou intentaba no perder la calma, pero empezaba a estresarse por todo el ruido.

-Teniente Yamada entre por favor, lo necesitan dentro - Byakuya salió de la habitación que tenía a todos tan conmocionados.

-Claro Kuchuki-Taicho - y sin nada mas que decir, entró a la habitación.

-Ustedes curiosos, vayan a hacer sus deberes y dejen de fastidiar... - dijo con tono molesto el Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón.

Y en menos de 5 segundos, ya no había nadie parado fuera de la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación estaban los que presenciaron lo ocurrido en el portal, todos los heridos ya habían retomado la consciencia con excepción de Orihime.

Orihime retomaba poco a poco sus antiguos rasgos, su cabello volvía a tener el tono anaranjado que tanto la caracterizaba, y también el tono de su piel recuperaba su color rosado...

\- Capitán, ¿Cómo se encuentran los heridos? - Hanatarou entró preocupado por los que estaban en camilla (Nanao, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uryuu y Orihime ).

-Ya están estables, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Inoue despierte... - dijo reflejando preocupación en su tono de voz.

-No te preocupes Sado, verás que todo estará bien, Inoue no tardará en despertar - le animó Renji a su amigo, ya que se notaba que estaba empezando a tensarse.

-Está situación ya me está cabreando... No me gusta sentirme así de inútil... - se quejaba Ikkaku ante su situación - Ni siquiera pude acercarme a ese bastardo...

-Ya cálmese Teniente Madarame... No tenemos tiempo para sus infantiles quejas - Byakuya y esta harto de escuchar palabras inútiles que no llevan a nada.

-Tenemos que encontrar la relación entre el portal y el mundo del Tártaro lo más pronto posible... - pensó Ishida en voz alta.

-Ishida tiene razón, debemos buscar la relación y destruirla... - dijo Rukia de forma muy calmada.

-En ese caso deberíamos informar a todas las divisiones lo que ha sucedido, para que estén preparados para cualquier cosa... -Nanao habló para dar su opinión, y tenía razón, no podían dejar que El Gotei 13 desapareciera por ignorar la gravedad del problema en el que estaban.

-El capitán Comantante ya debe estar al tanto de la situación... No entiendo por que no informa todo ésto... o incluso las habilidades del enemigo - dijo con enojo en la voz Yumichika, con lo cual varios estuvieron de acuerdo.

-El Capitán cree que es mejor mantener la información con la mayor confidencialidad posible, para evitar cualquier situación de pánico... - respondió Nanao, pero lo cierto era que acababa de contradecirse ya que ni ella sabía bien las intenciones de su Capitán.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace... - comentó Uryuu con un tono entre sarcástico y enojado.

**_A las 21:00 en la Novena División _**

El Capitán del noveno escuadrón acababa de despertar de la larga siesta que había tenido hasta ahora. Como él estaba dormido por la tarde, ahora estaba hambriento como nunca, así que empezó a caminar por su escuadrón en busca de la cocina.

-Ahhh... - bostezaba con fuerza el peliceleste - ¡Hinamori! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Ven que me muero de hambre ! - gritaba por toda su división sin obtener respuesta.

Pasaba por varios corredores que, al parecer, eran las oficinas; El alto Arrancar comenzaba a perder la calma y más aún al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Capitán? - Una voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar antes que se golpeara con una pared.

-¿Mashiro?¿Que rayos haces en las oficinas a estas horas? - preguntó Grimmjow al verla con unas ojeras tremendas.

-Oh... es que como Hinamori-San no ha vuelto y necesitábamos un par de documentos urgentes... decidí venir a arreglarlos y a revisarlos un poco... - dijo entre bostezos la pequeña mujer.

-Bueno... creo que es tu deber como tercer puesto, tienes que reemplazar a la niñata cuando no esté... - tan pronto como dijo esto, esa frase empezó a hacer eco en su cabeza.

-¿Capitán, se encuentra...? - Mashiro no pudo ni terminar de hablar por que su Capitán la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Qué hora es? - dijo sujetándola con fuerza, Mashiro sólo movió la cabeza como signo de no saber nada - Mierda... parece que ya es tardísimo... un reloj, ¡Un Reloj! - buscó con locura un reloj, hasta que lo encontró, un reloj analógico cuyas manecillas marcaban claramente las nueve y seis minutos.

-Calma... ¿Que sucede? - Mashiro lo miró extrañada.

-Ese maldito enano se las verá conmigo... - gruñó Grimmjow sujetando el reloj mientras salía disparado de su división.

**_En el Segundo Escuadrón _**

Casi todas las oficinas estaban sin luz, Casi todas con excepción de la del despacho del Capitán. Bambietta había tenido a su Capitán haciendo todo el trabajo rezagado y el trabajo para los siguientes tres meses, e Ichigo ya estaba apunto de explotar con todo eso.

-Bien, eso es todo. No pienso firmar ni un maldito papel más - dijo muy enojado el pelinaranja a la vez que tiraba el bolígrafo lo más lejos que podía.

-Maldita sea, siempre escucho quejas de esa estúpida boca ¿No puedes terminar todo en silencio? - Bambietta ya esta con su traje para ir a dormir.

-Tu escuchaste que hoy tenia que ir a verla... ¿Por que me haces ésto? - le preguntó Ichigo con melancolía, esa tarde por fin podía estar con su novia, pero su "trabajo" y su subordinada no le dieron tiempo suficiente.

-Ahh... No se preocupe Capitán, yo misma fui a la división de la Capitana Inoue a entregarle su carta de disculpas... - le respondió de forma calmada, era cierto que por su culpa su Capitán no pudo ver a su amada, y eso la hizo sentir un poco culpable.

-¿Sabes si..? ¿si la leyó? ... - preguntó sonrosado el shinigami.

-No, sólo salieron sus subordinadas a recibir la carta. Pero me dijeron que no había llegado aún, así que so lo deje la carta y volví - le explicó lo que había sucedido cuando fue a la Séptima División.

-Uhh... creo que debería ir a verla, no quiero que esté sensible por culpa mía... - dijo mientras de ponía de pie par ir a la Séptima División.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que usted no era un pervertido... Ir con su novia a estas horas no es de personas decentes - dijo en un tono alto para que su Capitán la escuchase.

-¡Cállate Bambietta! - gritó totalmente sonrojado al haber escuchado lo que su Teniente le dijo.

**_En el Cuarto Escuadrón_**

-Nosotros debemos irnos a nuestro escuadrón, estoy seguro que el Capitán debe estar preocupado - dijo Ikkaku mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Así es, nosotros nos retiramos. Con permiso - le siguió Yumichika, pero el tenía otro destino al cual dirigirse.

-E... Espere Yumichika-San, tengo algo importante que decirle - Nanao salió detrás del pelinegro.

-Ehh... Bueno Hermano, nosotros también nos vamos a nuestro escuadrón, dejamos a Jackie sola a cargo de todo el escuadrón. Adiós - y con una reverencia Rukia y Renji se retiraron de la habitación.

-Yo creo que también debería irme, Nelliel debe estar esperándome o peor aún, debe haber hecho un caos la Quinta División - dijo preocupado mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta.

-No, Ishida tu debes quedarte hasta que esa extraña energía sea expulsada de tu cuerpo - Sado lo detuvo y le hizo una señal para que volviera a su camilla.

-Bien, me quedaré un poco más para hacerle compañía a Inoue-San - dijo acostándose en su camilla que quedaba al lado de la camilla de Orihime, quien ahora estaba con las puntas de sus cabellos de color oscuro, con la piel no tan pálida y los labios más rosados que hace horas atrás, pero aun inconsciente.

-Yo me quedaré unos momentos más si no es molestia, Capitán Yasutora - Byakuya esta sentado casi al otro lado del cuarto, impaciente por el despertar de cierta pelinaranja.

-Quédese Cuánto desee Kuchiki-Taicho - le respondió el moreno mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la puerta.

**_En el Décimo Escuadrón _**

-Ahh Bueno, creo que debería cerrarles la puerta, ¡Oww! Se ven tan lindos así - Matsumoto salía del cuarto de su Capitán mientras veía como estaban los dos, Toshiro y Momo, juntos en un tierno abrazo y con las respiraciones acompasadas.

-¡Espere !... ¡No puede pasar!... ¡El Capitán está descansando!... - se escuchaban esos gritos por toda la División de Hitsugaya, con lo cual Matsumoto ya se hacía la idea de quien era...

-¡Rayos! Ese Maldito está haciendo un escándalo en toda la División... - corrió hacia donde se escuchaba todo ese alboroto.

-Quiero saber donde está mi subordinada, y si no la encuentro yo te... - Grimmjow tenia del cuello a un shinigami que estaba dentro y no le daba paso.

-¡Hey Grimmjow! - entró justo antes de la amenaza, y Matsumoto intentaría convencer al Arrancar de irse sin Momo...

-Matsumoto... - volteó al escuchar a la mujer - ¿Dónde está mi subordinada? Y créeme que no volveré a decirlo tan calmadamente - soltó al shinigami para dirigirse con rapidez frente de la Rubia.

-Tranquilo Grimm-Kun Ven por aquí para que te lo explique - lo dirigió a un anexo de la división para hacerle beber.

-Matsumoto... No estoy de humor, apresura te en decirme donde está Hinamori - le dijo enojado mientras la seguía, el sabía donde estaban yendo.

-Oh Vamos, ya no vienes a visitarme y hora sólo vienes por Hinamori-San - dijo en un tono de estar "dolida" por el trato del peliceleste.

-Por que ella estaba con tu enano Capitán, y yo ya le advertí a ese pequeño niño lo que pasaría si ella llegaba un segundo tarde - le explicó tranquilamente mientras sujetaba las botellas de Sake que la rubia le iba pasando.

-Tu no te preocupes, ella está en buenas manos - dijo golpeándole el codo en forma de broma "Literalmente " se dijo a sí misma entre risas.

-Creo que es mejor que primero vaya por mi Teniente, tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo dejando las botellas en una mesita y saliendo a los cuartos.

-No no no, No puedes pasar a esos lugares Grimm-Kun - quiso detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. Grimmjow empezó a tirar las puertas con una patada, y una por una fueron cayendo - ¡Ya detente Grimmjow! - lo sujeto del Haori para detenerlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que Grimmjow pateó la última puerta que dejó ver a la tierna pareja acurrucada en un abrazo.

-¡¿Qué Carajos Está Pasando Aquí!? - Grimmjow no pudo aguantar la rabia, y por el grito los dos "pequeños" despertaron de un brinco para encontrarse a un furioso Peliceleste.

-Capitán ¿Que esta haciendo aquí ? - preguntó asustada la joven castaña.

\- Tu cierra esa boquita, que yo te veo como la inocente hasta ahora - después de decirle eso de casi un grito a Momo, se dirigió a Hitsugaya para sujetarlo del cuello - Y tú pequeño depravado, ¿Sabes que hora es, verdad? - dijo con voz ronca, mirándolo de forma asesina.

\- Capitán Jeaggearjaques, por favor cálmese - Yumichika entró rápidamente al escuchar tremendos gritos, y también porque necesitaba hablar con Toshiro.

-Tu no te metas, amanerado - le dijo con repulsión mientras que ignoraba su pedido.

-Yumichika-San, no se preocupe... mi Capitán ya se calmará - Momo fue al encuentro del pelinegro para evitar que la pelea se vaya a mayores.

-Yumichika... Veo que tus heridas están mejores... y tu reiatsu ya se ha estabilizado...- le dijo Toshiro en el agarre del peliceleste.

-¿Que heridas gilipollas? - lo miró para asegurarse que no le estén tomando el pelo, Grimmjow sentía que ese mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte - ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Díganme! - soltó al capitán de cabellos blancos para dirigirse a todos.

-Bien que se tranquilice, porque también tengo que hablar un par de asuntos con usted Capitán - dijo calmadamente Yumichika.

-Apresura te en hablar porque ya me estoy desesperando... - respondió Grimmjow mientras sentía como empezaba a sudar frío.

-Para empezar, la Teniente Nanao me encargo el entrenamiento espiritual de la Capitana Inoue, y ahora más que nunca necesitamos un entrenamiento intensivo... - le comunicó con mucha seriedad.

-¿Por que de un momento a otro? - preguntó Grimmjow, recibiendo como respuesta un par de miradas preocupadas - ¿¡Qué mierdas ha pasado!? - gritó con frustración.

\- Capitán... - Momo miraba a su Capitán con lástima, sabía que si le contaban la situación él perdería la cabeza .

-Hoy hubo un incidente en el Portal al Tártaro - Comenzó a contarle Yumichika al de ojos felinos.

-Espera Yumichika, esa información es un poco confidencial... - interrumpió el capitán del Décimo Escuadrón.

-Sin importar eso, el Capitán Jeaggearjaques tiene derecho a saber todo lo ocurrido ya que él es entrenador de Orihime San también - dijo con fuerza en la voz, pero era cierto, no deberían guardar secretos y menos aún si interviene en el entrenamiento para una guerra.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? - preguntó calmado el Capitán del Noveno.

-Está en la cuarta división, pero sigue inconsciente ya que su cuerpo todavía no expulsa por completo la energía extraña que... - Ayasegawa no pido terminar de decirle todo lo que era necesario, porque el Capitán del Noveno Escuadrón salió corriendo hacia la Cuarta División sin decir una sola palabra.

-Era mejor que no se le diga nada a mi Capitán... -Habló Hinamori después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Si, pero sería peor si se hubiese enterado después y de forma sorpresiva - respondió Toshiro mientras miraba los destrozos ocasionados por el Jaguar - Yumichika, ¿Tenías algo que decirme? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con lo cual el pelinegro asintió.

-Si capitán, por favor permítame pedirle algo en privado - le pidió en una semi reverencia.

-Claro que si - respondió su pedido - Hinamori ve con Grimmjow para evitar que haga mas destrozos y Matsumoto empieza a limpiar este desastre - dijo esto y se fue para una de Ias oficinas privadas de la División 10.

Ya en la Sala privada de reuniones del Décimo Escuadrón...

-Capitán Hitsugaya permítame pedirle algo muy importante... - pidió el quinto puesto de la Onceavo División.

-Vamos Yumichika, dilo de una vez - Hitsugaya ya empezaba a cansarse de las vueltas que le daba.

-Pues verá, no quiero que nadie más se entere de la capacidad de mi Zampakutou... solo existen dos personas aparte de mi que conocen su verdadera habilidad... - le explicó Yumichika al Capitán.

-Pero... si es un poder magnífico Yumichika, no entiendo el por que de ocultarlo... - le respondió el peliblanco.

-No quiero parecer débil ante los de mi escuadrón... Por favor Capitán, La teniente Ise me lo prometió con la condición de ser el entrenador de Orihime-San... Por favor - le suplicó al Capitán presente.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo... pero la teniente no lo vio, ¿Cómo es que..? - preguntó algo confundido el Capitán.

-Ella es una especialista en Reiatsu y en artes Kido, así que le es fácil darse cuenta... - respondió su interrogante.

-Bien, tu no te preocupes por nada por ahora, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que vayas preparando un buen Cronograma para tus entrenamientos y los de Grimmjow - Toshiro dijo esto mientras abría la puerta para que saliesen.

**_Cerca del Tercer Escuadrón _**

Ichigo volvía a su escuadrón porque de camino a la de Orihime, se había encontrado con Sun-Sung quien le dijo que su Capitána aún no había llegado.

\- ¿Dónde estará metida?... Debe seguir con Kyoraku... - Esas z palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal al pensar lo que estaría haciendo Kyoraku a estas horas con su amada .

-¿Ichigo? - una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Renji que lo vio pasar por la Tercera División para, al parecer, dirigirse al segundo escuadrón.

-Renji... Que bien que te veo, por casualidad ¿No has visto a Inoue por allí ? - preguntó un poco sonrosado, esperando que Renji lo molestará por la pregunta, solo recibió silencio.

-...Ehh... Ichigo no se si esta bien que te lo diga yo... pero... ella, ella no está en buen estado ahora... - dijo con palabras suaves para evitar la furia emocional del pelinaranja.

\- Ahh... No me digas que Rukia le hizo beber y ahora está dormida en tu escuadrón... - dijo Ichigo mientras se sujetaba el cabello.

-No, Ichigo esto es serio... pasó algo en la tarde, y Orihime quedó dañada... ella está inconsciente en El Cuarto Escuadrón... Lo siento mucho mi amigo... - le contó mientras le daba unas palma días en el hombro

\- No... ¡No te creeré ni una maldita palabra hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos ! - y sin nada mas que decir, Ichigo corrió desesperadamente a la Cuarta división.

**_Cerca de la Séptima División _**

-No... No es posible... ¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! - corrió y golpeó con fuerza las puertas del escuadrón.

-¿¡Que rayos te sucede para golpear así las puertas, Grimmjow!? - Sung-Sun Salió de inmediato al escuchar tal escándalo.

-¡Muévete que necesito ver a la Humana! - empujó a la Teniente para ir a toda velocidad a la habitación de la pelinaranja, y se quedó estático al ver que ella no estaba allí.

-Maldito salvaje, para tu información ella no ha vuelto aún... si tan so lo escucharás o entendieras palabras... - dijo la Teniente al atontado Capitán.

\- ¡Mierda! - sin decir o escuchar nada más, empezó a correr hacia la Cuarta división.

No le gustaba esa sensación de angustia, su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle, se fatigaba más con cada paso que daba, era tal efecto de esa sensación en su cuerpo que empezaba a temblar, cada segundo que corría era como un maldito siglo... Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tal desesperación.

\- Ahhh... Ahhh... - Grimmjow corría sin parar, y como acompañante tenía a la fría noche y sus pesimistas pensamientos . "Vaya que inútil, ni siquiera pudiste sentir como se alejaba. Ni siquiera cuando ella estaba perdiendo la lucidez... ¡Eres estúpido Grimmjow! ¡Vamos, ¿¡Que esperas para usar Sonido!?... Oh, el miedo te tiene inútil e inservible... Si, miedo. Miedo que ella esté así por tu culpa... ¡Que ella esté sufriendo POR TU CULPA GRIMMJOW!" esos pensamientos lo atormentaban todo el camino, ya no soportaba más... - ¡Ya Basta! - gritó para Si mismo, quedando de pie frente a las puertas de la Cuarta División.

**_ En La Cuarta División _**

En el Cuarto Escuadrón todo estaba tranquilo, al entrar sólo se escuchaba el sonido de Hanatarou levantando unas cuantas hojas del suelo. Ese ambiente de tranquilidad y paz perturbó la mente del Arrancar. Así que siguió su camino, hasta encontrar la habitación que tenia más presencias espirituales.

-¿Capitán ? - Hinamori había llegado antes que él al Cuarto Escuadrón, y lo estaba esperando en la puerta de esa habitación.

-¿Que haces aquí ? Vete de una vez al escuadrón - le dijo estas palabras duras para que ella se fuese de allí, para que ella ni nadie mas lo viesen así de débil y vulnerable.

-Lo acompañaré Capitán, no se preocupe porque yo estaré con usted - le respondió con una sonrisa su Teniente, con lo cual Grimmjow sólo frunció más el ceño.

-Has lo que quieras, pero yo entraré primero - le respondió de forma tosca mientras se acercaba más a la puerta.

-Capitán, creo que es mejor esperar un momento... - intentó detenerlo, ya que Hinamori vio como otra persona impulsiva y de carácter explosivo había entrado en la habitación.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy su maestro, cualquiera que esté allí dentro deberá salir de inmediato - dijo mientras la puerta se abría, dejando que un pelinegro saliese de allí dentro.

-Capitán Kuchiki... - Hinamori se sorprendió enormemente al verlo salir de esa habitación.

\- Teniente Hinamori, Capitán Jeaggearjaques... es mejor que esperen un momento si quieren entrar a ver a la Capitana Inoue, ahora están en un momento íntimo los cuatro... - les advirtió el Kuchiki antes de dirigirse a su división.

-¿Íntimo? ¡Íntimo mis huevos! - y sin el permiso de nadie, entro cuidadosamente a la habitación. Lo que vio lo dejó atónito.

Dentro de la habitación estaban los cuatro recién llegados, los cuatro que alguna vez fueron llamados Riokas, Los cuatro amigos que parecían familia. Ishida Uryuu,( quincy) estaba en una camilla intentando calmar, junto con Sado Yasutora( ex-Fullbringer), a Kurosaki Ichigo (Shinigami con increíbles poderes ) quien sollozaba y casi gritaba de rodillas junto a la camilla de Inoue Orihime (humana con poderes sorprendentes) quien estaba inconsciente, con las mejillas pálidas y parte de sus cabellos de un tono violáceo oscuro.

-Ichigo calmate por favor, deja que te expliquemos lo que sucedió - le decía Sado al Shinigami de cabellos anaranjados.

-Sólo díganme ¿Quien lo hizo? - era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Ichigo, ya no le importaba nada más, sólo quería saber el nombre del bastado que le hizo eso a Su Orihime e ir a matarlo sin piedad.

-Eso es lo que tratamos de explicarte Kurosaki, calmate un momento para que te contemos lo que sucedió - le repetía Ishida con cansancio, al parecer ya llevaban un buen rato así.

Tick.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose despacio tras Grimmjow hizo que todas las miradas de ese cuarto se pasarán sobre él.

-¿Grimmjow ? - Ishida estaba muy sorprendido que Grimmjow en persona fuese a verla, y tenía el presentimiento que tenia que ver con el hecho de haberlos visto muy juntos la otra noche.

-Por favor Grimmjow-San, este no es un buen momento para... -Sado quería que Grimmjow se retirase para evitar cualquier problema con Ichigo.

-Sólo vine a ver como estaba la Capitana, ya que mañana tenemos entrenamiento... - interrumpió al moreno, pero antes de decir otra cosa más, ya tenia a Ichigo frente a él quien le sujetaba de la solapa.

-Maldito... Si me llego a enterar que fuiste tú el que le hizo esto a Orihime, me las pagarás muy caro - Le dijo con prepotencia al Capitán de la Novena, mientras que las lágrimas seguían derramándose con furia de sus orbes de chocolate.

-Ni siquiera la vi hoy... pero a pesar de eso, no quiero que intervengan en mi forma de entrenarla - dijo con una sonrisa de lado, provocando al shinigami, el cual intentó plantarle un golpe en la cara que falló y fue a darle a la pared.

-Basta Kurosaki, si sigues así destruir as la división de Sado-Kun! - Ishida le sujetó del brazo a Ichigo para evitar que siga golpeando.

-Por lo menos yo se lo que sucedió... Kurosaki - le respondió con sorna a su captor.

-Ya verás Infeliz... - volvió a dirigir su puño al otro capitán, pero se detuvo al escuchar un peculiar sonido.

-Hmmn... - era la pelinaranja que acababa de despertar, y de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con esa escena -... ¿Ichigo-kun? ¿Grimmjow? - preguntó al verlos a ambos, que parecía que se iban a agarrar a los golpes cualquier momento.

-¡Orihime ! - Ichigo corrió a sus brazos, la abrazó y la levantó de la cama - Perdóname por no estar contigo... Si yo hubiese estado contigo, nada hubiese pasado... - Ichigo puso su rosto entre el hombro y el cuello de Orihime y comenzó a llorar libremente.

-Ichigo-kun... No, no fue tu culpa... - correspondió al abrazo con ternura y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su novio.

-Te prometí protegerte... pero no pude hacerlo... No se que haría si algo te llega a pasar Orihime... - la puso en su cama como si fuese la cosa más delicada del mundo.

-No te preocupes, no había nada que cualquiera pudiese haber hecho... pero Ishida-Kun logró librarme y Sado llegó a tiempo... todo es gracias a ellos - dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dirigida para sus dos amigos.

-Pero... pero... yo no estuve ahí, se supone que yo debería cuidarte - dijo con impotencia mientras seguía ocultando su lloroso rostro en las piernas de su novia.

-No... Ichigo-kun, mírame... por favor - le pidió mientras levantaba el rostro de Ichigo, quien se negaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-No... No, por favor Orihime... No quiero que me veas así de destruido... No quiero... - le negó la mirada hasta que ella lo sujeto de ambas mejillas.

-Yo soy la única que esta en un estado deplorable... tu estas bien, con todo ese poder y fuerza saliendo de tus ojos... Así es como me gusta verte, compartiendo tus verdaderos sentimientos Ichigo... - dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus suaves dedos.

-Orihime... - Ichigo tomó las manos de ella con sus manos y las beso con dulzura, no le importó que los demás lo estuviesen viendo, o el hecho que estaba más sonrojado que nunca - No sé que seria de mi sin ti - le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, provocando que la chica también se sonrojara.

-Jejeje... No digas esas cosas... - rió avergonzada de esas palabras la pelinaranja -... pero, quiero que sepas que... Yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti... Ichigo-kun - le respondió con dulzura mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Esa imagen dejó al Capitán de la Novena División estático, no quería ni moverse pero tampoco quería quedarse... Esos dos eran tal para cual, eran tan perfectos juntos que lo enfermaba... ¿¡Por qué rayos seguía ahí parado viendo eso!? Vaya que el masoquista...

Ya no lo soportaba, así que salio corriendo de ese lugar, salio dejando tras de sí la puerta abierta y a su Teniente preocupada.

-¿Grimmjow? - la ojigris lo buscó con la mirada, pero al parecer el peliceleste ya se había ido.

Grimmjow corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, corrió hasta darse cuenta que estaba perdido en los pasadizos del Gotei 13. ¿Por qué corría? Él ya lo sabía cierto? El mismo shinigami de cabellos zanahoria se le dijo. Ambos eran pareja. Pero, ¿Por qué huía de ese lugar como su fuese un adolescente idiota?

Ya estaba entre el escuadrón siete y ocho, unos pasos más y llegaría a su destino... ¿Que haría ahí ? ¿Dormir? ¿Comer? O talvez ¿Llorar de impotencia?... No, no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer eso...

\- ¿Cuándo empecé a ser tan idiota?... - se paró en mitad de calle capa ecir se eso a sí mismo...

-Desde que llegaron los nuevos capitanes, Capitán Jeaggearjaques... - dijo una voz que provenía de entre las sombras...

N/A: Bueno queridos lectores, hasta aquí por hoy. Siento que he tenido mis historias muy abandonadas últimamente así que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, díganme que opinan con un bello y sexy review ₩


End file.
